Fantasías
by FalknerZero
Summary: Colección de 10 oneshots siguiendo las "aventuras" del capitán de los mugiwaras, Monkey D. Luffy y su navegante, Nami... LuNa (Lemmon)... FANTASÍA FINAL: Primera Vez...
1. Gear Second

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Amigo lector, si usted no se siente cómodo al leer sobre temas sexuales, le comento que esta colección de oneshots no será de su agrado y si siente agredida su forma de pensar, lo invito a no seguir leyendo... Este mensaje lo escribo para evitar quejas futuras sobre el trabajo de este servidor...**_

 _ **Finalmente terminé los 3 cursos de la especialidad de locución de radio y televisión (para los lectores que me han seguido saben de que hablo) y aunque sólo es el principio, estoy feliz porque esta carrera es aquella en que quiero desenvolverme, por lo que en dos semanas regresaré para continuar con más cursos...**_

 _ **Este fic es una colección de 10 oneshots y como expuse al principio, todos son lemons (si, todos)...**_

 _ **Las 10 ideas estan listas pero aún faltan ser plasmadas en word por lo que la actualización mientras calculo mis tiempos sería cada semana para que me de tiempo de escribir y disfrutar mis mini vacaciones...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, doy inaugurada esta colección, esperando les guste...**_

Fantasía 1: Gear Second

Era un día normal para los mugiwaras estando en el Nuevo Mundo, ya que todo indicaba que, ayudando a un pequeño pueblo de un tirano, Luffy y compañía terminaron peleando, pero al derrotar al enemigo, la atención de la marina fue hacia los piratas llamados "milagrosos" …

 **-Deberían enviar solamente vicealmirantes, esto aburre-** habló Zoro que, sin problemas creaba un tornado con el impacto de sus katanas, mandando a volar a varios soldados de la Marina que en verdad estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del espadachín…

 **-Cállate Marimo que llevas menos soldados derrotados que yo-** habló Sanji mientras seguía soltando patadas a los pobres marines que ya temían a la monstruosa fuerza de los mugiwaras y solamente evitaban salir muy lastimados…

 **-Es bueno súper competir, pero según Huesos va ganando Zoro, Sanji-** habló Franky mientras disparaba y golpeaba a los marines derrotándolos con facilidad y sin necesidad de usar el Franky Shogun…

 **-Ha, te dije hemorragias, se nota porque mi recompensa es más alta-** bufó Zoro mientras un capitán de la marina lo atacaba, siendo fácilmente derrotado por el espadachín que usaba solamente Shusui, guardando en su empuñadura a Wado Ichimonji y Sandai Kitetsu…

 **-A mi no me importa quién gane, solo acaben con estos enemigos-** habló Usopp fingiendo una pose de valor, pero perdiendo credibilidad debido a que temblaban sus piernas, siendo ignorado por Zoro que seguia derrotando marines…

 **-Yohohohoho, Usopp-san, se nota que aún sigue teniendo miedo, yohohohoho-** culminó Brook mientras terminaba de cortar a marines que había hipnotizado con su música y Chopper golpeaba a los rivales en su forma Kung-fu Point….

 **-Dos Fleur, Clutch-** susurro Robin rompiendo cuellos de marines mientras otro intentaba atacar a la arqueóloga, mostrando que el corte deshacía un clon de la azabache, dandole ventaja para derrotar al marine…

 **\- ¡Thunderbolt Tempo! –** exclamó Nami creando una ráfaga de rayos con su Sorcery Perfect Clima Tact con el que muchos marines eran afectados y dañados mientras la navegante enseñaba su lengua burlándose completamente del enemigo…

 **\- ¡Chicos, hay que regresar al Sunny, Luffy ya debió derrotar a ese dictador! -** gritó Nami mientras sus nakamas asentían y seguían venciendo a los marines que aún intentaban darle batalla a la tripulación del pirata con sombrero de paja….

 **\- ¡Esa es mi dulce Nami-swan! –** exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos, pero un vicealmirante, notando que la navegante era la estratega del equipo, desaparecía usando soru dispuesto a atacarla…

 **-Muere "Dorobou Neko"-** habló el vicealmirante apareciendo detrás de Nami que, volteando sabía que no podría evitar ese ataque frontal, protegiéndose por acto reflejo hasta que cierto pirata con habilidades de goma llegaba…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO EAGLE BAZOOKA! -** exclamó Luffy en Gear Second sumado a su Busoshoku Haki depositando el tremendo impacto en la espalda del vicealmirante, mandándolo a volar y salvando a la navegante que sonreia al ver a su capitán…

 **\- ¡Vicealmirante Goliath! -** gritaron los marines acudiendo para rescatar a su superior terminando la batalla y dándole la facilidad para escapar a los mugiwaras que sonreían al ver a su capitán llegar a tiempo…

 **\- ¡Ese es nuestro capitán! -** exclamó Usopp mientras en la parte donde estaba Nami, ella se había caído por la impresión de ver a Luffy que, sin terminar su Gear Second ofrecia su mano a la navegante para ayudarle a levantarse, percatándose que estaba bien…

- **Hay que irnos Nami, shishishishishi-** finalizó Luffy sonriendo, por lo que, la pelinaranja tomando la mano suspiraba, feliz de que su capitán la salvara y de paso terminara por ayudar al pueblo en el que habían desembarcado…

 **-Yo hubiese podido con ese vicealmirante, idiota-** habló Nami, pero al darse cuenta que tomaba la mano de Luffy en su Gear Second, la pelinaranja se soltaba rápidamente, pensando que el humo indicaba que su capitán no podía ser tocado…

 **\- ¿Por qué soltaste mi mano? –** preguntó Luffy confundido, pero Nami examinando su mano, notaba que lo único que había sentido era un poco de calor y por ende vio curiosa como su capitán terminaba su segunda marcha…

 **-Fue porque estoy enojada contigo por creer que aún soy débil-** habló Nami desviando el tema y volteando la mirada, decidiendo caminar hacia el barco mientras Luffy notaba como la gente empezaba a agradecerles por salvar su pueblo, corriendo a lado de la pelinaranja para reunirse con sus nakamas…

 **-Tú no eres débil Nami, solo que como no posees Kenbunshoku Haki, ese sujeto te hubiese dañado y yo no me lo hubiera perdonado-** habló Luffy logrando que Nami volteara comprendiendo como la protegia su capitán, lo que provocaba una sonrisa cálida en la chica que jalaba dulcemente la mejilla del azabache…

- **Bueno, hay que irnos Luffy-** finalizó Nami quitándole el sombrero de paja a su capitán que, notando ese detalle, se alertaba y trataba de alcanzar a su navegante que corría contenta hacia el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Oye Nami, mi sombrero! -** exclamó Luffy tratando de alcanzar a su navegante mientras sus nakamas se preparaban para zarpar del pueblo donde habían estado un día entero y en el que habían disfrutado una gran aventura…

 **\- ¿No que tu Kenbunshoku haki es bueno, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami carcajeando y jugando con su capitán mientras el día llegaba a su fin y a lo lejos un barco con un león en la parte frontal, no perdía el brillo y la esencia de su antecesor…

…

Navegando, los mugiwaras celebraban por lo que, Nami viendo a Luffy jugar con Chopper poniéndose palillos en la nariz, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo funcionaba el Gear Second de su capitán, y sin quererlo la chica pensaba en la posibilidad de probarlo en las sesiones de sexo, pero esa idea se esfumaba rápidamente ya que la pelinaranja regresaba a la realidad donde estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro…

 **\- ¿Estás bien Nami?, estás muy roja-** habló Robin sentándose a lado de la pelinaranja que notando que estaba ruborizada por lo que había pensado, decidía averiguar un poco más de la relación que llevaba su amiga con cierto espadachín idiota…

- **Oye Robin-** habló Nami aprovechando que sus nakamas comenzaban un escándalo, sumado a una pelea entre Zoro y Sanji por lo que la arqueóloga sonreía viendo las locuras de sus nakamas, en especial al ver como Brook intervenia en la contienda…

 **-Dime Nami-** habló Robin prestando atención a su amiga mientras en la cubierta espadachín y cocinero golpeaban al músico que mostraba un pizarrón con los marines derrotados por ambos mugiwaras, revelando al ganador…

 **-Estando con Zoro, ¿Has intentado algo nuevo respecto al sexo? -** preguntó Nami por lo que, Robin volteando y mostrando una sonrisa discreta, observaba como Chopper daba un vaso de leche a Brook para que se recuperara y Franky seguía con el conteo de la competencia entre Sanji y el espadachín…

 **-Hace poco Zoro me pidió que hiciera otro clon mío para hacer un trío, Nami-** hablo Robin sin tapujos provocando que la navegante se ruborizara hasta que la arqueóloga, notando el miedo de hablar de esas cosas por parte de su nakama, sonreia discretamente analizando el porqué de aquella cuestión…

 **-Si deseas probar algo nuevo, creo que nuestro capitán no negaría una petición tuya, Nami-** susurro Robin buscando tranquilizar a la pelinaranja que viendo como Luffy reia por las tonterías de sus nakamas, suspiraba y notaba como las estrellas permanecían en el firmamento de la noche…

… **..**

Después de la cena, los mugiwaras decidían terminar unas cuantas tareas antes de dormir, por lo que la atención ahora estaba en la biblioteca del Sunny, en el cual una chica de cabello color naranja se hallaba terminando un mapa y haciendo la bitácora del día mientras el capitán jugaba en el sillón meciéndose de un lado a otro…

 **\- ¡Estoy aburrido Nami! -** exclamó Luffy por lo que, terminando de escribir, la navegante volteaba sabiendo de antemano que su capitán diría eso, aunque la culpa era de él por haber entrado a la biblioteca…

- **Yo no te dije que vinieras aquí Luffy-** habló Nami que empezaba a escribir el último párrafo de lo sucedido en ese día de caos en el pueblo que habían visitado y de paso guardaba su mapa recién terminado…

 **\- ¿Hoy dormiremos juntos, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy olvidando su aburrimiento por lo que la navegante, recordando que la guardia de esa noche correspondía a Robin, revelaba una sonrisa al saber que podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para probar su fantasía…

 **-Si lo deseas, te estaré esperando en mi camarote-** habló Nami haciendo que Luffy esbozara su característica sonrisa mientras se levantaba acercandose para abrazar a la pelinaranja por la espalda, sorprendiéndola…

 **-De acuerdo Nami, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy empezando a besar el cuello de la navegante dándole pequeños mordisquitos, lo que provocaba que se ruborizara completamente al ver que su capitán había encontrado la forma de cómo provocarla…

Aprovechando el momento, Nami decidía despejar sus dudas para ver si podría lograr que la técnica de Luffy cumpliera la fantasía que rondaba en su cabeza…

 **-Luffy, ¿podrías activar tu Gear Second? -** preguntó Nami un poco ruborizada y nerviosa por lo que el azabache deshaciendo el abrazo con su navegante, activaba su segunda marcha desde su brazo derecho…

 **\- ¿Así está bien, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy haciendo la pelinaranja analizara el humo que expulsaba el cuerpo de su capitán, empezando a recorrer con su mano el abdomen trabajado, logrando que la navegante sintiera un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo al imaginar su fantasía…

 **-Se siente un poco caliente-** susurro Nami delineando los pectorales de Luffy que mirando a su navegante analizarlo de pies a cabeza, se mantenía confundido y miraba hacia los alrededores del cuarto de la biblioteca…

 **\- ¿Qué aumenta con tu Gear Second, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami logrando que el capitán de los mugiwaras terminara su segunda marcha, revelando lo esencial de su técnica ya que su navegante parecía muy interesada…

 **-Mi velocidad y mi fuerza, Nami-** habló Luffy por lo que la pelinaranja sin poder creer que pediría eso, revelaba sus intenciones a su capitán, esperando alguna respuesta favorable, ya que él también disfrutaría con esa fantasía…

- **Luffy, ¿esta noche puedes usar tu Gear Second mientras hacemos el amor? -** preguntó Nami un poco nerviosa por lo que el azabache viendo a su navegante ruborizada, suponía que podría intentarlo…

 **-Por mí no hay problema, shishishishishi-** finalizó Luffy tranquilizando a Nami que, sonriendo se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios de su capitán, alejándose y yendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca…

 **-Voy a darme un baño Luffy, te espero esta noche en mi camarote-** habló Nami retirandose animada mientras el azabache confundido, decidía tumbarse en el sillón del cuarto para descansar en lo que llegaba la hora de dormir…

… **.**

Esa noche, Luffy permanecía en el camarote de las chicas mientras Nami se alistaba y sin más que hacer, el capitán notaba que las vendas puestas para su recuperación por parte de Chopper le estorbaban…

 **-Ya casi estoy lista Luffy, espera un momento** \- habló Nami por lo que, el azabache quitándose los vendajes, se enredaba con ellos tratando de responder a la pelinaranja que seguia arreglándose tarareando una canción…

Desenredándose totalmente, Luffy podia ver claramente como Nami llegaba a la cama de la habitación donde esperaba el azabache que sin poder evitarlo volteaba hacia otra dirección debido a un pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su nariz…

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo Luffy? -** preguntó Nami seductoramente logrando que el capitán intentara controlar sus instintos debido a lo que sus ojos presenciaban mientras la navegante sonreia discretamente…

Nami usaba un sexy baby doll color rojo que transparentaba sus enormes pechos, haciendo que Luffy en verdad despertara un lado que muchos decían que no poseía: deseo por el cuerpo de una mujer…

Respirando agitadamente, Luffy solo se percataba como Nami lo empujaba con suavidad hacia la cama, logrando que el azabache tragara saliva al ver la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos…

 **\- ¿Te gusta? -** susurro Nami cerca del oído de Luffy, expulsando parte de su aliento cálido en la oreja del azabache que notaba la posición en la que se encontraba con su navegante que mordia por primera vez la oreja de su capitán…

 **-Me encanta, Nami-** susurro Luffy haciendo fuerza de voluntad mientras agarraba con fuerza la sábana de la cama, detalle que observaba la pelinaranja que seguia besando el cuello de su capitán para jugar antes de dar rienda suelta a su fantasía…

Por primera vez, a Nami no le importaba el lugar donde estaban, ella solamente quería llevar a cabo una fantasía que había despertado desde que había visto el poder de Luffy…

 **-Deseo ver tu segunda marcha en acción, capitán-** susurro Nami acomodándose lentamente encima de Luffy, depositando un beso en las comisuras de los labios del azabache para posteriormente morder suavemente su labio inferior…

 **\- ¿Por qué no empiezas tocando mi cuerpo? –** preguntó Nami por lo que, Luffy sin perder tiempo, empezaba a delinear el borde de la prenda de su navegante, logrando el primer suspiro de la noche por parte de la chica…

Luffy notando ese detalle se mostraba confundido ya que nunca había visto esa faceta en Nami, pero por instinto el azabache se dejaba llevar por el momento y seguia explorando a través de la prenda jugando con los pezones rosados de la chica que sobresalían de la transparencia del baby doll…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami mientras el azabache con un inmenso rubor reflejado en su rostro y respirando agitadamente, acercaba su rostro a milímetros de la cara de la pelinaranja esbozando una sonrisa sin detener sus acciones en el cuerpo de su navegante…

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca te vestiste así, Nami? –** preguntó Luffy curioso provocando que la pelinaranja acercara su boca a las comisuras de los labios de su capitán, expulsando parte de su aliento y dejándose llevar por el jugueteo por parte del azabache…

 **-Apenas lo compré pensando en ti, idiota-** susurro Nami tratando de contener su respiración hasta que Luffy, bajando su mano cerca de la prenda que cubría el sexo de la navegante lograba que ella soltara un gemido de placer aferrándose a su capitán…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy! -** exclamó Nami agitadamente por lo que el azabache mostrando su característica sonrisa, retiraba su mano y seguia con el jugueteo, empezando a bajar uno de los tirantes del baby doll para besar el hombro desnudo de su navegante…

 **-Sigue Luffy, no te detengas-** habló Nami permitiendo que el capitán siguiera explorando con su lengua el hombro de ella, regresando solamente para depositar un beso en los labios de la pelinaranja iniciando una lucha entre las bocas de ambos jóvenes…

Sin más que decir, Nami dejaba que Luffy se acostara en la cama y la chica empezaba a crear un camino con sus besos húmedos, ya que lo único que cubría el cuerpo bien trabajado del azabache eran los vendajes que hacía tiempo se había quitado…

Sin perder tiempo, el capitán de los mugiwaras hacía que Nami se acostara y así comenzaba a besarla de nueva cuenta mientras jugaba con el baby doll, deseando que la pelinaranja se lo quitara de una vez…

- **Si lo rompes, me lo vas a pagar, Luffy-** habló Nami con tono amenazante sabiendo que su capitán sería capaz de eso, al recordar varias prendas que habían sufrido durante las sesiones sexuales sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto…

Levantándose, Nami se iba quitando el baby doll mientras Luffy respirando agitadamente notaba que la chica se estaba tomando su tiempo para torturarlo lentamente ya que, al quitarse la prenda danzaba sensualmente para el azabache…

 **-Listo Luffy-** habló Nami deshaciéndose del baby doll lo que provocaba que el capitán volviera a besar a su navegante, empezando a masajear sus enormes pechos para lograr varios suspiros en la pelinaranja que mostraba un aumento en el rubor de su rostro…

Finalmente, Luffy bajaba su rostro empezando a besar y lamer uno de los pechos de Nami mientras sin perder tiempo con su otra mano empezaba a jugar con el otro pezón de la chica que bajaba sus manos para tomar el cabello del capitán…

 **-Luffy-** gimió suavemente Nami mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de su capitán que seguía en su labor con los pechos de la chica, deleitándose con el aroma atrayente del cuerpo de su navegante…

Dejando unos pechos satisfechos, Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa mientras Nami que respiraba agitadamente, se mantenía observando como hacia su zona intima bajaba lentamente el azabache, preparandose para una de las mejores partes de sus encuentros sexuales…

Permitiendo que Luffy bajara su ropa interior, Nami no podía evitar soltar un gemido, pero poco le importaba, ya que la excitación del momento terminaría haciendo realidad la fantasía de la pelinaranja…

Luffy empezaba a recorrer con su lengua todo el sexo de su navegante que agarraba con fuerza la sábana y movía involuntariamente sus piernas sintiendo el inmenso placer que le estaba dando su capitán que se enfocaba en el clítoris de la chica…

 **\- ¡Luffy, ahhhhhh! -** gimió Nami con un inmenso rubor en su rostro mientras el azabache seguía lamiendo y después de un rato combinaba su lengua con sus dedos en el sexo de su navegante, notando que la humedad aumentaba en la zona…

Luffy seguía en su labor hasta que sintiendo que las piernas de su navegante temblaban, aumentaba el ritmo, provocando que la pelinaranja soltara un suspiro combinado con un grito de placer mientras tomaba la cabeza de su capitán para que no abandonase el lugar donde estaba…

\- ¡ **LUFYYYYYYYY! -** exclamó Nami totalmente extasiada e inundada en placer prácticamente yendose mentalmente de ese lugar, respirando agitadamente mientras el azabache se reincorporaba saboreando el momento alcanzado por su navegante…

Mirando de reojo ya un poco recuperada, Nami podía observar como Luffy se quitaba sus pantalones por lo que, tratando de reincorporarse, la pelinaranja notaba como el azabache sonreia, logrando que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente…

 **\- Eso estuvo bien, ¿no Nami? -** preguntó Luffy sin recibir respuesta ya que la pelinaranja lo arrastraba hacia la cama, mostrando una mirada sugerente al ver la erección del azabache, sabiendo que era hora de devolver lo obtenido…

 **-Ahora te toca, capitán** \- susurro Nami seductoramente haciendo que Luffy suspirara al sentir como su miembro erecto era recorrido lentamente por la lengua de la pelinaranja que finalizaba introduciéndolo en su boca…

Luffy se dejaba llevar por la felación hasta que sentía como Nami usaba sus enormes pechos para aprisionar el miembro erecto, combinándolos con su lengua para aumentar el placer dado al azabache…

Luffy observaba como Nami se detenía y se volvía a colocar encima de él, besandolo mientras comenzaba a frotar su sexo contra el miembro erecto del azabache, pidiendo satisfacción a todos sus deseos…

Acercando su rostro hacia Luffy, Nami arrojaba su aliento al oído de su capitán sintiéndose lista para lo siguiente, que culminaría con la fantasía que rondaba por la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

 **-Activa tu Gear Second, Luffy-** susurro Nami reincorporándose por lo que, el capitán de los mugiwaras acomodándose, notaba como la pelinaranja se colocaba en cuatro y le indicaba que se acercara…

Sin más que decir, Luffy activaba su segunda marcha, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo con la expulsión de humo ocasionado por la técnica, logrando que Nami tragara saliva, debido a la expectativa del momento que se acercaba…

 **\- ¿Estás lista, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy guiando su miembro erecto al sexo de su navegante que, respirando agitadamente, solo sentía como su entrada húmeda era estimulada por la punta del pene del azabache, notando calor y el humo surgir…

 **\- ¡Mételo ya, Luffy! -** exclamó Nami totalmente excitada haciendo que el capitán obedeciera sabiendo que ahora empezaba lo mejor de la noche, intentando algo novedoso por petición de la pelinaranja…

Nami notaba como en su sexo entraba el miembro erecto de Luffy y que se sentía más caliente de lo normal, sin embargo, eso provocaba que la navegante perdiera la razón al sentir el humo que golpeaba su interior…

 **-Será más rápido de lo normal, Nami-** habló Luffy terminando de entrar y tomando las caderas de la pelinaranja que, volteando, asentía y le indicaba a su capitán que empezara a moverse para calmar las ansias de ver su fantasía cumplida….

Sin que lo pudiera explicar, Nami se sentia en la gloria debido a que los embates dentro de ella de una forma tan rápida la estaban inundando en una oleada de placer, decidiendo agacharse para alzar su cadera y que Luffy continuara…

 **\- ¡No pares Luffy, ahhhh, ahhhh! -** gimió Nami dejando que saliva corriera por su boca sin poder evitarlo por lo que, el azabache sintiendo una presión en su miembro, no podia hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a su navegante que seguia exclamando de placer casi rasgando las sábanas de la cama mientras el vaivén continuaba sin tregua…

 **\- ¡Luffy, acércate, ahhhh, por favor! -** exclamó Nami acercando su mano en búsqueda de su capitán que, continuando con sus acciones estiraba su cabeza permitiendo que la pelinaranja lo besara, siendo muy breve el contacto debido a que ambos estaban extasiados de tanto placer…

Siguiendo con la sesión, Luffy sacaba su miembro erecto mientras Nami se volteaba y se acostaba de frente al azabache que, esbozando su característica sonrisa y aun expulsando humo en su segunda marcha, introducía su miembro en el sexo de su navegante…

La velocidad se hacía presente nuevamente y Nami abrazaba con fuerza a Luffy mientras sentía los embates en sus muslos debido a la velocidad del Gear Second, pero poco le importaba a la navegante que sentía choques eléctricos recorrer todo su cuerpo, logrando varios orgasmos simultáneos…

Sin detenerse, Luffy alzaba a Nami que solo podía enlazar sus brazos en el cuello del azabache que seguía empujando dentro de ella, besándose y disfrutando completamente del momento…

Ambos jóvenes seguían en esa placentera batalla mientras el sudor corría por sus cuerpos y Nami notaba como Luffy expulsaba humo debido a su segunda marcha en acción, sabiendo que su fantasía le estaba dando buenos dividendos….

 **\- ¡Fantástico Luffy, ahhhhhh, sigue, no pares, ahhhh!, ¡Diablos, ahhhh se siente increíblemente bien, ahhhhhh! –** exclamaba Nami logrando que el capitán se percatara como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes vaginales de la pelinaranja, enloqueciéndolo en el acto, por lo que empezaba a tocar los enormes pechos de su navegante…

Besando de nuevo a Luffy, Nami sabía que estaba cerca de acabar, así que, usando sus piernas para rodear y apretar la cadera del azabache, la navegante le daba a entender que estaba por llegar al clímax máximo…

 **\- ¡No pares Luffy, ahhhh, terminemos juntos, ahhhh! -** exclamó Nami por lo que, el capitán de los mugiwaras, siguiendo con sus movimientos, sentía que ya no podía continuar debido a la forma en que su miembro era apretado por el sexo de su navegante…

 **\- ¡LUFYYYYYYYY! -** gimió Nami finalmente abrazando con fuerza y arañando la espalda del azabache que sintiendo como perdía su segunda marcha exhalaba lentamente, terminando dentro de la pelinaranja y besándola profundamente ahogando el último gemido de ambos…

Terminando el beso, Nami notaba como Luffy sacaba su miembro mostrandose un poco más cansado de lo normal, por lo que la navegante agitada sonreia discretamente al reconocer que en verdad había disfrutado mucho esa sesión sexual junto a su capitán…

Minutos después, Nami tenía entre sus pechos a Luffy que se relajaba mientras la pelinaranja acariciaba el cabello de su capitán notando como recuperaba su respiración normal sin dormirse aún…

- **Eso fue increíble, Luffy-** susurro Nami besando con cariño al azabache que se percataba que debido a la velocidad del Gear Second, los muslos de su navegante estaban un poco rojos…

 **\- ¿Segura que no te hice daño? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, pero Nami soltando una carcajada, de nuevo besaba los labios de su capitán atolondrado, tranquilizándolo mientras ella lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate…

 **-De ser así, desde hace mucho te hubiese pedido que te detuvieras, Luffy-** habló Nami que no sentía sus piernas, pero la verdad no le importaba debido a que había cumplido su fantasía con resultados sumamente favorables…

 **-Espero que podamos disfrutar más noches como ésta, capitán-** habló Nami por lo que, Luffy mostrando su enorme sonrisa mientras respiraba aun agotado, estaba orgulloso de ver a su navegante feliz…

 **-Cuando cumplamos nuestros sueños, siempre será así Nami, te lo prometo-** habló Luffy seguro de sus palabras por lo que, la pelinaranja sabiendo que su capitán nunca mentía, depositaba un beso primero en la frente del azabache y luego en sus labios, mostrando que en verdad amaba a ese pirata idiota, pero de gran voluntad…

 **-Nami, ¿Puedo ir por algo de carne? -** preguntó Luffy minutos después haciendo que la pelinaranja volteara sabiendo que su capitán empezaría con sus ataques nocturnos a la cocina del Sunny…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber porque Luffy? -** preguntó Nami sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero el azabache revelaba algo de su segunda marcha que la navegante desconocía…

 **-Cuando uso el Gear Second, mi metabolismo trabaja rápidamente y por ende pierdo nutrientes-** habló Luffy por lo que, Nami desconociendo eso, miraba a su capitán y levantándose mientras se ponía un abrigo, la pelinaranja le depositaba un beso fugaz…

 **-Te traeré algo de comer, pero después, espero "más de eso" de nuevo, capitán-** habló Nami coqueta, haciendo que Luffy asintiera mientras veia cómo su navegante salía del camarote, sonriendo al saber que en verdad la amaba…

… **.**

 **-Así que esa era su petición, fufufufu, el Gear Second puede ser útil después de todo-** habló Robin trayendo unas botellas de sake al cuarto de vigía ya que Zoro seguia bebiendo mientras acompañaba a la arqueóloga…

 **\- ¿Otra vez espiándolos Robin? –** preguntó Zoro por lo que la arqueóloga acercándose, depositaba un beso al espadachín mientras por su boca corría sake de la última botella que ambos amantes habían disfrutado…

- **Solo quería saber la petición de nuestra navegante, no desearía ser catalogada de voyerista y menos con mis nakamas, fufufufu-** habló Robin riendo discretamente mientras Zoro tomaba una nueva botella de sake, carcajeando al saber que la noche era joven y que cierto cocinero de ceja en remolino enfadaria si se enterara de las visitas de Luffy a Nami en las noches…

- **Después de todo, el poder de nuestro capitán no solamente sirve en contra de nuestros enemigos, jajajaja-** finalizó Zoro observando como la noche en el Thousand Sunny parecía una de las tantas que mostrarían que los mugiwaras habían disfrutado su paso por el mundo pirata…

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 **- _¡Un médico, un médico para los que se desangran!_  
**

 _ **-Chopper, tú eres un médico (yo con una gotita recorriendo mi nuca)**_

 _ **-¡Qué me digas médico no me hará feliz, idiota! (Chopper haciendo su bailecito)**_

 _ **Alejándome lentamente agradezco hayan llegado hasta aquí y por ello abro una nueva sección de preguntas y respuestas a reviews...**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 _ **-LECTOR PREGUNTÓN, pregunta: ¿Por qué tus notas son ahora en cursiva, Zero?**_

 _ **Falkner responde: Porque quería cambiar la rutina, hahahaha...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**_


	2. Probador

_**NOTA: Aquí sigo disfrutando de mis pequeñas vacaciones...**_

 _ **Gracias por la aceptación del trabajo de su servidor y he aquí una nueva entrega...**_

 _ **Hay una pequeña referencia a uno de mis trabajos anteriores, "Las Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras Historias" de modo que quienes siguen mi trayecto desde mis inicios la conocerán perfectamente y para quien no, tranquilos, no afecta al entendimiento de esta fantasía pero si se quedan con la intriga, los invito a leer el fic mencionado...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 2: Probador

Iniciaba un día normal en el Nuevo Mundo, por esta razón un barco pirata que seguía navegando en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras, se preparaba para llegar a una pequeña isla para desembarcar y comprar provisiones para seguir su viaje en el extenso océano…

- **Aquí tienes mi dulce ángel-** habló Sanji terminando de servir una copa de frutas mientras la dejaba en las manos de una chica de cabello color naranja que seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente…

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** habló Nami que ese día portaba un bikini de colores combinados entre azul marino y color blanco, alzando sus enormes lentes de playa y agradeciendo con una sonrisa al cocinero…

 **\- ¡Cuando gustes mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos y girando alrededor de la navegante para posteriormente servir una bebida a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras, Robin, que igualmente agradecia…

 **\- ¿Tardaremos mucho en arribar, Nami? -** preguntó Robin haciendo que la pelinaranja que jugaba lanzando una moneda, volteara para responder a la cuestión de su amiga mientras sus demás nakamas se divertían comiendo pedazos de sandias…

 **-Dentro de tres horas estaremos en un pueblo, espero podamos cubrir los gastos necesarios del barco porque se nos está acabando el dinero-** habló Nami suspirando de manera que Luffy ladeando la cabeza al escuchar eso, tomaba su mentón como si estuviera pensando en algo, lo que sorprendía a sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente Luffy? -** preguntó Usopp temeroso, ya que siempre que el azabache hablaba, alguna estupidez era segura y más debido a la lógica que manejaba el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Si no tenemos mucho dinero, creo que la prioridad es comprar carne-** habló Luffy muy seguro provocando que sus nakamas se lamentaran al saber que su capitán en verdad era un completo idiota que solo pensaba en comer…

 **\- ¡Sabía que saldrías con algo así! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados en tanto que con sus manos deformaba el rostro de Luffy, ya que la navegante le jalaba sin delicadeza sus mejillas sabiendo de la habilidad elástica del azabache…

 **-Bueno prepárense y a cada uno les daré su presupuesto** \- finalizó Nami mientras soltaba a Luffy, haciendo que sus nakamas asintieran retirándose de la cubierta para prepararse, dejando solos a la pelinaranja y al azabache…

 **-Bueno, esta vez me acompañaras, ya que eres el único que no necesita comprar algo de primera necesidad, ¿entendido Luffy? -** habló Nami, pero al voltear observaba como el azabache prestaba su atención a un pequeño colibrí que deambulaba en una flor de Robin y había bajado a la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Luego te quejas de porque te golpeo, idiota-** murmuró Nami con una vena surgiendo en su sien y apretando su puño, pero a punto de cumplir lo dicho, la navegante se detenía al escuchar las palabras de su capitán…

- **Hace tiempo, Makino me contó que cuando un colibrí se acerca a tus alrededores, es porque te viene a avisar que un ser querido está bien en el otro mundo-** habló Luffy refiriéndose a Ace lo que hacía que Nami se diera cuenta que, a pesar de desconocer muchas cosas, su capitán sabía detalles en verdad interesantes…

 **-A veces no puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de tu cabeza-** finalizó Nami acercándose y viendo junto a Luffy como el colibrí se iba, por ello la pelinaranja depositaba un beso en la mejilla del azabache, alejándose de ese lugar sonriendo y estirándose como gato…

- **Recuerda, me vas a acompañar en mis compras** \- habló Nami yéndose mientras Luffy asentía y seguía observando como los insectos de las flores de Robin se movían entre el césped del Sunny…

Finalmente, Zoro que estaba en el puesto de vigía terminando su entrenamiento, podía observar a lo lejos, la isla que se refería la navegante y la cual sería el punto para reabastecer el barco…

 **\- ¡Isla a la vista! –** exclamó Zoro a través de los den den mushi altavoz, lo que provocaba que los demás mugiwaras salieran a la cubierta, viendo una isla normal y que parecía pacifica, sin piratas ni la marina a la vista…

- **Bueno, Brook se queda a cuidar el barco, Chopper se encargará de lo que pediste-** habló Nami empezando a repartir berries entre sus nakamas, los cuales ponían un gesto de "eres una tacaña" hacia la navegante…

 **\- ¿Alguna objeción?** \- preguntó Nami con un aura de amenaza, de modo que, tragando saliva, Usopp y Chopper negaban mientras se abrazaban como forma de protección y los demás mugiwaras suspiraban por la actitud de la navegante…

 **-Entonces junto a tu colección de té también agrego la Shonen Jump, ¿verdad Brook? -** preguntó Chopper mientras el músico esqueleto asentía ya que buscaba su revista para leer sus mangas favoritos…

 **\- ¡¿No les dije que compren solo lo necesario?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados, pero calmándose, la navegante bajaba del Thousand Sunny con sus nakamas para ver el pequeño pueblo…

 **-Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos en cuatro horas, no causen problemas-** finalizó Nami al ver que los problemáticos de la tripulación (Zoro y Luffy) estaban acompañando a quienes los vigilarían (Robin y ella) …

Caminando junto a Luffy que tenía el sombrero de paja colgando en su espalda, Nami podía divisar una tienda de ropa, así pues, sabiendo que necesitaba modificar su guardarropa, la pelinaranja tomaba la mano de su capitán para llevarlo a dicho lugar…

 **\- ¡Oh este lugar es inmenso! -** exclamó Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras Nami suspiraba y se daba cuenta que, a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, tenían buenas prendas en los aparadores de aquella tienda…

Mirando en los mostradores, la atención de Nami se iba hacia unas prendas muy peculiares que le recordaban cuando habían peleado con el pirata Shiki…

 **\- ¿Podemos probarnos esos conjuntos? -** preguntó Nami refiriéndose a un traje blanco de hombre y a un vestido del mismo color, haciendo que la encargada del lugar aprobara, bajando las prendas de los maniquíes y entregándolos a la pelinaranja…

 **-Solo que, en el caso del traje del hombre, solo son el saco y el pantalón, la camisa…-** habló la encargada deteniendo sus palabras al ver como Nami asentía agitando la mano y se iba platicando con Luffy hacia el área de los probadores…

 **-Bueno vamos a acomodarte este conjunto, Luffy** \- finalizó Nami que seguía escogiendo la camisa para armar el conjunto, pero al regresar la mirada, la pelinaranja se llevaba una gran sorpresa…

 **\- ¡¿Se puede saber porque te estas quitando la ropa aquí, Luffy?!-** exclamó Nami mientras el azabache se quitaba por completo una playera negra que tenía el jolly roger de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo señorita? -** preguntó una chica de cabello castaño acercándose, pero se detenía al ver el cuerpo trabajado de Luffy, enfocándose en el abdomen marcado del azabache que no se percataba de la situación…

 **\- "Se ve tan sexy, además esa cicatriz cruzando sus pectorales le da un toque rudo"-** pensó la encargada del local, por lo que Nami viendo ese gesto, fingía toser para sacar de su trance a la castaña que seguía hipnotizada con el cuerpo de Luffy…

 **\- ¿Permite que mi compañero pueda acceder al área de probadores? -** preguntó Nami con un tono amenazante así que la encargada sintiendo hostilidad, se alejaba mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa…

 **-Sí, disculpe, cualquier cosa llámenme-** finalizó la chica ruborizada, pero volteaba dando un último vistazo al cuerpo de Luffy que era regañado por su falta de pudor por Nami que se mostraba un poco celosa…

 **-Ponte todo esto junto, tonto-** habló Nami mientras le entregaba la ropa a Luffy confundiéndolo debido a la actitud de su nakama, que se ruborizaba un poco por la mirada del pelinegro…

 **\- ¿Estás celosa Nami? -** preguntó Luffy suponiendo que su navegante se había enojado por la escena ocurrida con la encargada de la tienda, aunque el azabache desconocía por qué…

 **-Eso no te importa-** habló Nami cerrando la puerta del probador y sentándose en un sillón para esperar el resultado final de su elección para vestir al capitán de los mugiwaras que empezaba a batallar con las prendas…

Saliendo del vestidor, Nami observaba los cambios que le había hecho a ese traje blanco, los cuales reflejaban completamente la personalidad de su capitán…

Luffy vestía unas bermudas blancas, una camisa color morada con flores colores naranja abierta mostrando parte de su cicatriz, encima un saco color blanco y como accesorios, un collar y un sombrero de paja de forma ancha, permitiendo que el tesoro de Luffy colgara en su espalda…

 **-Algo falta-** habló Nami mordiendo una de sus uñas mientras pensaba de modo que, analizando a su capitán, la pelinaranja se iba por un momento, regresando con algo que ponía en el rostro del azabache acomodándolo para completar el atuendo…

 **-Perfecto-** habló Nami colocando unos lentes redondos color rojo, haciendo que Luffy se viera en un espejo y esbozara su característica sonrisa, feliz de portar la ropa que su navegante había escogido para él…

 **-Gracias Nami, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy haciendo que su sonrisa contagiara a la navegante que, acercándose y poniéndose en puntitas, depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios de su capitán…

 **-Bueno es mi turno de cambiarme** \- habló Nami tomando su prenda mientras Luffy asentía y se sentaba en el pequeño sillón esperando a que su nakama se cambiara con el vestido que había seleccionado…

Pasaban unos minutos y fiel a su manera de ser paciente, Luffy se balanceaba en el sillón hasta que se levantaba y tocaba con insistencia la puerta del probador donde se encontraba Nami…

 **\- ¡Nami estoy aburrido! -** exclamó Luffy mientras del otro lado, la navegante se mostraba en ropa interior probándose el vestido blanco y empezaba a enfadarse, al saber la poca paciencia de su capitán…

 **\- ¡¿No te puedes estar quieto unos minutos Luffy?! –** preguntó Nami modelando su silueta en el espejo mientras veía si el vestido blanco le combinaría bien modelando en distintas posiciones ignorando al azabache…

 **-Parece como aquella vez en el Grand Line, cuando entraste al probador, no tienes paciencia…-** habló Nami, pero detenía sus palabras al recordar aquella vez en la que Luffy había entrado en su vestidor y la idea loca de tener sexo en ese lugar había entrado en la mente de la navegante…

 **\- "¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora?"-** pensó el lado no racional de Nami, de modo que empezando a sentir algo de excitación por la adrenalina, la pelinaranja suspiraba mientras sentía un ligero cosquilleo entre sus piernas…

 **-Luffy, ¿hay alguien cerca de los alrededores?** \- preguntó Nami así que, viendo hacia las distintas direcciones, el azabache estiraba su cuello gracias a su habilidad para seguir buscando a alguna persona en la tienda…

 **\- ¿Necesitas algo Nami?, no hay encargadas, pero si quieres voy a buscar alguna-** habló Luffy orgulloso de ser de utilidad, pero la navegante escondiendo su mirada en una sombra y revelando una sonrisa sagaz, sabía que el momento perfecto había llegado…

 **-Luffy, ayúdame para amarrar mi vestido-** habló Nami por ello el capitán obedeciendo, entraba en el probador donde estaba su nakama y veía la espalda de la navegante que sonreía mientras sentía su corazón latir deprisa…

 **-Cierra idiota, alguien puede vernos-** habló Nami sosteniendo los agarres del vestido, así que acatando la orden y acercándose, Luffy tomaba los extremos del vestido e iniciaba el agarre para terminar de vestir a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Qué tal luzco Luffy? -** preguntó Nami girando mientras modelada el vestido blanco y el azabache admiraba la belleza de la pelinaranja, sabiendo que cualquier prenda que usara se veía bien en ella…

 **-Luces linda Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy logrando que la pelinaranja, consciente de que la primera parte de su plan estaba completado, se acercara sensualmente hacia su capitán, dándose la vuelta para seguir su estrategia…

 **-Desátalo Luffy, por favor-** habló Nami arrastrando las palabras de manera que haciendo caso, el azabache desataba los nudos, dejando que el vestido blanco cayera, mostrando que la pelinaranja solo traía puesto unas bragas sexys color blanco, haciendo que el capitán tragara saliva por la vista que tenía enfrente…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Luffy? -** preguntó sensualmente Nami girando su cuello y moviendo su largo cabello hacia el frente, en consecuencia, el capitán un poco nervioso, notaba como la pelinaranja se daba la vuelta, mostrando sus enormes pechos desnudos y acercándose como si el azabache fuera su presa…

- **Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿sucede algo capitán?** – preguntó Nami pegando su cuerpo desnudo al pecho de Luffy mientras con sus dedos delineaba la cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales del azabache que controlaba sus ansias…

- **Aquí no, Nami-** susurro Luffy apretando su puño para controlarse, ya que podría ser catalogado de idiota, pero entendía claramente cuando su navegante buscaba provocarlo para tener sexo después de varias ocasiones en sus encuentros íntimos…

 **-Hace dos años tu diste inicio a esto, ahora termínalo-** concluyó Nami entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de Luffy, expulsando parte de su aliento cálido en la oreja del azabache que miraba fijamente a su navegante…

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Nami? -** preguntó Luffy tragando saliva mientras sus manos solamente delineaban la silueta de su navegante y así lograba reprimir su instinto que le gritaba internamente que poseyera a la mujer que tenía enfrente…

 **-Hace dos años entraste a mi probador y me viste desnuda sin saber que yo te gustaba, no te cobré los berries correspondientes por ver mi cuerpo, ahora me pagarás con intereses-** finalizó Nami moviendo su mano para agarrar firmemente la entrepierna de Luffy que dejaba escapar un suspiro por el ambiente que se había creado…

 **-No juegues con fuego, Nami…-** susurro Luffy mostrando su mirada ensombrecida, haciendo que la pelinaranja lo mirara extraño hasta que sentía como era empujada, dejando escapar un ligero gemido al chocar con la pared del probador y tener sus brazos tomados por la mano del azabache…

- **Si no quieres quemarte** \- habló Luffy mirando fijamente a Nami que sabía perfectamente que había despertado el instinto del capitán y que ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, aunque poco le interesaba a la navegante…

 **\- Con que esos aires de grandeza te traes, ¿eh? -** preguntó Nami que sintiendo el aliento de Luffy en sus labios, liberaba sus brazos y los cruzaba en el cuello del azabache atacando su boca sin importar el lugar donde se encontraban…

 **\- ¡Luffy! –** exclamó Nami tapando su boca para no dejar escapar algún gemido mientras sus piernas temblaban, ya que sus pechos eran lamidos y chupados por el azabache, que se enfocaba en los pezones rosados que estaban erectos de satisfacción…

Siguiendo su labor mientras Nami seguía apoyada en la pared del probador, Luffy empezaba a bajar lentamente las bragas de la pelinaranja, haciendo que ella con cuidado le permitiera tal acción, ya que seguía inundada en su fantasía que por fin se estaba cumpliendo…

 **-Estas muy mojada, Nami-** habló Luffy mostrando una faceta que muy pocos conocían del capitán, tal vez debido a las enseñanzas de la navegante en el ámbito sexual desde el previo hasta el final del acto…

 **-Apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tonto-** susurro Nami que estaba muy sensible y que, debido al nivel de excitación alcanzado, ya no podía formular alguna idea coherente nublada por el deseo…

 **-Señorita, ¿Dónde se encuentra su acompañante? –** preguntó una de las encargadas de la tienda deteniendo y paralizando a Luffy que se levantaba de prisa, siendo abrazado por Nami que ahogándolo entre sus pechos lo callaba…

 **-Está en el área de hombres, en el probador** \- habló Nami con tranquilidad mientras con su mano libre levantaba a Luffy guiando su miembro erecto hacia la zona húmeda y preparada de ella…

- **Ya veo, bueno espero les agraden las ropas que tenemos, cualquier cosa sigo en los alrededores-** finalizó la chica yéndose, tranquilizando a Luffy que notaba como Nami lo guiaba para que entrara completamente en su sexo, logrando un suspiro que ambos callaron con un beso profundo, uniéndose por fin…

Luffy alzaba la pierna derecha de Nami mientras seguía entrando y saliendo a un ritmo que solo el instinto le indicaba y la pelinaranja le arañaba la espalda, disfrutando inmensamente…

Finalmente, Luffy cargaba a Nami por ambas piernas haciendo que ella se aferrara al cuello de su capitán sin permitir que las embestidas se detuvieran y la navegante silenciaba sus gemidos besando al azabache…

Sabiendo que se acercaba el final, Nami tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Luffy, besándolo profundamente y ahogando el último gemido de éxtasis total mientras ambos llegaban al clímax del acto sexual…

 **\- Luffy, eso fue espléndido –** susurro Nami sumamente agotada, pero de forma placentera mientras reposaba sus brazos en el cuello del capitán que se mostraba igual de cansado, pero aun cargaba a su navegante disfrutando del contacto después de la sesión…

Minutos después, Luffy mantenía una sonrisa idiota esperando a Nami que, cambiándose mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su fantasía se había vuelto realidad…

 **-Regresen pronto-** habló la encargada mientras entregaba todas las bolsas de las compras a Luffy que miraba como Nami sonreía ya que había logrado el 50% de descuento en sus compras y estaba totalmente relajada…

 **\- ¿Nos vamos Luffy? -** preguntó Nami con una sonrisa cálida mirando a su capitán que asintiendo era tomado del brazo por su navegante y juntos salían de la tienda mientras las encargadas se despedían sin saber lo que había sucedido en la tienda…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? –** sugirió Nami mientras Luffy asentía y seguía a la pelinaranja, dejando a la encargada de la tienda que sonreía sabiendo que esos jóvenes estaban enamorados…

Viendo que el sol alumbraba ese pueblo y percatándose que sus nakamas llegaban al lugar pactado para regresar al Thousand Sunny, Nami no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Luffy, haciendo que este respondiera el agarre, no sin antes voltear para admirar la sonrisa de su navegante…

- **Te amo tonto-** susurro Nami sonriendo de modo que Luffy, alzando su pecho de orgullo, tomaba su sombrero de paja y lo colocaba en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, sabiendo que había hecho la elección correcta para su tripulación y para su vida:

 _La mejor navegante del mundo y la única mujer que amaría…_

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 _ **Lo que sucedió en el probador, se queda en el probador, hahahaha...**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DE LECTORES POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 _ **-OTAKU GIRL: Grata es tu presencia en mi nuevo trabajo mi dulce Megumi-chan... Espero que con mis fics, nuevos escritores surjan y nuevas historias LuNa inunden Fanfiction...**_

 _ **Respondiendo a tu cuestion: Bepo, Luffy y Nami son mis personajes favoritos...**_

 _ **-ALICE1420: Mi fic no posee seguro contra hemorragias nasales (experiencia ocurrida en Sanji al leer uno de mis oneshots me hizo tomar esta decisión, ya que el que perdió sangre fue tu servidor no Sanji)...**_

 _ **Respondiendo a tu cuestion: Mi inspiración para escribir Lemmons son:**_

 _ **5% Experiencias propias (Ok, olvida eso)**_

 _ **15% Libros**_

 _ **30% Otros oneshots de esta indole que a mi parecer les falto algo y fueron mi inspiración...**_

 _ **50% Leer los oneshots de una de mis grandes influencias (además de Kaoru-sensei): FLAMES TO DUST (que de hecho es más ZoRo)**_

 _ **Espero haya respondido tu cuestion...**_

 _ **-LUNADRAGNEEL24: Asi siempre será Luffy, se preocupa por sus nakamas, shishishishi... Espero leer más historias de tu autoria, un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **-SOLITARIO196: Tus consejos serán tomados en cuenta por tu servidor... No dare ninguna justificación sobre mi forma de escribir, hace mucho aprendí gracias a Kaoru-sensei que la mejor critica es la que te ayuda a mejorar... De hecho estos meses trato de empaparme con nuevas reglas de escritura y empiezo a leer de nuevo ya que en el área que deseo desarrollarme (la radio y locución) necesitas leer muchisimo para cuando hables de un tema en específico... Un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **-SANTIAGO AGUILERA: Es la fantasía predilecta de Nami y supongo que la de Luffy seria en pilas de carne, hahahaha... Pues será cuestión de esperar nakama... Gracias por tu apoyo...  
**_

 _ **-DRAGNEELJOSE: Mientras sigas mi historia yo me doy por cumplido... No negare que luego me preocupa no ver reviews de lectores frecuentes, pero se que somos personas con obligaciones y que por ello el tiempo nos consume... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste este fic...**_

 _ **-LADYEPONA93: Debía mostrar como surgio esa forma de hacer el amor tan interesante, hahahaha... Eso sí, no esperen una tercera marcha en uso, creo que sería exagerado... (¡¿Crees que no hemos hecho uso del Gear Third de Luffy?! (Nami)...Hola Nami, ¿no crees que eso no es sano para tu persona?** **(yo atemorizado), ¡¿Crees que usamos el gear third al maximo?!, ¡¿Eres estupido acaso?!, (Nami enfadada)... Solo aumento un poco el tamaño del miembro de Luffy para... (Nami totalmente ruborizada y eso ultimo lo dice susurrando)...Mientras eso pasa, me alejo lentamente...  
**_

 _ **Bueno, respondidas sus preguntas, solo me queda mandarles un abrazo de Bepo mientras pienso como Luffy usa el Gear Third a petición de Nami... ¡CALLATE PERVERTIDO! (Nami mientras golpea brutalmente a su servidor)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima fantasía... (No le digan a Nami que escribo esta colección...)**_


	3. En la Guarida del Enemigo

_**NOTA: Tercera Fantasía...**_

 _ **Vaya que los lectores me sorprenden con sus sugerencias para las próximas fantasías asi que quiero contarles algo que rondaba por mi cabeza al concebir las ideas para este fic...**_

 _ **Queria que el número de oneshots en un principio lo decidieran ustedes, pero ciertos detalles sobre la organización de mis tiempos provoca que no pueda escribir a pedido y en verdad me parecía una buena idea porque fantasías de índole sexual hay muchas y como joven adulto que soy (si, ya no soy un adolescente) no me es raro hablar de estos temas aunque se de mucha gente que se incomoda sobre el mismo...**_

 _ **Bueno, para no alargar la nota, he decidido que posterior a esta colección escribiré una segunda entrega, ya que así veré que fantasías no escribí y también si Oda-sama me proporciona escenarios estratégicos en su obra para crear nuevas situaciones suculentas...**_

 _ **Un favor mis lectores: Tomen en cuenta las 10 fantasías que escribiré y todos los oneshots con lemmon que he escrito, ya que quien me ayude, recibirá su crédito respectivo en la segunda entrega...**_

 _ **Dicho esto, son libres de darme escenarios para nuevas fantasías, si dentro de las 10 que planee se encuentran las suyas significa que piensan igual que un servidor (pervertidos XD) y si no, en la segunda entrega las veran escritas con su crédito al autor de la idea...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 3: En la Guarida del Enemigo

Era una de las tantas aventuras que tenían los Mugiwaras en una isla en la que habían desembarcado debido a la información obtenida gracias a la navegante de que, en ese lugar un gran tesoro había sido enterrado…

Como era costumbre, los mugiwaras se habían separado, en consecuencia, la navegante iba acompañada de un pirata con un característico sombrero de paja mientras eran llevados a lo que parecía la guarida de unos piratas en una cueva…

 **-Pensar que capturaríamos al pirata con una recompensa de 500 millones de berries, "Mugiwara" Monkey D. Luffy, hahahaha-** alardeó un pirata gordito siendo acompañado por sus demás colegas que asentían mientras jalaban a Luffy y a Nami encerrándolos en una jaula que todo indicaba no era de Kairoseki…

En este punto se preguntarán, ¿Por qué un pirata como Luffy, tan fuerte para derrotar a un Shichibukai como Donquixote Doflamingo, terminó así?, la pregunta se respondía sola al ver el gesto de calma en la navegante de los mugiwaras…

- **Nami, ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo que seguir fingiendo? -** preguntó Luffy que vestía sus bermudas azules, un pañuelo amarillo amarrado a su cintura y para complementar el atuendo, el azabache tenía una camisa blanca, abierta para mostrar la cicatriz que cruzaba sus pectorales…

 **-Cuando obtengamos el tesoro, Luffy** \- susurro Nami que portaba un vestido corto de color blanco y con temática floral ajustado a su delgada figura, zapatillas de tacón color naranja y el cabello largo de la chica se mantenía suelto…

- **Miren, esa chica es Nami, "Dorobou Neko", es mucho más hermosa que en su cartel de recompensa-** habló otro pirata logrando que sus colegas voltearan hacia la pelinaranja que, percatándose de las miradas lascivas de esos sujetos, los ignoraba por completo, ya que sabía lo predecibles que eran la mayoría de los hombres…

- **Se nota que su capitán sabe escoger a su tripulación, he oído muchos relatos de que varios piratas han querido secuestrarte, señorita Nami-** habló el que parecía el capitán de esos piratas, de manera que la pelinaranja sonreía discretamente al saber que su plan iba como deseaba ya que observaba el mapa en posesión de aquel hombre…

 **-No importa eso, al fin a cabo mi capitán es muy fuerte-** habló Nami provocando una mueca de enojo en el capitán de aquella tripulación hasta que veía como Luffy se entretenía mirando la tierra, haciendo que la navegante suspirara al recordar la falta de atención que tenía el azabache…

- **Bueno, después de obtener el tesoro de esta isla, también tendré en mis filas a la mejor navegante del mundo, hahahaha** \- finalizó el pirata haciendo que Luffy volteara con seriedad al escuchar eso, pero Nami se interponía, dándole a entender al azabache que se relajara o echaría a perder la estrategia planeada…

- **Cuídenlos, estaremos un rato ocupados buscando el tesoro-** habló el capitán de aquella tripulación mientras sus hombres, aproximadamente 10, acataban la orden viendo como su capitán se retiraba de esa cueva que fungía como guarida provisional…

 **-Oigan ¿y si jugamos un rato con nuestra nueva nakama? -** preguntó un pirata secundado de los demás que empezaban a reír y no les parecía mala idea, sabiendo que disponían de mucho tiempo libre hasta que regresara su capitán…

 **-Después de que dejemos esta isla tendrán todo el tiempo para divertirse con ella, recuerden que el jefe quiere sus conocimientos de cartografía, no la quiere por su cuerpo** \- habló un subordinado un poco más coherente a la situación de que la captura de ese pirata de 500 millones había sido demasiado fácil, haciéndole levantar sospechas hacia la pelinaranja que le parecía la estratega de los mugiwaras…

 **-Vamos Rek, imagínate poseer el cuerpo de esa chica-** habló el pirata gordito logrando que Nami empezara a carcajear, llamando la atención de los piratas y Luffy que miraba fijamente a la pelinaranja buscando la razón de su risa…

 **-Solo hay una persona que puede poseerme-** habló Nami muy segura burlándose de las palabras de esos piratas, que volteaban enfadados ante lo dicho por la pelinaranja que seguía riendo en forma de reto…

 **-Esa persona es este hombre con una recompensa de 500 millones de berries, Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo Rey de los Piratas** \- habló Nami que, aunque estaba atada con cadenas, señalaba al capitán de los mugiwaras que seguía mostrando un semblante de confusión, lo que causaba una enorme carcajada en los piratas presentes…

 **\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA, ese chico ni ha de saber que es estar con una mujer! -** exclamaron los piratas sin detener sus carcajadas, pero Nami sabiendo que dirían eso, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Luffy lo besaba en los labios, cambiando el semblante de esos hombres al notar como la pelinaranja susurraba algo al oído del azabache…

 **-Usa tu Haoshoku Haki, "Rey Pirata"-** susurro Nami lentamente por ello, Luffy se levantaba cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro, lo que lograba que los piratas de esa guarida, tragaran saliva al sentir la tensión en el aire…

 **-Sabía que era una trampa-** habló el subordinado que dudaba de la captura del pirata del sombrero de paja tratando de protegerse hasta que, alzando la mirada, Luffy usaba su Haoshoku Haki para dejar inconscientes a todos los piratas que caían expulsando espuma por la boca, mostrando su pobre voluntad…

 **\- ¿Ya puedo quitarme las cadenas? –** preguntó Luffy ya que notaba que el plan de Nami había iniciado, pero al voltear, el azabache era apoyado contra la jaula por la pelinaranja que mostraba rubor en su rostro…

- **Tenemos tiempo para estar solos-** susurro Nami que, con su habilidad como ladrona, había zafado con facilidad las cadenas que la tenían prisionera, después de haber sentido recorrer por su cuerpo toda la onda de Haki de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Y el tesoro, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy mientras veía como la chica se colocaba encima de él y todo el ambiente claramente había cambiado a un panorama sexual, olvidando el entorno en el que se hallaban…

 **-Dejemos que los demás lo encuentren, ahora eres mi prisionero-** susurro Nami mordiendo con suavidad la oreja de Luffy que sentía que la chica lo estaba provocando y en lugar de molestarle, era placentero y relajante para él…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes Nami? -** preguntó nervioso Luffy de manera que la pelinaranja delineando la cicatriz del azabache, mostraba que estaba enojada por la forma en que esos piratas se habían expresado de su capitán…

- **Esos idiotas dijeron que no sabes estar con una mujer, Luffy-** habló Nami mientras besaba el cuello del azabache que tragaba saliva apretando las cadenas que lo detenían como si entendería que, si las rompía, causaría el enojo de su navegante…

 **-Es hora de demostrar cuanto has aprendido conmigo** \- susurro Nami mirando fijamente a Luffy y para proseguir lo besaba en los labios lenta y sensualmente, terminando por morder el labio inferior del azabache…

 **\- ¿Qué dices Luffy? -** preguntó Nami sonriendo, en consecuencia, mostrando un semblante agitado, el capitán asentía controlando sus instintos, ya que desde que había descubierto el sexo con su navegante, obedecía fielmente ya que sabía lo placentero que era ese acto…

- **Usaré Kenbunshoku Haki para ver si se acercan enemigos-** habló Luffy tratando de calmar su respiración, de modo que escuchando eso, Nami le regalaba una sonrisa mientras seguía mordiéndole el cuello…

Dejando encadenado a Luffy, Nami se estiraba acomodando su largo cabello naranja mientras el azabache respiraba inquieto sabiendo perfectamente que su navegante lo torturaba…

 **\- ¿Quieres que te quite las cadenas?** \- preguntó Nami susurrando en el oído de Luffy que se mostraba impaciente, tanto que la pelinaranja no creía esa faceta que hacía tiempo atrás había despertado en el azabache después de haber declarado lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

 **-Te has vuelto un pervertido-** habló Nami reincorporándose mientras prácticamente ahogaba entre sus enormes pechos el rostro de Luffy que murmuraba cosas, intentando contener sus manos que querían romper la cadena que lo inmovilizaba…

Liberando la cadena, Nami seguía encima de Luffy que se acostaba, no sin antes obedecer a su navegante que le quitaba la camisa blanca que portaba deleitándose con los firmes músculos del azabache…

 **-Intentemos que sea rápido, pero que ambos lo disfrutemos-** susurro Nami besando profundamente a Luffy que movía lentamente sus manos para tocar las caderas de la pelinaranja e ir subiendo hacia la espalda sabiendo de antemano el ritmo ideal…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** – exclamó Nami ya que sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por los dedos de su capitán, logrando que la pelinaranja se derritiera por esas manos que describía como mágicas después de haber experimentado tantos masajes antiestrés…

Levantándose, Nami veía el rubor en el rostro de Luffy así que, besándolo rápidamente para reincorporarse, la navegante empezaba quitarse el vestido ajustado a su figura, mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo, ya que ese día no usaba sujetador…

- **Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras guiaba hacia sus pechos las manos del azabache empezando a moldearlos y permitiendo que el capitán apretara los pezones ya erectos, logrando gemiditos que la navegante intentaba callar debido a lo sensible de esa zona…

Luffy seguía tocando los pechos de Nami mientras volteaba para ver a los piratas que había dejado inconsciente, de modo que, sintiendo un poco de celos, el capitán de los mugiwaras se levantaba, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que sentía como era abrazada…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó Nami al percatarse como el azabache la veia fijamente y sintiendo esa mirada de deseo, la navegante acariciaba el cabello de su capitán, esperando saber el porqué de su actuar…

- **No me gusta que otros te vean, eres mía Nami** \- habló Luffy un poco posesivo, provocando una sonrisa discreta en la navegante que besaba dulcemente a su capitán mientras le movía un mechón de su cabello negro…

 **-Eso ya lo sé, tonto-** habló Nami volviendo a besar a Luffy y en lugar de enojarse por la actitud posesiva de su capitán, la pelinaranja se daba cuenta que eso la excitaba más, sintiéndose totalmente amada y protegida…

Acomodando su camisa blanca en el suelo, Luffy acostaba con suavidad a Nami que permitía la siguiente acción del azabache que empezaba a recorrer con besos húmedos el cuerpo desnudo de su navegante…

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Nami sintiendo como su cuerpo era explorado por los labios y la lengua del azabache logrando que la pelinaranja se arqueara de placer mientras su lado racional se preguntaba si en verdad estaba haciendo el amor con su capitán en la guarida donde había piratas enemigos inconscientes que podrían despertar en cualquier instante…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami ahogando su gemido con su mano, ya que su capitán se acercaba a las zonas más sensibles de ella y, por ende, olas de placer se desatarían, algo que ambos amantes disfrutaban mucho …

 **-Nami, no grites mucho o se despertaran-** habló Luffy que alzaba la cabeza arrastrando un pequeño hilillo de saliva, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la pelinaranja lo atraía hacia sus enormes pechos, ahogándolo en el proceso…

 **-Tú tienes la culpa por ser habilidoso** \- susurro Nami, lo que lograba que inconscientemente subiera un poco el ego de Luffy mientras la navegante seguía con el inmenso rubor en su rostro y se daba cuenta que ahora su capitán la estaba torturando…

- **Ya veo, shishishishi-** concluyó Luffy que decidía seguir en lo suyo y sin decir más, empezaba a lamer con lentitud el pezón de uno de los pechos de la navegante, logrando un gemido que la chica callaba con su mano mientras el azabache cubría totalmente con sus labios aquel pezón…

Dejando unos pechos satisfechos, Luffy seguía bajando para que lentamente, se deshiciera de esa prenda que cubría el sexo de Nami y soplara un poco para mover el ligero vello color naranja que la chica había dejado bien cuidado en la zona del pubis, logrando que el aliento de la navegante se cortara debido a lo susceptible que era esa zona que el azabache tocaba…

 **-Luffy-** solo pudo susurrar la navegante experimentando como su sexo era recorrido por la lengua del azabache que se enfocaba en el clítoris y el punto g, dejando que la pelinaranja se envolviera en esas olas de placer sin importarle el lugar en donde estaba ocurriendo…

Respirando agitadamente, Nami observaba como Luffy se levantaba y mostraba su miembro erecto empezando a guiarlo hacia la entrada húmeda de la navegante que permitía dicha acción a su capitán, suplicándole que calmara su ansiedad…

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Nami experimentando un primer orgasmo con el simple contacto mientras el azabache se daba su tiempo para llegar y estar cerca de su navegante, entrando por completo y silenciando el gemido de la pelinaranja besándola profundamente…

 **-Has aprendido mucho, Luffy-** susurro Nami acariciando la mejilla de su capitán dejándose llevar por el ritmo suave que había tomado el azabache para posteriormente ambos besarse, ahogando los gemidos que surgían de sus bocas…

- **Es que tengo a la mejor navegante y maestra, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa al mirar fijamente a Nami que se ruborizaba y en verdad comprendía que el azabache la amaba con todo su corazón…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** gemía Nami mientras el pelinegro aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas y la pelinaranja arañaba con fuerza la espalda de su capitán enredando sus piernas en la cadera del azabache enseñándole que no era el único que podía controlar la situación…

 **\- ¡Estoy cerca Nami! –** habló Luffy que seguía moviéndose logrando que la pelinaranja atrajera el rostro del azabache para besarlo, indicándole que también estaba cerca del clímax…

Sintiendo que el momento de éxtasis se acercaba, Nami abrazaba con fuerza a Luffy que seguía entrando y saliendo, al instante que ambos amantes disfrutaban del contacto y hacían el amor como piratas orgullosos que eran, rudo pero placentero…

 **\- ¡Luffy! –** exclamóNami siendo besada por el azabache que secundaba a la pelinaranja en el orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de ella mientras su miembro experimentaba los espasmos del sexo de la navegante…

 **-Déjame ayudarte** \- susurro Nami moviendo a Luffy que seguía encima de ella, en consecuencia, el azabache se movía a lado agitado y permitía que su miembro aun erecto fuera limpiado por los labios y lengua de la pelinaranja…

 **-Se nota que una vez no es suficiente para ti-** susurro Nami acomodando entre sus enormes pechos el miembro de Luffy que disfrutaba hasta que finalmente se venía y la navegante recibía la descarga, sonriendo al ver el rostro relajado del azabache…

 **-Bueno, tampoco para mí una vez es suficiente-** habló Nami sonriendo y terminando de saborear la corrida de Luffy que estiraba su brazo alrededor de la cadera de la pelinaranja para abrazarla y descansar unos minutos…

Minutos después….

 **-Luffy, hay que irnos-** hablo Nami ya vestida mientras arreglaba su largo cabello naranja y el azabache rompía la jaula donde estaban prisioneros con suma facilidad al instante que sus enemigos recobraban la consciencia…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! -** exclamaron los piratas enojados hasta que Luffy volteaba y revelando una enorme sonrisa, derrotaba con facilidad a los tipos, haciendo que Nami buscara su clima Tact para rematar a esos piratas débiles….

 **\- ¡Malditos Mugiwaras! -**

Se escuchó por última vez en la guarida ya que una oleada de rayos electrocutaba a piratas que habían pensado que sería fácil derrotar a la tripulación del pirata con sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡Que buen clima! -** exclamó Nami con cara de felicidad estirándose totalmente relajada mientras caminaba junto a Luffy, así que observando que todo parecía normal, la navegante tomaba el brazo de su capitán apoyándose al sentirse protegida…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** gritó Luffy viendo a lo lejos a sus nakamas y Nami mostraba una sonrisa al ver que todos traían cofres y otros artilugios que pertenecían a un gran tesoro, cuyo dueño había sido completamente derrotado…

 **-Luffy ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en liberarte?, esos sujetos eran muy débiles-** habló Zoro tratando de buscar una explicación de manera que el azabache mostrando su enorme sonrisa y Nami evitando el tema aventando monedas al aire con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, hacía que sus nakamas suspiraran al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

 **-Ya veo** \- susurro Zoro carcajeando en complicidad con su capitán mientras sus nakamas evitaban algún comentario al respecto hasta que Sanji mirando con sospecha los cuchicheos de los demás, comprendía todo al ver la sonrisa de su capitán que seguía a lado de la navegante…

 **\- ¿Hiciste algo con Nami-san mientras estaban solos? -** preguntó Sanji haciendo que Luffy silbara con su mala forma de mentir y la navegante se ruborizara, lo que detonaba una ráfaga de celos en el cocinero de los mugiwaras que encendía en fuego…

 **\- ¡Te dije que respetaras a Nami-san, maldito gomu idiota!** \- exclamó Sanji persiguiendo a Luffy por toda la costa de aquella isla y los mugiwaras sonreían al ver la escena, dejando a Nami con el sombrero de paja, mientras sonreía después de haber cumplido otra fantasía con su capitán…

 **\- ¡Yo no hice nada Sanji, yo era su prisionero! -** exclamó Luffy intentando defenderse, haciendo que el cocinero incrementara la llama de sus celos acelerando para alcanzar al azabache mientras Nami sonrojada, evitaba el contacto visual con sus nakamas que carcajeaban al ver la persecución….

 **-Aquí tienes tu corona, "Reina Pirata"-** habló Robin poniendo una corona del tesoro que habían recogido en la cabeza de Nami que seguía roja de vergüenza mientras los demás mugiwaras se preparaban para zarpar y finalmente Luffy volteaba para ver el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Esta es mi corona, Robin-** habló Nami convencida quitándose esa corona de oro con diamantes para ponerse el sombrero de paja, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por Luffy que estiraba su brazo para rodear la cintura de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Chicos, es hora de partir! -** exclamó Luffy atrayendo hacia su pecho a Nami y sus demás nakamas abordaban el Thousand Sunny, trayendo consigo un botín digno de un pirata, aunque para la navegante era muy poco…

 **-Te iba a golpear, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a tus locuras** \- habló Nami que con sus manos tomaba el rostro de Luffy para besarlo primero en la mejilla y posteriormente en los labios demostrándole cuanto lo quería…

Ese día, el sol se ocultaba mientras una tripulación con una bandera pirata de una calavera con sombrero de paja, zarpaba de aquella isla en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras y lo más importante, en búsqueda de cumplir sus sueños, por lo que su capitán, un joven azabache con un característico sombrero de paja exclamaba a todo pulmón…

 **\- ¡YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -**

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 ** _Si ya leyeron mi oneshot "Festival Pirata", hay una escena en la que Nami arrastra a Luffy y lo hacen en el barco enemigo, aquí el ORIGEN de porque lo hizo la navegante... (Aún me carcajeo con la escena del den den mushi)..._  
**

 ** _-SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DE LECTORES POR FALKNER ZERO_**

 ** _-OTAKU GIRL: Flames To Dust sabe involucrar el LuNa y el ZoRo, de historias que recuerde al escribir esto, estan "¿Nani?", "The House Always Wins" (me causo hemorragia nasal mortal, "Dime egoista pero eres mio", todos LuNa pero muy hot, hahahaha... Gracias por tu review y he aquí otra entrega..._**

 ** _-ALICE1420: Me recordaste_** ** _ ** _con tu review_** una imagen que vi hace tiempo : Luffy esta ruborizado en la mesa de la cocina del Sunny y Sanji lo ve con sospecha y mejor se va... Luego que el cocinero se va, sale Nami debajo de la mesa después de hacerle un oral a Luffy, hahahaha... Muchos ánimos en tu fic "Mi aventura contigo" y te agradezco el apoyo..._**

 ** _-MAX ONEPIECE: No respondo por hemorragias... Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews en mis anteriores trabajos, que te aseguro en un futuro seran escritos de mejor manera... Un abrazo de Bepo..._**

 ** _-GUEST: Otro review que me recuerda otra imagen: Nami le deja un rastro de comida a Luffy para sorprenderlo con un banquete y ella se baña con salsa de carne despertando el instinto del azabache... XD... gracias por tu review..._**

 ** _-SOLITARIO196: Wow, me dejaste boquiabierto con tus sugerencias asi que contestare cada una:_**

 ** _Cosplay: Sera para la segunda entrega... Ya me llegó una idea, pero el crédito sera tuyo..._**

 ** _Bondage: Me lo imagino como no tienes idea, hahahaha... lo pensare para ver si llego al nivel necesario para escribir ese oneshot..._**

 ** _Sex Toys: Tal vez lo incluya en el anterior punto..._**

 ** _Al aire libre: Se paciente y serás recompensado en esta colección, shishishishi..._**

 ** _Sexo Duro: ¿Has leido un fic llamado "Astucia"? quiero crear algo parecido en cuanto a las escenas de sexo... (Segunda entrega)_**

 ** _Maid Personal: Se paciente y serás recompensado, shishishishi..._**

 ** _Puro Oral: ¿Que opinan los lectores?, aquí necesito su opinión para ver si escribo una fantasía solamente involucrando este acto... (Claro que sería en la segunda entrega)_**

 ** _Masaje Paizuri: Creo que lo agregare junto a la tematica del oral, shishishishi..._**

 ** _-LADYEPONA93: El tiempo tuvo mucha influencia para que la relación sexual no fuera tan lenta, (imaginate si los descubren, hahahaha)_**

 ** _Respecto a tu sugerencia, habrá referencias del baño pero lo llevaré a otro nivel asi que desempolva tus teorías para ver si descubres la fantasía futura que apodaré: "fantasía imposible"..._**

 ** _Recuerden que todo será respondido por su servidor y queda abierto el buzón para la futura segunda entrega de "Fantasías"... (mi yo racional: primero termina esta ¬ ¬)_**

 ** _Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en la cuarta fantasía..._**


	4. En un Callejon

_**NOTA: Nueva Fantasía...**_

 _ **Sigo disfrutando las mini vacaciones y que mejor manera que seguir escribiendo oneshots...**_

 _ **No lo negare, escribir esta colección ha permitido que comprenda mucho lo que piensan los lectores, hahahaha...**_

 _ **No lo tomen a mal, espero que al escribir esta colección, nuevos escritores surjan manejando este tema que a más de uno pone a pensar...**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 4: En un Callejón

Era un día normal en el inmenso mar del Nuevo Mundo, en consecuencia, la mañana daba inicio con la salida del sol así que en un barco con una bandera de una calavera con un sombrero de paja, sus tripulantes comenzaban sus tareas habituales, sabiendo que sería una mañana tranquila…

 **-Despierta tonto** \- susurro Nami moviendo el cuerpo de un joven azabache que poseía cualidades elásticas y que lo identificaba una cicatriz cruzando sus pectorales, ya que todo indicaba había pasado la noche en el camarote de las chicas…

- **Ya vete o Sanji-kun se enojará** \- habló Nami acariciando el cabello de su capitán que, abriendo los ojos para despertar, se movía para quedar frente a su navegante, regalándole una sonrisa que la cautivaba al sentirse amada…

 **-Buenos días Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy logrando que la pelinaranja le devolviera el saludo, depositando un beso en los labios del azabache mientras la sábana que cubría a la navegante se deslizaba, revelando su cuerpo desnudo…

- **Robin aún no baja del cuarto de vigía, pero quiero tomarme un baño, así que ya vete a tu camarote-** habló Nami buscando sus prendas regadas por todo el cuarto mientras Luffy obedecía levantándose, vistiéndose y yéndose con una sonrisa después de aquella noche grandiosa provocándole una sonrisa discreta a la pelinaranja…

 **-Huele delicioso-** habló Luffy llegando a la cubierta para después observar como Usopp también llegaba, sacudiéndose el cabello, ya que todo indicaba que el tirador había tomado un baño, algo común en la rutina diaria de la tripulación…

 **-Deberías bañarte Luffy-** habló Usopp observando los pequeños mordiscos en el cuerpo del azabache pues gracias a ellos, el tirador suponía donde había pasado la noche su nakama y capitán…

 **-Está bien Usopp, shishishishi** \- concluyó Luffy emprendiendo una carrera hacia el cuarto de baño, haciendo que el tirador viera que la espalda de su amigo estaba totalmente rasguñada, detalle que hizo que el azabache de nariz larga quedara desconcertado…

 **-Buen día Usopp-san, yohohohoho-** habló Brook apareciendo de sorpresa frente al tirador, lo que suscitaba que gritara de miedo por el cráneo del músico, ya que a pesar del tiempo conviviendo, cualquiera se asustaría al ver un esqueleto vivo tan cerca…

 **\- ¡No vuelvas a aparecer así de repente Brook! –** exclamó Usopp con dientes afilados en tanto trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón y finalmente escuchaba junto a su nakama músico, como Sanji los llamaba para desayunar…

En el cuarto de baño del Sunny, Luffy era arrojado hacia fuera, mostrando un semblante agitado y se notaba que ahora estaba bañado en sudor…

 **\- ¡Nami, déjame bañarme o me perderé el desayuno! -** exclamó Luffy ya que, al ver la oportunidad, su navegante había tenido sexo rápido con su capitán, sabiendo que le ayudaría mucho para relajarse y soportar el día que estaría lleno de estupideces por parte de sus nakamas…

\- **¡Te esperas hasta que termine de bañarme!** – finalizó Nami dentro del cuarto de baño haciendo que Luffy se sentara junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras hacía unos ojos de haber sido manipulado…

 **\- ¡Es tu culpa porque querías sexo muy temprano! -** exclamó Luffy mientras del otro lado del cuarto, Nami se ruborizaba y seguía enjuagando su largo cabello color naranja, esperando que nadie escuchara lo dicho por el azabache…

 **\- ¡¿Que acabas de decir gomu mierdoso?! -** se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, de manera que ignorando los ruidos ocasionado por los golpes, Nami suspiraba al saber que Sanji aún no aceptaba que ella hubiera escogido a Luffy como su pareja…

Finalmente, los mugiwaras se encontraban reunidos desayunando dejando que Nami por fin explicara las tareas del día…

 **-Después del tesoro que pudimos obtener, he trazado una ruta para llegar a un pueblo y comprar provisiones-** habló Nami mientras sus nakamas vitoreaban y cada uno iba haciendo una pequeña lista de sus peticiones a la navegante que rodaba sus ojos al saber que la mayoría de las cosas solicitadas eran tonterías (para ella, claro está) …

 **-Creo que haré guardia en el barco esta vez-** habló Zoro bostezando y atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas, que creían que el espadachín buscaría alguna cantina o se perdería deambulando por el pueblo como siempre…

 **-Yo también me quedaré Nami, debo terminar algunos escritos sobre lo que hemos descubierto en nuestro viaje-** habló Robin haciendo que la pelinaranja asintiera mientras se daba cuenta que en verdad no había mucho que comprar en esa ocasión, siendo un alivio para ella que sabía que su tesoro sobreviviría…

 **-Yo creo que solo compraré algunas verduras, frutas y especias que necesito para las comidas revitalizantes-** habló Sanji pidiéndole consejos a Chopper que asumía que acompañaría al cocinero para apoyarlo en la búsqueda de aquellas plantas que serían indispensables para evitar el agotamiento de la tripulación…

 **-Yo iré con el narizón, buscaré algo de pólvora y de paso madera para arreglar un mueble que Luffy y tú…-** no pudo concluir Franky ya que Nami totalmente avergonzada le tapaba la boca al cyborg asintiendo para evitar que se hablara de ese pequeño incidente que ella no estaba orgullosa de contar (aunque en ese momento, el lado irracional de la navegante sabía que había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido con su capitán) …

 **-Está bien Franky, ¿y tú Brook? -** preguntó Nami tratando de respirar para bajar su rubor de modo que, alzando su rostro, la navegante observaba como el músico platicaba con Luffy que le solicitaba una nueva canción…

- **Ya veo Luffy-san, yo me encargo, yohohohohoho** \- habló Brook mientras regresaba su atención a la navegante que se mostraba curiosa por la petición de su capitán, que normalmente cuando solicitaba algo a sus nakamas, prácticamente lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos…

 **-Nami-san solo necesitaré nuevas hojas para mis partituras, yohohohoho-** habló Brook por ello, terminando de apuntar, Nami sabía que el acompañante para sus compras seria Luffy, algo que cada vez más se iba haciendo costumbre…

 **\- Bueno, en tres horas arribaremos, así que terminen de desayunar** \- habló Nami mientras todos afirmaban y de la nada, el caos volvía a invadir la cocina del Thousand Sunny, terminando el desayuno…

Navegando y checando el clima, Nami se percataba del inmenso calor así que, terminando de apuntar sus registros, la pelinaranja se sentaba junto a Robin, debajo de una sombrilla que las protegía del sol…

 **-Este calor esta insoportable** \- susurro Nami pasando una mano por su cabello mientras Sanji llegaba y servía unas bebidas para la navegante y la arqueóloga, yéndose para seguir preparando el inventario de sus compras…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Nami? -** preguntó Robin observando el semblante de su amiga que se mostraba agitada y un poco abochornada por el calor, algo que preocupaba a la arqueóloga…

 **-Me duele la cabeza por este calor-** habló Nami un poco fastidiada por ello Robin permitía que su amiga se acostara en su regazo mientras acariciaba el cabello naranja de la navegante y de paso checaba su temperatura…

- **Tal vez deberías quedarte** \- habló Robin provocando que Nami se levantara de golpe, sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga ya que la navegante recordaba el motivo de porque quería bajar al pueblo…

 **-No puedo Robin, le compraré algo especial a Luffy por todas las cosas que él me ha regalado** \- habló Nami olvidando momentáneamente su dolor de cabeza, de manera que escuchando atentamente, la arqueóloga sonreía al comprender porqué la pelinaranja estaba preocupada durante toda la mañana…

 **-Compraré algo para el dolor, así me alejo un poco de Luffy para buscar su regalo-** habló Nami así que, arreglándole un mechón de su largo cabello, Robin decidía ayudar a su amiga al ver la mirada enamoradiza que mostraba…

 **-Tranquila Nami, haz tus compras, Zoro y yo compraremos el regalo de Luffy-** habló Robin haciendo que el espadachín que se encontraba detrás protegiéndose del calor, despertara susurrando maldiciones al verse involucrado en las locuras de las chicas…

 **\- ¿Por qué me incluyes en tus ideas locas? –** preguntó Zoro abriendo su ojo mientras Robin sonreía y Nami se retiraba notando que su dolor era un poco molesto, pero el clima mejoraría durante el transcurso del día…

- **Dormiré un poco, por favor avísenme cuando lleguemos a la isla-** pidió Nami por lo que Robin asentía y la arqueóloga seguía platicando con el espadachín que suspiraba porque ya no podría descansar a gusto, aunque no podía quejarse o sus deudas se verían incrementadas por la navegante…

Finalmente, el Thousand Sunny llegaba a la isla así que, alistándose para desembarcar, los mugiwaras veían como el pueblo era muy pequeño y con muy poca gente, al ser una isla de paso portuario…

 **-Bueno, procuren llegar al barco cuando terminen sus compras, ¿entendido?** \- habló Nami un poco ruborizada, lo que hacía que Luffy que se mostraba animado por visitar la isla, bajara de su asiento favorito para acercarse a su navegante…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Nami? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, por ello, alzando su rostro y notando que el cielo ya estaba nublado, la pelinaranja sonreía, tranquilizando a su capitán que recordaba cuando había escalado la montaña en el Reino de Drum para ayudar a su navegante…

 **-Estoy bien, tonto, no creas que esto evitara que me ayudes con mis compras-** habló Nami sonriendo al instante que sentía como el sombrero de paja de Luffy le era puesto en su cabeza, chocando con su cabello naranja…

 **-Esto te ayudara, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy que era llamado por Usopp y ambos se sorprendían por la vista de la isla, dejando a Nami con una sonrisa cálida y un pequeño sonrojo por el gesto que había hecho su capitán por ella…

 **\- ¡Nos vemos, cuiden el barco Robin, Zoro! -** exclamó Luffy que era jalado por su navegante y los demás mugiwaras empezaban a separarse para realizar sus compras, pareciendo un día tranquilo ya que las personas del pueblo habían escuchado de la fama de "héroes" que poseía esa peculiar tripulación de piratas…

Caminando por el lugar, Nami buscaba una farmacia, pero al ver el pueblo tan pequeño, la navegante suspiraba mientras Luffy admiraba los pequeños locales, sorprendiéndose hasta por las cosas más insignificantes…

 **-Lo malo es que Chopper no tenía medicina para el dolor de cabeza, si no ya hubiera tomado algo para esta molestia-** habló Nami tocando la sien derecha de su rostro y Luffy regresaba observando el semblante de su nakama, preocupándose al recordar cuando ella había caído enferma después de Little Garden…

 **\- ¿Quieres que regresemos al barco, para que te cure Chopper?** \- preguntó Luffy tocando con su mano la frente de Nami que negaba y quitaba la mano de su capitán para seguir caminando, hasta encontrarse con un local que vendía plantas medicinales…

 **-Bienvenida jovencita, ¿necesitas algo? –** preguntó la anciana que atendía ese local mientras seguía moliendo ingredientes y se daba cuenta que la pelinaranja seguía tocando su sien derecha sentándose en el pequeño sillón de espera…

 **-Algo para el dolor de cabeza, en marcha-** habló la anciana sorprendiendo a la navegante, que miraba como la locataria pedía ingredientes a una chica de más o menos la edad de Luffy…

 **-Enseguida abuela-** habló la chica yéndose a la parte atrás del local mientras Nami y Luffy permanecían sentados en espera de aquellos ingredientes, observando a la anciana seguir con su tarea de moler hierbas muy aromáticas…

 **-Hierba de ginkgo, veamos donde está-** habló la ayudante de la anciana tomando otra hierba por accidente que poseía el mismo color y textura que la planta que buscaba, detalle que, por la prisa, la chica no checaba…

 **-Aquí están abuela-** dijo la chica entregándole las plantas a la anciana que checaba los ingredientes y los empezaba a moler, sin darse cuenta de la última hierba que agregaba, debido a que se percataba lo fastidiada que se encontraba Nami debido al dolor de cabeza…

 **-Veamos, toma este té, chica** \- habló la anciana sirviendo liquido en una taza de porcelana y dándosela a Nami que empezaba a beber el té, sintiendo el efecto inmediato a causa del sabor a manzanilla que poseía el remedio…

 **-Wow, esto es muy relajante** \- habló Nami mientras sentía su cuerpo ligero y de paso, el dolor de cabeza se desvanecía alegrando a la pelinaranja y a Luffy que se mostraba contento por el bienestar de su nakama…

 **\- ¡Gracias, vuelvan pronto! -** hablaron la joven y la anciana, en tanto Nami y Luffy se despedían, dispuestos a seguir sus compras para regresar al Sunny, platicando sobre lo emocionado que estaría Chopper si los hubiese acompañado…

- **Guarda el resto de los ingredientes por favor** \- habló la anciana que prestaba atención y notaba el último ingrediente, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al examinar la hierba y conocer perfectamente su uso…

 **-Esto es catuaba-** habló la anciana, haciendo que su nieta se sorprendiera al saber el tipo de hierba que le había entregado, pidiendo disculpas, debido a que aún necesitaba mejorar y no podía permitirse esos errores…

 **-No te preocupes, el dolor de cabeza se irá, de eso no hay duda, pero esta hierba es un afrodisiaco femenino muy potente-** habló la anciana suspirando y esperando que ese evento nunca se volviera a repetir, entregaba la hierba a su nieta para que la regresara al inventario de plantas medicinales…

 **\- ¡Luffy, hay que apurarnos para ir al Sunny! -** exclamó Nami totalmente recuperada, pero en el instante que tomaba el brazo de su capitán para detenerlo, la pelinaranja empezaba a sufrir los estragos de la cura de aquella anciana…

 **\- "¿Qué me pasa?, me siento algo caliente"-** pensó Nami suspirando mientras su rostro adquiría un ligero rubor y Luffy se acercaba para mostrarle a la pelinaranja, un vendedor de helados que estaba cerca de una pequeña plaza…

 **-Cómprame un helado Nami-** habló Luffy de manera que, cumpliendo la petición de su nakama, la navegante decidía sentarse en una pequeña banca al sentir su cuerpo un poco sensible y el rubor aumentaba en su rostro…

 **-Nami, está muy rico el helado, shishishishi-** habló Luffy degustando su helado lo que provocaba que la navegante se quedara mirando fijamente como el azabache lamia con ímpetu el helado que tenía en su mano…

 **\- "Si muy rico"-** pensó Nami mientras cruzaba sus piernas debido a un cosquilleo que sentía y que la chica deseaba evitar, pero no podía al seguir observando como Luffy lamia el helado saboreándolo en el proceso…

 **-Nami, se te cayó un poco de helado en tu mano-** habló Luffy actuando como siempre lo hacía (sin pensar claro está) ya que lamia la mano de la pelinaranja en la zona donde había caído el helado…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami levantándose de golpe, dejando que su helado cayera directamente al suelo y el azabache ladeaba la cabeza al ver la actitud de su nakama que respiraba agitadamente dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de su capitán…

 **\- "¿Qué me pasa?, me siento muy sensible y me estoy poniendo muy cachonda"** \- pensó Nami exhalando agitada mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y Luffy se aproximaba al ver el rubor en el rostro de la navegante…

 **\- ¿Aun no se te quita el dolor de cabeza? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, pero Nami, viendo que su lado racional estaba en otro mundo, miraba fijamente a su capitán que al tener su helado debajo de su barbilla, un poco resbalaba por el torso del pelinegro…

- **Diablos, ya no puedo más, estúpida anciana, no sé qué tenía su medicina, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo con Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras el sombrero de paja que tenía en su posesión, caía en su espalda y el azabache seguía mirándola fijamente esperando saber si podía ayudar a su navegante…

 **\- "Solo necesito un lugar"-** pensó Nami moviendo sus ojos para hallar un sitio hasta que, en el rango de visión de la navegante, un callejón muy estrecho se mostraba, en el cual había una pequeña curva, creando un punto ciego en todo el lugar…

 **-Luffy carga las bolsas y acompáñame-** habló Nami totalmente perdida en su deseo sexual jalando de la mano al azabache hacia aquel callejón oscuro y estrecho, dejándolo confundido mientras miraba la poca luz que entraba en aquel sitio…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami?** -preguntó Luffy confundido, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la pelinaranja lo besaba profundamente, desconcertándolo, ya que la pelinaranja prácticamente restregaba sus enormes pechos en el cuerpo de él…

 **-Esa estúpida anciana debió darme algún afrodisiaco, tú me ayudarás a calmarme-** habló Nami quitándose la parte superior de su bikini verde y mostrando sus pechos desnudos, sorprendiendo a Luffy, que ni tardo ni perezoso, sentia como una erección ocurría en sus pantalones…

 **\- ¿Ves cómo tú también quieres Luffy? -** habló Nami volviendo a besar al azabache que dejándose llevar por la excitación, tomaba las caderas de su navegante que prácticamente la tenía encima mostrándole una mirada de súplica…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami mientras abrazaba al azabache y prácticamente lo ahogaba entre sus enormes pechos, cosa que no desaprovechó el capitán de los mugiwaras que empezaba a chupar y lamerlos, llevándose una sorpresa al ver lo sensible que estaba la pelinaranja…

 **-Nami, no grites mucho-** habló Luffy levantándose en tanto seguía usando su Kenbunshoku Haki, ya que podría ser catalogado de idiota, pero siempre se mantenía alerta y más en ese tipo de situaciones…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó Luffy al no ver a su navegante, hasta que observaba como estaba agachada y empezaba a desatar la faja amarilla del pantalón del capitán masajeando el miembro erecto del azabache que seguía duro como una roca…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy tapándose la boca al experimentar como su miembro erecto era lamido y chupado por la pelinaranja, haciéndolo llegar a emitir gemidos, algo poco común en el capitán que prácticamente se sentía en la gloria…

- **Ya es hora Luffy-** habló Nami levantándose muy agitada, de modo que, el capitán de los mugiwaras cambiaba su semblante para calmar a la pelinaranja que mostraba un hilillo de saliva correr por sus labios…

Volteando y apoyando a Nami contra la pared estrecha en la que se encontraban, Luffy metía su mano en los jeans ajustados de la navegante llegando a la zona intima de la chica para darse cuenta de la humedad debido a la excitación…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami besando a su capitán que empezaba a jugar con el sexo de la pelinaranja, para así calmarla y aunque no lo deseara el azabache, terminar rápido para que nadie los descubriera…

 **-Por favor Luffy-** habló Nami volteándose mientras bajaba sus jeans ajustados y el capitán, igual de excitado asentía y guiaba su miembro erecto a la entrada húmeda de la chica, frotando la cabeza del pene en el clítoris del sexo de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -** exclamó Nami ya que Luffy entraba en ella y la abrazaba por la espalda dando comienzo al movimiento de caderas mientras el azabache sabía que debía seguir alerta, pero disfrutando el acto…

 **\- ¡Más fuerte Luffy, ahhhhhh! –** gimió Nami apoyando sus manos en la pared, lo que lograba que el capitán notara como su miembro se ponía más duro, ya que, aunque lo negara, él deseaba (inconscientemente) un escenario así, (aunque todas sus fantasías eran en el Thousand Sunny) …

Siguiendo el vaivén, Luffy se mantenía sudoroso mientras percibía que Nami ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que, aumentando el ritmo, el azabache alzaba la pierna de la chica, dejando que ambos siguieran navegando en esas olas de placer…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡ahhhh!, ¡Luffy!** \- gemía Nami sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y el capitán empezaba a juguetear con el clítoris del sexo de su navegante para que el orgasmo fuera lo suficientemente capaz de calmar el ímpetu de la chica…

 **-Cada vez es más estrecho-** habló Luffy sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por las paredes vaginales de Nami que seguía perdida en el placer, dándose cuenta como el miembro erecto de su capitán seguía entrando y saliendo de ella…

 **\- ¡No vayas a ensuciar las compras! -** exclamó Nami que sentía como Luffy activaba su Gear Second, olvidando por completo su enfado, ya que sus piernas temblaban indicando que estaba por llegar a un nuevo orgasmo mientras las embestidas aumentaban considerablemente….

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh, Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami llegando al clímax mientras besaba por última vez al azabache y ambos terminaban abrazándose mutuamente sintiendo un inmenso choque eléctrico lleno de placer recorrer sus cuerpos…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY! –**

…

 **-No quiero que pienses que por causa de esa medicina lo hubiera hecho con otra persona, Luffy-** susurro Nami un poco ruborizada apoyándose en el azabache que se mantenía en la pared de aquel callejón abrazando a su navegante…

- **Yo confío en ti Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo lo que provocaba que su rostro fuera tomado por las manos de la pelinaranja que lo besaba, demostrando cuanto lo amaba mientras terminaba el contacto para susurrarle unas últimas palabras…

- **Tú siempre serás el único, Luffy-**

…

 **-Mira, ahí está el Sunny, shishishishi-** habló Luffy que tenía en sus manos las bolsas de las compras y además cargaba a Nami que se apoyaba ocultando su rubor con el sombrero de paja de su capitán…

- **Por tu culpa aún no siento mis piernas-** susurro Nami que todavía experimentaba choques eléctricos recorrer todo su cuerpo, totalmente cansada, pero de forma muy placentera y sabiendo que había sido un momento jodidamente excitante con Luffy…

 **\- ¡Chicos! –** exclamó Luffy abordando el Thousand Sunny mientras todos respondían y cada mugiwara platicaba de sus compras en aquel pueblo, permitiendo que Nami, ya recuperada, acudiera hacia su camarote…

 **-No puedo creer que lo hiciera con Luffy en un callejón-** susurro Nami muy sonrojada mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y la pelinaranja recordaba todo lo ocurrido en aquel sitio, visualizando perfectamente cada detalle durante el acto sexual…

 **\- "No puedes negar que fue lo mejor que has hecho con Luffy"-** pensó el lado irracional de Nami que se levantaba totalmente roja, tratando de quitarse esas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero lo que más la sorprendía es que nunca se hubiese imaginado que haría esas fantasías junto al hombre que muchos (si no es que la mayoría) catalogaban como asexual…

 **\- ¡Nami, es hora de un banquete, shishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy desde el pasillo, por lo cual, suspirando y revelando una sonrisa sagaz, la navegante se levantaba sabiendo que ese hombre callaba bocas sin alardear de ello…

 **\- ¡El regalo, se me olvidaba! –** recordó Nami saliendo del cuarto mientras sus nakamas preparaban mesas para celebrar una pequeña cena y el Sunny empezaba a zarpar en busca de nuevas aventuras…

 _Sobre el regalo de Luffy, bueno eso será contado en otra historia…_

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 _ **Eh... Esta fantasía me dejó sin palabras, asi que dejare que ustedes opinen, hahahaha...  
**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 ** _-LADYEPONA93:_ _Todo es necesario en una buena sesión sexual, hahahaha..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a tu cuestión:_**

 ** _-LA COCINA DEL SUNNY: Tal vez lo incluya en la segunda entrega..._**

 ** _-UNA SALA DE ESPEJOS: ¿Experiencia propia?... hahahaha, no te creas nakama, respeto ante todo... Esta sugerencia necesita el escenario y asi la incluire en la segunda entrega..._**

 ** _-JOYAS Y TESORO: Sigue leyendo esta colección y serás recompensada, shishishishi..._**

 ** _-BIKINI COMESTIBLE Y MORDIDAS: No sé si mi memoria me falla pero esta fantasía estuvo presente en un fic de mi sensei Kaoru Likes One Piece, de hecho en la despedida de soltero de Luffy antes de contraer nupcias con Nami, shishishishi..."De bodas Piratas y otras locuras" asi se llama el fic...  
_**

 ** _-BUSOSHOKU HAKI: Me tacharan de pervertido, pero cuando vagas en la red buscando fan arts hallas material denominado "hentai" dentro de San Google y en el caso de su servidor ya vi una imagen de Nami y Luffy haciendolo con busoshoku haki y gear second... En todo caso, ¿cual sería el chiste del busoshoku haki en Luffy?, ¿dureza?, ¿más resistencia?... Ya me pusiste a pensar..._**

 ** _Espero leer tus exquisitos lemmons en tus fics y espero haber respondido tu cuestión..._**

 ** _-ALICE1420: ¿Expertos en la materia?, hahahaha... No creo sea eso, más bien, dentro de la mente de un fan, alguna vez ha rondado esa idea de observar más alla de lo que Oda-sama concibió en cada personaje de su obra... Nadie negara que alguna vez busco material R34 de algunos personajes y que se imagino distintos escenarios con ellos, de ahi surgio el lemmon en Fanfiction y el Doujinshi en Deviantart o Pixiv..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a tu cuestión: Tu sugerencia esta en las próximas ideas para la segunda entrega, ya me vino el escenario... Claro el crédito será tuyo, nakama...  
_**

 ** _-OTAKU GIRL: Por el sistema que usare para clasificar las sugerencias, puedes tener la seguridad que si alguien repite una idea ya propuesta, el crédito será para la primera persona que lo dijo..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a tu cuestión (en Tumblr): Me gustó la idea, necesitare apuntarla para analizarla y construir el oneshot...  
_**

 ** _No hubo muchos reviews, pero aún así agradezco los favoritos y follows a esta historia..._**

 ** _Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en la quinta fantasía..._**


	5. Maestra y Alumno

_**NOTA: Quinta Fantasía...**_

 _ **Llegamos a la mitad de esta colección mientras sigo en mis mini vacaciones, shishishishi...**_

 _ **Sigo recibiendo sus peticiones y también quiero aclarar que la segunda colección no será después de esta ya que aun tengo proyectos pendientes...**_

 _ **Veamos, creo que es todo, solamente una pequeña mención para el review que se llevó mis aplausos:**_

 _ **NADESHIKO1227**_

 _ **¡Bienvenida al club de los admiradores del "arte del amor", fundado por Sanji y que posee entre sus filas a Brook, Absalom, Kin'emon entre otros pervertidos!... Tu credencial llegara por un News Coo asi que pendiente de tu correo... (se le hará una llamada a su den den mushi para confirmar le haya llegado su credencial)...  
**_

 _ **Creo que a partir de esta fantasía habrá la sección "El review que alegró a su servidor", asi que atentos ya que dentro de los premios habrá:**_

 _ **-MENCIÓN HONORIFICA CON RESPUESTA**_

 _ **-UNA FOTOGRAFÍA AUTOGRAFIADA POR SU SERVIDOR (Tal vez tarde en llegar o nunca llegue ya que uso News Coo)**_

 _ **-UNA IMAGEN "SUCULENTA" DE LUFFY Y NAMI "DEMOSTRANDOSE SU AMOR"... 0 / / / O**_

 _ **Nami: ¡¿Que dijiste?! (preparando su clima tact)**_

 _ **FalknerZero: ¡Participen!, ¡El ultimo premio lo valeeee!**_

 _ **Nami: ¡Ven aca idiota! ¡Me las pagarás por difundir cosas intimas de Luffy y yo!**_

 _ **INMENSA TORMENTA DE RAYOS IMPIDE A FALKNER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA...**_

Fantasía 5: Maestra y Alumno

Un nuevo día daba inicio en el Nuevo Mundo, aquel mar que según contaban leyendas piratas, solo un hombre pudo conquistar, el Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger…

Ese día, una tripulación que perseguía sus sueños y que muchos dudaban de la inteligencia del capitán por su forma de actuar, estaba en un pequeño pueblo, realizando compras de víveres, por lo que parecía, ese día sería muy tranquilo…

 **\- ¡Eres un idiota! -** exclamó un niño que discutía con Luffy, ya que le había preguntado porque había muchos niños vestidos igual saliendo de un gran edificio que todo indicaba era una escuela, algo común en aquel pueblo…

 **\- ¿Nunca habías visto una escuela, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami que jalaba del cárdigan rojo al azabache y en verdad no podía creer que su capitán discutiera con un niño, dado que inclusive enseñaba la lengua y jalaba su párpado en forma de enojo…

 **\- ¿Escuela?** \- preguntó Luffy confundido por la cuestión mientras sus nakamas en realidad se daban cuenta que su capitán desconocía muchas cosas tan comunes para ellos, pero era de esperarse debido a la personalidad del azabache…

 **\- ¿Pues quién te educó cuando eras un niño, gomu? -** preguntó Sanji que expulsaba humo del cigarrillo que fumaba, en consecuencia, sentándose en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos y ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, Luffy hacía memoria tocando su sien derecha…

 **-Pues fui cuidado por Dadán y a veces Makino me enseñaba cosas sobre cómo escribir y tener modales-** habló Luffy haciendo que sus nakamas quedaran sorprendidos por esa revelación, ya que todo indicaba que era hora de despejar la duda de su capitán o los estaría molestando con esa pregunta durante todo el día…

 **-Una escuela es un lugar donde instruyen a los niños para que aprendan muchas cosas, lo normal es que todos porten un uniforme igual-** habló Robin que seguía leyendo un libro sobre el pueblo y Luffy escuchaba atento toda la información de su nakama, desconcertando a los demás que observaban como su capitán prestaba atención…

- **Ahí son instruidos por maestras con un hermoso traje sastre** \- habló Sanji que giraba en círculos y miraba a las maestras jóvenes que se despedían de sus alumnos, mientras el cocinero balbuceaba frases que para sus nakamas eran tonterías…

 **-No todas las maestras son jóvenes, ero-cook-** habló Zoro rompiendo la fantasía del cocinero, deformando la imagen de una mujer esbelta, de grandes pechos y cabello ondulado a una maestra gorda, con arrugas y con una regla en su mano…

 **\- ¡Estúpido pelo de alga!, ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir mis fantasías?!** – exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados depositando una patada que el espadachín detenía sin problemas, iniciando una pelea entre los dos mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Es como cuando Sanji nos educó a Zoro, a Usopp y a mi sobre como tener una cita?** \- preguntó Luffy ocasionando que Nami volteara al escuchar el comentario, al acordarse cuando el azabache y ella habían tenido su primera cita gracias a Robin…

- **Más o menos así, Luffy-** habló Nami enseñando una sonrisa cálida mientras el azabache se levantaba y decidía seguir explorando aquel pueblo junto a sus nakamas olvidándose del tema gracias a su poca atención a las cosas…

 **-Robin, ¿nos vamos?** \- preguntó Nami ya que, dentro de sus planes estaba comprar ropa obteniendo los máximos descuentos mientras Sanji, Zoro y Luffy compraban la comida, Usopp y Franky compraban madera para reparaciones, dejando a Chopper como aquel que acompañaría a las chicas en sus compras...

Caminando por las calles mientras buscaban las tiendas de ropa, Nami pensaba en la forma en que Luffy se había vuelto más abierto en sus noches de pasión, de modo que, en los pensamientos de la navegante pasaba la fantasía de maestra-alumno, ya que el tema se le había quedado en la mente…

 **-Sería divertido, ¿no Nami? –** preguntó Robin sacando de su trance a la navegante que ladeaba la cabeza de confusión al no saber a qué se refería su amiga mientras seguían caminando junto a Chopper que disfrutaba de un algodón de azúcar…

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Robin? -** preguntó Nami mientras se detenían en la entrada de la tienda y Chopper se sentaba en un banquito para esperar, sabiendo que sus nakamas tardarían mucho en sus compras, aunque al reno no le importaba ya que seguía degustando su golosina…

 **-Sobre usar el tema de la escuela para una fantasía** \- habló Robin sin tapujos en tanto veía un vestido, haciendo que Nami se ruborizara y sospechase de la mirada enigmática de su amiga…

 **\- ¿Por qué piensas en eso, en estos momentos? -** preguntó Nami escondiendo su sonrojo al observar una blusa, lo que provocaba que Robin sonriera discretamente, revelando la razón para que tocara ese tema…

 **-Somos mujeres adultas para hablar de esto con tranquilidad, ¿no has hecho algo nuevo con Luffy? -** preguntó Robin checando un traje sastre ajustado color café, de manera que, al escuchar esa cuestión, Nami recordaba las fantasías que había llevado a cabo, logrando que su rostro obtuviera un color rojo como el cárdigan que portaba Luffy…

- **En algún momento lo haré Robin, ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestros sueños-** habló Nami tratando de aparentar no estar interesada por lo que, la arqueóloga sonriendo se iba a otra sección de la tienda, dejando a la navegante reflexionar esa idea…

 **-Las cosas que hago por ese idiota** \- susurro Nami después de meditar y caminar de un lado a otro observando un traje sastre ajustado color negro para después tomarlo y dirigirse hacia el área de probadores…

En otra parte del pueblo, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy merodeaban en la zona de tiendas de recuerdos y regalos…

 **\- ¿Por qué debemos comprarles algo?, por esta razón las mujeres son malas para la tripulación, a este paso seremos como el ceja rizada-** preguntó Zoro a Luffy, logrando que Sanji sintiera como una vena surgiera en su sien derecha, ya que aún se cuestionaba porque ayudaba a los dos idiotas que estaban con sus dos ángeles (Nami y Robin) …

- **Deberían agradecer que, gracias a su servidor, mi dulce Nami-swan y mi amada Robin-chwan aun sienten algo por ustedes, imbéciles** \- habló Sanji apagando el cigarro que fumaba mientras miraba una tienda en particular y sabía que ahí encontraría todo lo necesario para los regalos de las que consideraba, sus diosas…

\- **¡Wow esto es muy grande! -** exclamó Luffy viendo varios pisos en esa tienda que todo indicaba era subterránea y Sanji acompañado de Zoro miraban los estantes apreciando las distintas mercancías que se ofrecían…

 **-Esta lámpara es suficiente-** habló Zoro tomando una pequeña lámpara blanca de escritorio y yéndose hacia las cajas de la tienda para pagar, siendo detenido por Sanji que depositaba una patada que el espadachín detenía…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que eso es suficiente para mi dulce Robin-chwan?!-** exclamó Sanji mientras Zoro mostraba un gesto de indiferencia a las palabras del cocinero y demostraba porque razón compraría aquella lámpara tan simple…

- **Hace varios días, Robin no ha podido seguir leyendo en su camarote debido a que su lámpara se descompuso, Franky dijo que no se podía reparar, por lo que era mejor comprar otra** \- habló Zoro sorprendiendo a Sanji, que no creía que su nakama se diera cuenta de esos detalles, así que, comprendiendo el esfuerzo del espadachín, el cocinero le arrebataba la lámpara mostrándole otra en el proceso…

- **Llévate ésta mejor-** susurro Sanji enseñándole a Zoro una lámpara con forma de un dragón color verde esmeralda con un grabado bien detallado, de manera que, tomándola, el espadachín admiraba el trabajo del escultor bien logrado…

\- **¡Mira Sanji, esto le gustara a Nami! -** exclamó Luffy que cargaba una pequeña alcancía de un monito con un sombrero de paja, detalle que al cocinero se le hacía raro y por ello sostenía aquel objeto…

 **\- ¿Dónde sacaste eso Luffy?** \- preguntó Sanji observando el parecido de la vestimenta del monito alcancía a la de su capitán así que, revelando su característica sonrisa, el azabache guiaba a sus nakamas hacia otra sección de la tienda donde se hallaban figuras de los mugiwaras hechos animales en un estante de la tienda…

- **Luffy es un mono, mi dulce Nami-san es un gato, el Marimo es un tigre, mi amada Robin-chan es una garza, Usopp es un lagarto, Franky es un rinoceronte, Brook sigue siendo un esqueleto (Soul King, recuerden), Chopper es un mapache y yo…. ¡¿soy un borrego cimarrón?!-** exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados mientras Luffy jugaba con la alcancía de gato y Zoro se burlaba del animal diseñado para el cocinero que agarraba aquella alcancía viendo el parecido en los detalles del atuendo…

 **-Te quedan perfectos esos cuernos rizados, hahahaha-** habló Zoro carcajeando de modo que Sanji volvía a iniciar una pelea en la tienda, logrando que la gente volteara con cara de haber visto esos rostros antes…

 **\- ¿Por qué tienen figuras de esos piratas mugiwaras? -** preguntó Sanji a un encargado tratando de distraer a la gente ya que, si revelaban sus nombres, estarían en problemas debido a la fama pirata y peligrosidad impuesta por la marina…

- **Son muy afamados, al parecer han hecho actos heroicos en varias islas, raramente tienen una fama de héroes-** habló el encargado con una sonrisa haciendo que Sanji entendiera la fama que cosechaban y que la gente comprendía que ellos no eran como los demás piratas, todo gracias a la forma de ser de sus nakamas, incluyéndose…

 **\- ¡Yo no quiero ser un héroe! -** exclamó Luffy captando la atención de las personas y el empleado que miraban raro al azabache, hasta que una chica se daba cuenta del sombrero de paja colgando en el cuello de aquel joven…

 **\- ¿Qué dijo su amigo? -** preguntó la chica haciendo que Sanji se pusiera en frente para tratar de calmar el ambiente mientras Zoro golpeaba a Luffy por haber dicho eso aumentando el número de personas curiosas…

 **-Nuestro amigo es fan de ese tal Mugiwara, perdónenlo, a veces piensa que es él-** habló Sanji nervioso, logrando que la chica que había descubierto el detalle en Luffy, pensara que el sombrero del azabache se trataba de un souvenir, riéndose para seguir sus compras…

 **-Quisiera conocerlo y que me rescatara cargándome como princesa-** susurro la chica yéndose dejando a Sanji hipnotizado por el movimiento de la falda de la chica, para reaccionar y sumarse a los golpes que Zoro le propinaba a Luffy, claro que el motivo del cocinero era por celos…

- **Pues esos mugiwaras son piratas, nunca confiaré en ellos-** habló un anciano retirándose de la tienda mientras Sanji, Zoro y Luffy ignoraban el comentario terminando sus compras, aunque en realidad eran los regalos para Nami y Robin…

 **\- ¡Ese pueblo tenía tiendas especializadas, fue súper fácil hallar madera igual de resistente que la del Sunny! -** exclamó Franky haciendo su pose mientras sus nakamas también sonreía ya que habían logrado sus compras sin ningún contratiempo y por ello todos estaban de regreso en el barco…

 **-Bueno, es hora de zarpar** \- habló Nami mientras todos sus nakamas asentían y sin más que decir el Thousand Sunny zarpaba siendo visto por última vez por los habitantes de aquel pueblo que sabían perfectamente que aquella tripulación de piratas era como se decía en los rumores…

 **-Así que si eran ellos-** habló el joven vendedor que había atendido a Sanji, Zoro y Luffy mostrando una sonrisa al observar como niños jugaban a ser piratas, portando con orgullo, sombreros de paja…

La noche llegaba así que, mientras escribía la bitácora de viaje, Nami suspiraba al saber que su guardia seria aburrida ya que Luffy dormía profundamente debido a que Sanji había echado somníferos en la comida del capitán en venganza por una broma que le había jugado el azabache en complicidad de Usopp, Chopper y Brook…

 **-Y yo que quería probar esto con Luffy** \- susurro Nami viendo una bolsa que tenía en el sillón de la habitación de la biblioteca, puesto que la navegante no deseaba que Robin viera la ropa que había comprado en aquella tienda…

 **-Nami, ¿Qué es eso? -** preguntó Luffy que aparecía de la nada, observando fijamente la bolsa mientras la navegante volteaba y se exaltaba al ver a su capitán totalmente despierto y lleno de energía…

 **\- Pero ¿cómo es que sigues despierto? -** preguntó Nami tocando el cuerpo de Luffy ya que no creía que el azabache estuviera ahí sin signos de sueño mientras Usopp, Chopper y Brook yacían dormidos gracias a los somníferos de Sanji…

- **Bueno eso ya no importa-** habló Nami sin saber que Sanji en efecto, había puesto el somnífero en el té de Luffy, el cual se había tomado Brook dado que el azabache no quiso tomarse la bebida caliente considerando su poco gusto hacia el té…

- **Luffy ve y tomate un baño, te quiero aquí en 30 minutos-** ordenó Nami, en consecuencia, el capitán acataba la orden saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, dejando a la navegante que lamia sus labios como si fuera una gata…

Pasaron 30 minutos y la luna se veía reflejada en su máximo esplendor en el mar donde navegaba el Thousand Sunny así que, entrando en la biblioteca, Luffy se daba cuenta que todo el cuarto estaba vacío…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó Luffy secando con una toalla su cabello negro mientras dejaba su cárdigan rojo en el sillón del cuarto, alzando su rostro para mirar como su navegante aparecía vistiendo el traje sastre ajustado color negro, medias negras transparentes con ligueros cubriendo sus estilizadas piernas, zapatillas de tacón negro, su largo cabello naranja en chongo dejando unos mechones sueltos y finalmente unas gafas de pasta negra que complementaban el look de maestra…

 **-Bienvenido a la escuela, Luffy-** susurro Nami un poco nerviosa mientras azotaba una regla en el escritorio donde hacía sus mapas y el azabache tragaba saliva, debido la forma sensual en que su navegante se acercaba hacia donde él estaba…

 **\- ¿Deseas aprender conmigo, Luffy-kun? –** preguntó Nami usando un honorifico en el nombre de su capitán que observaba fijamente lo ajustado del traje de la pelinaranja, viendo la parte del escote donde los botones de la blusa prácticamente luchaban por reventar…

 **-Si Nami-** habló Luffy sintiendo temor al ver como la pelinaranja acercaba su rostro y bajaba un poco sus lentes apoyando su rodilla en el espacio entre las piernas del azabache mientras de nuevo azotaba la regla contra la pared …

 **-Para ti es "sensei"-** susurro Nami echando su aliento cerca de los labios de Luffy que se exaltaba un poco para intentar besar los labios de la pelinaranja que desprendían ese aroma cítrico que volvía loco al azabache…

- **Por supuesto Nami-sensei-** habló Luffy mientras sentía como sus pectorales y abdomen eran recorridos lentamente por la regla en posesión de la pelinaranja que seguía con su mirada las pequeñas gotas de agua que se diluían en el cuerpo del azabache…

 **-Así me gusta-** habló Nami levantándose para caminar sensualmente hacia lo que parecía un pizarrón mientras Luffy seguía sentado en el sillón con la expectativa de lo que pasaría…

 **-Es hora del examen, cada pregunta respondida correctamente, será recompensada por una prenda menos en tu sensei-** habló Nami acomodándose los lentes sensualmente provocando que Luffy tragara saliva en tanto sus puños apretaban los bordes del sillón donde permanecía sentado…

 **\- ¿Qué parte de tu sensei te encanta más Luffy? –** comenzó el interrogatorio Nami, esperando que el azabache contestara como cualquier hombre, llevándose una sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta del capitán…

 **-Me encantan tus ojos, Nami-sensei, siempre poseen una voluntad de nunca rendirse y de ayudar a otros, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo lo que lograba que la pelinaranja dejara caer la regla en su posesión al piso mientras caminaba de prisa hacia el lugar donde estaba el azabache que seguía orgulloso de su respuesta…

 **\- ¿Nami? –** preguntó Luffy confuso al ver como la pelinaranja se colocaba encima de él y le depositaba besos, dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía hacia aquel hombre que muchos catalogaban de idiota…

 **-Calla Luffy, aprobaste con honores-** habló Nami separándose momentáneamente mientras empezaba a desabrochar su blusa mostrando un sujetador rojo, color favorito del capitán de los mugiwaras…

La sesión daba inicio haciendo que Nami se empezara a soltar su largo cabello naranja, siendo detenida por Luffy que la besaba profundamente mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la pelinaranja que olvidaba las demás preguntas del "examen" …

 **-No te quites los lentes, Nami-** habló Luffy sorprendiendo a la navegante que, revelando una sonrisa discreta, sabía que su capitán disfrutaba igual que ella, explorando esas fantasías que en un momento el azabache podría llegar a pedirle…

Siguiendo la fantasía, Nami se despojaba de su sujetador rojo y también de la tanga que hacía juego con la prenda, subiendo sobre Luffy para mostrar a la pelinaranja con sus pechos desnudos cubiertos por la blusa blanca que aún tenía puesta…

 **\- ¿Qué tal Luffy-kun? -** preguntó Nami con sensualidad mientras frotaba su sexo contra el miembro del azabache que se había deshecho de sus pantalones hacía tiempo atrás y que ahora empezaba a mostrar una firme erección…

 **-Increíble, sensei-** habló Luffy que seguía tocando el cuerpo de su navegante mientras buscaba explorar esa estrechez que empezaba a humedecerse, cubierto por la minifalda ajustada de color oscuro…

 **-Se nota que has estudiado mucho Luffy-kun** \- habló Nami totalmente extasiada y llevando la fantasía en su mente, ya que sus pechos eran besados por el azabache mientras ella movía su cabeza hacia atrás y le acariciaba el cabello negro…

 **-Eso es porque tengo a la mejor maestra, shishishishi-** habló Luffy terminando de lamer los pezones de los pechos de Nami que, con el rubor en su rostro, besaba al azabache para posteriormente atacarlo con pequeños mordiscos en su cuello mientras él exploraba con sus dedos el sexo de su navegante…

 **-Bueno, sigamos-** habló Nami alzándose un poco para darle entrada del miembro erecto de Luffy, deslizándose lentamente, aunque la humedad del sexo de la pelinaranja impedía que pudiera torturar al azabache…

Permitiendo que Luffy entrara por completo, Nami experimentaba como el miembro erecto del azabache se introducía más profundo en ella, enloqueciéndola en el proceso…

 **\- "De por si tiene un buen tamaño, ¿será que Luffy está usando la habilidad de la gomu gomu no mi?"-** pensó Nami enlazando sus manos en el cuello del azabache para besarlo y permitirle acostarse en el sillón mientras ella tomaba el control de la situación deleitándose para después sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que su capitán lo había planeado desde un principio al ver su sonrisa…

 **\- ¡Luffy, ahhhhhh, mmm, Luffy, ahhhhhh! -** gemía Nami cabalgando al azabache que seguía tomando las caderas de la pelinaranja para aumentar el nivel de las estocadas, procurando seguir alerta por si los gritos atraían la atención de alguno de sus nakamas en el barco…

 **-Debes dejar eso… ahhhh… hace tiempo atrás… mmm… le dije a Franky… que hiciera los cuartos ahhhhhh… prueba de ruidos… Luffy-** habló Nami agitada tomando con sus manos el rostro del azabache sin detener las acciones para después levantarlo y guiarlo hacia los pechos de ella, en específico, unos pezones rosados que suplicaban ser chupados…

 **-Lo siento, Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy masajeando los pechos de su navegante para después empezar a lamerlos sin detener los embates y sumando su mano libre cerca del clítoris de la pelinaranja estimulándolo para lograr varios orgasmos deliciosos en ella…

 **\- ¡Estoy cerca Nami! –** exclamó Luffy provocando que la navegante que seguía moviéndose, depositara un beso a su capitán, indicándole por la forma en que su sexo apretaba el miembro erecto del azabache que ella también estaba cerca del clímax…

Viéndose fijamente, mostrándose agitados y sudorosos, tanto Nami como Luffy sonreían ya que en verdad demostraban que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, terminando con beso que ahogaba el clímax del acto…

 **\- ¡Luffyyyyyyy! –**

Unos minutos después…

 **-La clase ha terminado** \- habló Nami que seguía acostada en el sillón relajándose en el pecho de Luffy, en tanto sus piernas se tranquilizaban del cosquilleo que aun experimentaba mientras el azabache veía hacia el techo, disfrutando esos momentos con su navegante…

Recuperándose, Nami se colocaba encima de Luffy lo que lo confundía hasta que observaba el rostro de la pelinaranja cerca del suyo mientras sonreía y los ojos color chocolate de la chica demostraban un brillo cautivador…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes Nami?, ¿quieres otra vez?, dame cinco minutos, shishishishi-** habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa, pero negando, la pelinaranja depositaba un beso dulce en los labios de su capitán, terminando con una sonrisa enamoradiza de su parte …

 **-Eres uno de mis tesoros que nunca compartiré-** habló Nami un poco posesiva enseñándole la lengua a Luffy que orgulloso de la afirmación de su navegante la abrazaba, sorprendiéndola al principio para que después correspondiera al contacto…

 **-Te amo Nami-** habló Luffy seguro de sus palabras haciendo que la pelinaranja lo besara de nueva cuenta mientras a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, se observaba la luna con un inmenso brillo que era reflejado en el mar donde navegaba el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Y yo te amo más, Luffy-** habló Nami delineando con su dedo índice un símbolo de berries en los pectorales del azabache para posteriormente acostarse encima de él mientras pensaba en que nadie le creería si hace dos años hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre que todos tachaban de idiota, pero que daba su vida por los que quería, así que, empezando a dormitar, Nami dedicaba su último pensamiento a Luffy…

 **\- "Tú serás el hombre más libre del mundo y yo caminaré a tu lado"-**

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 _ **¿Luffy ha empezado a usar su habilidad elastica en otras partes de su cuerpo? 0 / / / 0  
**_

 _ **¿Por qué Nami solicito el material anti ruido en todos los camarotes del Sunny?**_

 _ **¿Robin también llevo a cabo esa fantasía? ya ven que ella observaba el atuendo en color café...**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DE LECTORES POR FALKNER ZERO**_

 _ **-ALICE1420: Te he de confesar que nunca me percate que las fantasías en su mayoría son de Nami pero veras que en la segunda entrega Luffy se sale con la suya...(vaya que me han dado escenarios perfectos)...**_

 _ **-OTAKU GIRL: Que bueno que estes mejor, tus ideas son consideradas por tu servidor ya que cada pensamiento es el origen de espléndidas historias y no lo digo yo, se comprueba con cada favorito, review y follow en las historias...**_

 _ **-SAKE-SAN: Escribe tu historia lemmon, se que será muy buena (Si comprendes a que me refiero, XD)**_

 _ **Tu idea esta en proceso creativo a menos que sea la idea que emplearas en tu fic, si es así avisame...**_

 _ **P.D. ¿por qué no podias entrar en tu cuenta?**_

 _ **-NADESHIKO1227: Ya respondi tu declaración (en tu lugar no aceptaría la credencial, hay puros hombres y creo que serías la unica mujer, hahahaha)**_

 _ **Respondiendo tu petición, sigue leyendo esta colección y serás recompensada...**_

 _ **Bueno, mientras me escondo de Nami, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA FANTASÍA!...**_


	6. Derrotar al Capitán

_**NOTA: Sexta fantasía...**_

 _ **Hola mis lectores, esta fantasía tiene un antecedente y de mi parte es necesario que la conozcan...**_

 _ **Bueno es hora de buscar en los archivos LuNa en mi baúl de los recuerdos... (imaginen que tengo puesto un traje y todo es en color sepia)**_

 _ **En el año 2007, Febrero 15, fue escrito un oneshot que tocaba el tema de esta fantasía e inclusive los más veteranos de Fanfiction no me dejarán mentir ya que posee parte de la misma estructura...**_

 _ **Este oneshot (por si quieren buscarlo y leerlo) se titula: SHIAWASE ATTACK y fue escrito por Gabe Logan...**_

 _ **Con esto no quiero decir que copie el oneshot, ya que una de mis reglas es respetar los primeros fics que exploraban el LuNa...**_

 _ **Ese oneshot fue mi influencia y digamos que esta es una actualización 10 años después de su publicación...**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero les guste y los dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 6: Derrotar al Capitán

Era una noche en la cual los mugiwaras terminaban sus tareas habituales en el Thousand Sunny, ya que todo indicaba que ningún enemigo los había interrumpido en el trayecto hacia alguna isla…

Esa noche, Sanji preparaba la cena, pero debido al hermoso aire amigable de aquel día, Robin había sugerido que la cena se diera en la cubierta del barco, haciendo que los mugiwaras se prepararan poniendo una mesa y sillas al aire, también Franky con ayuda de Usopp colocaban unas pequeñas lámparas que daban a la cubierta, un toque rústico …

Nami seguía terminando la bitácora del viaje, en tanto Robin decidía darse un baño, de modo que los mugiwaras hombre, Chopper y Brook descansaban mientras Sanji terminaba de dar toques a cada alimento que degustarían sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve una pelea contigo Luffy? -** preguntó Franky tratando de sacar un tema, así que deteniendo el movimiento de atrás hacia adelante que provocaba con su silla, el azabache ladeaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar esa batalla…

- **En Water 7, cuando estaba con Nami, ¿no? -** preguntó Luffy, mientras Franky se alzaba sus gafas oscuras afirmando y tratando de inflar su ego al recordar aquella batalla que dio comienzo cuando la Franky Family había arrebatado a Usopp los 200 millones de berries…

 **-Si no hubiera sido por los carpinteros de la Galley-La Company te hubiese derrotado** \- habló Franky haciendo que los demás se interesaran en las palabras del cyborg que hacía su pose característica alardeando y carcajeando…

 **\- ¡Si yo te estaba dando una paliza! -** exclamó Luffy provocando que los demás carcajearan y cada uno empezara a recordar las pequeñas rencillas con su capitán que discutía con el cyborg sobre el ganador de esa contienda…

 **-La única batalla memorable que ha tenido Luffy es cuando se enfrentó conmigo para decidir quién sería el capitán del…. Merry-** habló Usopp muy orgulloso para después caer deprimido al recordar al primer barco mientras sus nakamas suspiraban, sin embargo, Zoro, Sanji y Chopper recordaban esa batalla entre el tirador y el azabache con un aire de melancolía por lo que había desencadenado en la tripulación…

- **Que recuerde, esa batalla fue por quien se quedaba con el Merry** \- habló Zoro buscando evitar mas drama al momento mientras se sentaba en una silla, logrando que Usopp titubeara un poco en tanto Luffy reía sabiendo que su nakama había abandonado la tripulación gracias a esa batalla, pero igual que Robin, lo pudieron recuperar…

 **-Debo aceptar que fue una gran pelea, pero al final terminé derrotando a Usopp, shishishishi-** afirmó Luffy sincero mientras los demás le daban la razón inclusive Franky y Brook que desconocían ese hecho pero conocían perfectamente la diferencia de fuerza entre el capitán y el tirador…

 **\- ¡Ustedes aun no estaban en la tripulación cuando eso sucedió!** \- exclamó Usopp con dientes afilados al ver la seguridad con la que Franky y Brook asentían, hasta que el tirador suspiraba al saber cuál fue el resultado de esa batalla…

 **-Todos sabemos que mientes, por eso le creemos a Luffy-san, yohohohoho-** habló Brook mientras Franky lo secundaba, logrando que Usopp se apoyara en uno de los barandales del Sunny totalmente deprimido…

 **-Bueno, recuerdo que en Whiskey Peak, si no hubiese sido por la bruja, yo habría cortado a nuestro capitán-** habló Zoro seguro para después beber sake y Sanji depositaba una patada al espadachín por la forma en que se expresaba de la navegante, provocando una de sus clásicas peleas…

 **-No sé porque hablan tanto, ninguno podría derrotarme, shishishishi-** habló Luffy volviéndose a mecer en su silla logrando que el comentario alertara a sus nakamas que lo tomaban como un reto por parte de su capitán…

- **Si por mi fuera, te derrotaría con una sola pierna, gomu idiota-** habló Sanji después de expulsar humo del cigarrillo que encendía, haciendo que Luffy carcajeara, lo que causaba un poco de enojo en sus nakamas que se acercaban lentamente rodeando al azabache…

 **\- ¡Intenten tumbarme!, ¡Cállate maldito gomu!, ¡Yo te derrotaré y seré el capitán! -** se escuchaban entre los gritos de una recién comenzada disputa por lo que, Nami que seguía en la biblioteca, trataba de calmarse, ya que los gritos de los idiotas de sus nakamas, hacían que ella no se pudiera concentrar en un trazo delicado en su mapa…

 **\- ¡Se pueden estar quietos! -** exclamó Nami saliendo de la biblioteca y hallándose con sus nakamas encima de Luffy, ocasionando que la navegante tomara aire para controlar sus ganas de golpear a esos idiotas mientras Robin llegaba viendo la escena riéndose discretamente…

 **-Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, esta lista la cena-** habló Sanji sonriendo mientras jalaba la boca de Luffy que estaba feliz de ver a Nami y a Robin ya que significaba que podría cenar, de modo que todos como podían se zafaban y daban inicio la cena, dejando de lado el tema de quien podría derrotar al azabache…

Empezando a disfrutar la comida, Nami notaba que Luffy se mantenía tranquilo, algo raro para la navegante, pero sabiendo que por algo sus nakamas estaban encima del capitán, la pelinaranja sacaba el tema de la noche…

 **\- ¿Por qué estaban jugando en la cubierta del Sunny? -** preguntó Nami en lo que tomaba un poco de jugo mientras Sanji empezaba a servirles el postre a sus nakamas que se deleitaban con un pedazo de pastel horneado con las habilidades culinarias del cocinero…

- **Estaban hablando de las veces que habían peleado con Luffy y pues surgió la duda de quién podría derrotar al gomu idiota** \- habló Sanji haciendo que Nami suspirara por las tonterías en las que pensaban sus compañeros de barco que volvían a discutir después de haber comido su postre mientras el azabache carcajeaba…

\- ¿ **Por qué tanto interés en eso?, somos nakamas no deberían competir entre ustedes-** habló Nami, pero desde el otro lado de la mesa, Robin esbozaba una sonrisa sabiendo que podría utilizar ese tema para ver la reacción de la navegante…

- **Yo creo que no podría derrotar al capitán, fufufufu-** habló Robin haciendo que sus nakamas voltearan y en especial Sanji, que terminaba de servir el postre de la arqueóloga alabara sus palabras…

 **\- ¡Tú y mi dulce Nami-san nunca tendrían que pelear con una bestia como el gomu mierdoso!** \- exclamó Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón girando alrededor de las chicas en tanto la pelinaranja le daba la razón al cocinero y Robin mostraba una mirada enigmática…

 **-Además ellas no tienen el nivel para derrotar a Luffy-** habló Zoro con indiferencia, de manera que mostrando enojo porque la subestimaban, Nami tenía una idea que decidía no contarles a sus nakamas...

- **Las bestias como Zoro, solo conocen la fuerza, sin saber que el intelecto es superior, ejemplo, yo no me pierdo en un camino recto-** habló Nami tomando su copa de frutas mientras sus nakamas se burlaban y el espadachín murmuraba maldiciones por la mofa de la navegante que continuaba ignorándolo al degustar su postre…

- **Pero cuando termine de hacer la medicina contra la idiotez, Zoro será fuerte e inteligente-** habló Chopper como médico profesional logrando que las carcajadas aumentaran y el espadachín mirara con su único ojo abierto al reno médico como si le dijera, "sigue hablando y te voy a cortar" ….

 **-Por eso, nosotros somos la fuerza, Nami y Robin son la inteligencia, shishishishi-** habló Luffy echando más leña al fuego, ya que la navegante recordaba como el azabache siempre enaltecía la fuerza obtenida por sus nakamas en los dos años separados y ahora salía con esa tontería…

 **\- "Ya lo verán"-** pensó Nami por última vez mientras sus nakamas decidían proseguir con sus últimas tareas retirándose de la mesa y Sanji empezaba a recoger los platos y cubiertos para dar finalizada la cena…

Mientras sus nakamas seguían en sus estaciones terminando sus tareas, Nami salía a la cubierta del Sunny para tomar un poco de aire fresco hasta que, estirándose, la navegante observaba como Luffy descansaba en la cabeza del Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Luffy! –** exclamó Nami llamando al azabache que, haciendo caso, bajaba de su asiento favorito de un brinco para aterrizar en el césped de la cubierta encontrándose de frente a la pelinaranja que al traer zapatillas de piso aun no podía creer que su capitán fuera más alto que ella…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? -** preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa hasta que la pelinaranja lo tomaba de su cárdigan acercándose con una mirada de reto que provocaba un aire de escalofríos que recorría el cuerpo del azabache…

 **\- ¿Dudas de mi fuerza para derrotarte? -** preguntó Nami mirando fijamente a Luffy así que, confundido por la afirmación sobre ese tema en la cena, el azabache negaba ya que nunca dudaba de la fortaleza de sus nakamas…

- **Solo dije que entre Sanji, Zoro y los demás no hay quien pueda vencerme-** habló Luffy sincero lo que aumentaba el enojo de Nami que, aunque sabía de antemano que el azabache tenía razón, el orgullo de la pelinaranja se sentía herido…

- **Te demostraré que te puedo derrotar, ven esta noche al cuarto del baño del Sunny y no le digas nada a nadie o ya verás-** habló Nami cerca del rostro de Luffy que, viendo la mirada atemorizante de su navegante, obedecía moviendo rápidamente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que el semblante de la pelinaranja cambiara…

- **Bueno, te veo esta noche-** habló Nami sonriendo cálidamente en tanto Luffy desconcertado por lo acontecido, en verdad se cuestionaba las palabras de Zoro que, a pesar de estar con Robin, siempre repetía que las mujeres eran demonios…

 **\- ¿Y ahora que hice? -** se preguntó Luffy, pero olvidando el hecho rápidamente, estiraba sus brazos para regresar a su asiento favorito y seguir disfrutando del aire planeando nuevas estrategias de pelea conociendo el alto nivel del Nuevo Mundo…

La noche transcurría y en el camarote de las mujeres, una mujer de cabello negro se movía en la cama que compartía con una chica pelinaranja buscando una forma más cómoda para dormir, pero estirando su mano, la mujer notaba la ausencia de su nakama…

 **\- ¿Nami no está? -** se preguntó Robin de manera que, mostrando una sonrisa discreta, la arqueóloga se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, sabiendo perfectamente porque la pelinaranja no se hallaba en camarote…

 **\- "Espero puedas derrotar a nuestro capitán, fufufufu"-** pensó por última vez Robin mientras arreglaba la sábana para taparse y se daba cuenta que la noche aún seguía en su máximo esplendor debido a la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana del camarote….

Percatándose de que era una noche tranquila, Luffy se estiraba en su asiento favorito mientras veía como Brook seguía componiendo canciones y las interpretaba con su violín logrando una sonrisa en el azabache que sabía que el instrumento de su nakama traía alegría a sus viajes…

 **-Bueno, mejor voy con Nami o se enojara, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy corriendo por la cubierta del Sunny, en tanto Brook lo veía y pensaba que su capitán ya tenía sueño e iba al camarote de hombres para dormir y recuperar energías…

Sin embargo, el pensamiento del músico de los mugiwaras estaba muy alejado de la realidad que sucedería en el cuarto de baño…

 **-Nami, ya estoy aquí-** habló Luffy mientras estiraba sus brazos y con uno de sus dedos se sacaba una bolita de moco, arrojándolo hacia cualquier parte mientras captaba el vapor que se esparcía y desaparecía en las paredes del baño…

 **\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -** se escuchaba desde el fondo del cuarto, de modo que Luffy sabiendo que se trataba de Nami, aun se mantenía expectante de la demostración de cómo sería derrotado por su navegante…

Viendo hacia distintas direcciones para distraerse, Luffy dirigía su vista hacia Nami que aparecía solamente portando una toalla que cubría su esbelta figura y además el cabello de la navegante estaba recién mojado dejando unos mechones que escurrían agua lentamente…

 **\- ¿Crees que no puedo derrotarte, capitán? -** preguntó Nami aproximándose con sensualidad a Luffy que chocaba con la pared de la entrada del cuarto de baño siendo acorralado por la navegante que sonreía al ver que su plan funcionaba…

 **\- ¡El sexo no cuenta Nami, no puedes utilizar eso para derrotarme! -** exclamó Luffy siendo coherente por primera vez ya que podría ser idiota, pero también diferenciaba cuando alguien jugaba sucio…

 **\- ¿Crees que no puedo derrotarte?, te lo demostrare** \- susurro sensualmente Nami mientras tomaba el borde de su toalla y Luffy veía hacia otra dirección tratando de no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Shiawase Punch! -** exclamó Nami dejando caer su toalla, en tanto Luffy por primera vez no mostraba ningún cambio en su semblante debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver desnuda a su navegante…

 **-Así que el Shiawase Punch no hizo efecto, no importa, verás como te empezarás a debilitar, Luffy** \- habló Nami frotando su cuerpo desnudo y haciendo que los pezones de sus pechos chocaran contra los pectorales del azabache que respiraba agitado, pero sonreía devolviéndole el reto a la pelinaranja…

 **-Así es Luffy, si no das pelea no tiene chiste-** habló orgullosa Nami de que su capitán cediera ya que empezaba a tocar el cuerpo desnudo de la pelinaranja, desde su espalda hacia su trasero donde las manos del azabache se deleitaban con tal firmeza…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami mostrando un rubor en su rostro mientras el azabache se mantenía agitado y escuchaba en sus adentros como sus instintos prácticamente le exigían que tuviera sexo con su navegante de una forma salvaje…

 **-Te sientes agitado como cuando usas el Gear Second, ¿No Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami aprovechando el momento para dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello del azabache que asentía al instante que sus dedos recorrían el cuerpo de la pelinaranja…

- **No creo que puedas derrotarme, Nami-** susurro Luffy sonriendo, lo que la navegante interpretó en doble sentido ya que ella conocía el aguante que tenía su capitán después de varias sesiones donde ambos en realidad no dormían…

 **-Eso lo veremos** \- susurro Nami aceptando el reto mientras bajaba lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Luffy y prácticamente la navegante buscaba arrancarle los pantalones al igual que el azabache lo había hecho con varias prendas de ella…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** intentó callar Luffy ese gemido, ya que su miembro era recorrido por la lengua y labios de la pelinaranja que se enfocaba en las zonas sensibles sonriendo al observar los gestos en el rostro del azabache…

 **-Espero que puedas soportarlo, capitán-** habló Nami que decidía usar sus enormes pechos para aprisionar el miembro ya erecto de Luffy, acción que completaba la pelinaranja lamiendo y chupando el glande del pene del azabache…

 **\- ¡Espera Nami! -** exclamó Luffy por primera vez arqueándose de placer ya que nunca había visto a su navegante tan concentrada en su labor, detalle que hizo pensar al azabache sobre la posibilidad de que la pelinaranja pudiese vencerlo…

 **-Me voy a venir Nami** \- habló Luffy tratando de formular la frase, pero viendo que estaba cumpliendo su cometido la navegante seguía en su labor hasta que el azabache sintió como explotaba en placer…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy llegando al clímax mientras toda la descarga expulsada era contenida en el rostro y en los pechos de la pelinaranja que se deleitaba sabiendo que parte de su victoria estaba dando inicio…

- **Aun no acabamos Luffy-** habló Nami terminando de saborear la corrida y colocándose encima del azabache que sentía como su miembro volvía a ponerse duro por el contacto con el sexo de la navegante…

 **-Eso fue rápido-** habló Nami riéndose al sentir como su trasero era golpeado por la erección de Luffy haciendo que la pelinaranja lo besara mientras el vapor del baño daba cierto ambiente idóneo para el momento de intimidad…

- **No podrás derrotarme** \- susurro Luffy jadeando un poco, pero a punto de proseguir, era ahogado entre los pechos de Nami que seguía riendo como si hubiera diseñado una estrategia sin fallas para derrotar a su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami al experimentar como sus pechos eran masajeados y besados por la boca del azabache que aseguraba con sus movimientos que no iba a ceder en la batalla contra su navegante…

 **\- "Eso no lo veía venir"-** pensó Nami entreabriendo sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevara por el placer acariciando el cabello de Luffy que continuaba y esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que podía darle la vuelta al plan de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami sorprendida al sentir en su sexo la mano del azabache que empezaba a acariciar y separar los labios del sexo de la pelinaranja que se mostraba agitada por la zona sensible que rozaba su capitán…

 **\- "¿Nami?"-** pensó Luffy ya que la navegante le depositaba un beso en los labios provocando que el azabache dejara el sexo húmedo de la pelinaranja que aprovechaba la distracción para seguir con su plan de victoria asegurada…

 **-Estoy lista-** susurro Nami cerca del oído de Luffy que al escuchar esas palabras tomaba las caderas de la pelinaranja que seguía moviéndose para tratar de desestabilizar al azabache que contra atacaba dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de la navegante…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! -** gimieron los dos mugiwaras al sentir como se unían y se complementaban, haciendo que Nami moviera sus caderas imponiendo el ritmo para descontrolar a Luffy que intentaba recobrar el control del movimiento…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó Nami con un tono de reto mientras seguía teniendo el control de la situación, hasta que el azabache cargaba a la pelinaranja caminando hacia una de las paredes del baño, chocando y provocando que la penetración fuera más profunda…

\- **¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami que enloquecía por las estocadas, de manera que intentando recobrar el control, la pelinaranja enredaba sus piernas en la cadera del azabache que usaba una estrategia para evitar que su navegante ganara…

Interrumpiendo a Nami con un beso inesperado, Luffy sacaba su miembro erecto y hacía que la pelinaranja se volteara para cambiar de posición, permitiendo que la navegante apoyara sus manos en la pared del cuarto de baño…

 **-Ahhhh, tramposo, ahhhhhh** \- habló Nami al darse cuenta de la estrategia de Luffy mientras las estocadas seguían y la navegante iba cediendo ya que sus piernas temblaban debido al cansancio placentero, pero aun así buscaba una forma de vencer a su capitán…

Tanto Luffy como Nami no se daban cuenta que estaban llevando esa relación sexual a unos límites impresionantes considerando que seguían inmersos en el acto y que los gritos de la pelinaranja podrían haber llamado la atención de sus nakamas a pesar del material anti ruido colocado por Franky…

Regresando a una posición en la que ambos se miraban de frente, Nami tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Luffy besándolo con ímpetu mientras ambos sentían un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, producto del clímax que se acercaba…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami abrazando al azabache que exhalaba fuertemente ya que sentía como su miembro se desahogaba en descargas dentro del sexo de la pelinaranja que perdía completamente la cabeza por el placer…

Pasados unos minutos, Luffy se daba cuenta de que su rostro descansaba en los pechos de Nami que le acariciaba el cabello al azabache, dejando en claro que había disfrutado como nunca esa sesión sexual…

- **Tú ganas Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy admitiendo su derrota, en tanto la navegante sonreía cálidamente para después besarlo dulcemente, sabiendo de antemano de un recurso que había utilizado Luffy y que lo había agotado…

 **-Me encanta hacerlo cuando usas tu Gear Second, capitán-** susurro Nami besando de nueva cuenta a Luffy que se asombraba al ver que su último recurso había causado el efecto contrario en su navegante…

- **Aunque debo aceptar que no siento mis piernas y creo que estaré un rato así-** habló Nami logrando que Luffy mostrara su característica sonrisa y disfrutara esos minutos de tranquilidad después de la sesión sexual descansando en los suaves pechos de la pelinaranja…

 **-Así que Nami-san es la única de nuestra tripulación que pudo derrotar a Luffy-san, yohohohoho-** habló Brook que había escuchado ruidos en el baño del Sunny, así que acercándose pudo escuchar que estaban haciendo Luffy y Nami, pero el músico no era tan pervertido para espiar a sus nakamas, por lo que decidía dejarlos seguir mientras continuaba en su guardia…

- **Hay que bañarnos e irnos a dormir-** finalizó Nami que intentaba levantarse siendo detenida por Luffy que la cargaba y se dirigía a la tina para dejarla en un banquito mientras él buscaba lo necesario para bañarse…

- **Por eso te amo, tonto-** habló Nami al abrazar a Luffy sabiendo que esos pequeños gestos lograban que el amor que sentía por el azabache se afianzara día tras día en su corazón mientras él correspondía el contacto al ver la sonrisa en su navegante…

Mientras el agua se calentaba y Luffy contaba pequeñas anécdotas de su entrenamiento, Nami sonreía dedicando un último pensamiento al hombre que había escogido y que muchos catalogaban como el próximo rey de los piratas…

 **-Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, Luffy-**

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 _ **Una batalla peculiar, shishishishi...  
**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 _ **-LADYEPONA93 (Capitulo 4): Todos tenemos vida fuera de Fanfiction así que comprendo perfectamente, tu tranquila, shishishishi... La fantasía se llevó en un callejon estrecho así que las personas que pasaban no los veian, pero eso de un vouyerista en alguna ventana de un edificio si me hizo pensar, hahahaha... De hecho, segun mis contactos donde consigo valiosa información (Chopper), Nami solicitó al médico del barco "esa" medicina... XD... Tal vez tengas razón en la inspiración, no me acordaba de ese fan art de Zippi44, pero buena observación, Sara... Respecto a tus ideas... ¿Las escribes tú o me echas la responsabilidad? no te creas, aunque tus lemmons son bien redactados...**_

 _ **-OTAKU GIRL: (oculto debajo de una mesa) Primero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo... Lo del material anti ruido es bueno pero... ¿y si al no escuchar alguno de sus nakamas entra en alguna habitación y halla al capitán y a la navegante en plena acción?, hahahaha... Siento que sería un arma de doble filo...  
**_

 _ **-SANTIAGO AGUILERA: Tu idea se verá reflejada en la segunda entrega... Gracias por comentar...**_

 _ **-NADESHIKO1227: A todos nos pica la curiosidad en algún momento para explorar esos temas, por eso no me es raro tu comentario... De hecho cuando uno conoce mejor la sexualidad es más sensato a ser responsable... Gracias por el apoyo y por dedicar parte de tu tiempo para leer "Conexiones Pasadas" ...**_

 _ **-NAMI SCARLET: No hagas que me sonroje... 0 / / / 0... Cuando decidí comenzar esta colección, sabía de antemano que el círculo de lectores se dividiría en sectores que me apoyan y otros que afirman mis escritos son "vulgares"... Pero en fin, este fic seguirá y lo mejor, tendrá segunda parte, shishishishi... Suerte con tus fics, agradezco tu adaptación ya que aprendo muchisimo de las maneras de redactar y narrar escenarios...**_

 _ **-LADYEPONA93: ¡Todo lo que se puede imaginar con un tema en particular! (Imaginame en pose Tony Stark con los brazos estirados y orgulloso de mi discurso, hahahaha)... Faltan 4 fantasías y termina esto, T_T...**_

 _ **-REVOLUCIÓN ZR: Este fic no posee seguro contra derrames nasales de sangre, shishishishi... Gracias por comentar y en verdad extrañaba tus reviews...**_

 _ **Un ultimo mensaje...**_

 _ **Se que lees mi colección KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE, por ello te agradezco la mención en tu fic "Las Joyas de la Corona"**_

 _ **Espero que tengas éxito en tus escritos futuros y reitero mi agradecimiento por el apoyo brindado desde que empecé a escribir en Fanfiction...**_

 _ **A mis lectores, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA FANTASÍA...**_


	7. Tratamiento

_**NOTA: Nueva Fantasía...**_

 _ **Después de escribir 6 fantasías he llegado a un punto en que puedo asegurar que subir el nivel de los oneshots no afectará al publico lector...**_

 _ **Con esto quiero decir que mi segunda entrega será un poco más hot ya que sus escenarios y lo que piden acerca de la intensidad de las sesiones aumentara, todo esto gracias a mi pluma...**_

 _ **Sin embargo, también dentro de estos parámetros no prometo mucho ya que en mis experiencias, fics, relatos y libros aun me falta explorar mucho pero prometo esforzarme...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 7: Tratamiento

Era una tarde navegando en el Thousand Sunny, lo inusual de esa tarde era que a pesar de no haber tenido alguna batalla con los típicos piratas que buscaban hacerse fama, el capitán del Thousand Sunny, un joven con un característico sombrero de paja, permanecía en el cuarto de enfermería, en cama y siendo cuidado por sus nakamas…

 **\- ¡Me estoy aburriendo! -** exclamó Luffy que intentaba levantarse sin éxito de la cama de la enfermería y Chopper lo regañaba en lo que le proporcionaba al azabache lo necesario para su pronta recuperación…

 **-Luffy, estás con un resfriado, por favor solo descansa unos días y verás que estarás bien** \- habló Chopper que seguía anotando el estado de evolución del azabache que intentaba salir de la cama y caminar, sintiéndose débil y derrumbándose en el piso, alertando al médico de los mugiwaras…

 **-Sigue intentando caminar, ¿verdad Chopper? -** preguntó Nami entrando al cuarto y viendo al azabache agitado por la fiebre, en tanto el reno médico asentía y se transformaba en su forma heavy point para levantar a su capitán y acostarlo de nueva cuenta en la cama de la enfermería…

 **\- ¿Por qué no te puedes estar quieto Luffy? -** preguntó Nami suspirando mientras el azabache mostraba un rubor en su rostro causado por la fiebre, ignorando las palabras de la navegante…

- **Me aburro en este lugar, no estoy con ustedes-** habló Luffy cansado, de manera que percatándose de que el clima seguiría con lluvias, Nami escuchaba las indicaciones de Chopper que salía de la habitación ya que era la hora de la comida…

 **-Nami-san, aquí tienes la sopa de pollo para el gomu** \- habló Sanji entrando con un tazón, observando como la navegante se mantenía contando una historia a Luffy que seguía muy debilitado por el resfriado que experimentaba…

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** finalizó Nami con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio con corazoncitos en sus ojos saliera de la habitación girando mientras alababa a la pelinaranja diciendo que era la mejor enfermera del mundo…

 **\- ¿No que no podías enfermarte? -** preguntó Nami orgullosa de ver a su capitán en ese estado y no era porque le deseara ese padecimiento, sino porque Luffy siempre había afirmado que nunca se había enfermado…

 **-No me siento mal, yo no soy débil como tú, Nami** \- susurro Luffy logrando que la navegante sintiera como sus ganas de golpear al azabache aumentaran, pero recordando las indicaciones de Chopper, la pelinaranja se contenía mientras intentaba darle de la sopa a su capitán…

 **-No quiero, no es carne** \- habló Luffy haciendo su cabeza de lado, de modo que Nami, suspirando por la actitud infantil del capitán sabía que, gracias a la medicina de Chopper, el azabache regresaría rápido en la búsqueda de aventuras peligrosas…

 **-Luffy, come tu sopa, verás como ya mañana estarás bien y podrás hacer lo que quieras-** habló Nami sonriendo, así que al ver que la pelinaranja nunca le mentiría, el azabache por primera vez obedecía empezando a comer la sopa…

- **Así está mejor Luffy** \- habló Nami feliz al observar como el azabache comía y que terminando el plato se acostaba en la cama, permitiendo que su navegante lo tapara con dos sábanas para conservar su temperatura y que descansara…

 **-Dile a Usopp que juegue conmigo** \- habló Luffy viendo fijamente a su navegante que terminando de acomodar las sábanas suspiraba ya que, aunque su capitán estuviese enfermo, buscaba la forma de entretenerse…

- **Lo siento Luffy, todos están haciendo sus tareas pendientes, solo yo estoy libre porque no tengo mapas que hacer y la bitácora la realizo antes de dormir-** habló Nami acariciando suavemente el cabello oscuro de su capitán, sabiendo que sus nakamas hacían sus tareas con tranquilidad aprovechando que el azabache estaba "indispuesto" para que los interrumpiera…

 **\- ¿En serio nunca te llegaste a enfermar, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami sentándose en el pequeño taburete que Chopper usaba para sus consultas mientras tomaba un libro que le había prestado Robin…

 **-Que yo sepa, nunca tuve ese tipo de cosas-** habló Luffy intentando hacer memoria, pero dentro de las pocas veces que llegaba a tener un pensamiento coherente, el azabache empezaba a relatar a su navegante, las dos veces que había experimentado los síntomas que ahora sentía en su cuerpo…

 **(HACE AÑOS EN EL EAST BLUE)**

Era una tarde en la que Ace y Luffy seguían merodeando por la selva después de lo sucedido con Sabo y como siempre, entrenaban para volverse fuertes y evitar pérdidas como la de su hermano adoptivo…

Ese día, el entrenamiento era pelear contra un enorme tigre, así que Ace lo tenía dominado y solo era cuestión de que Luffy golpeara al animal y así derrotarlo, pero en ese momento, el niño de goma se mostraba agitado y sumamente débil, detalle del que se dio cuenta su hermano mayor…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes Luffy, ya te cansaste tan rápido? -** preguntó Ace en tono de burla, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante que su hermano menor se distraía y era golpeado por una zarpa del tigre arrojándolo contra un árbol…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Ace preocupado mientras depositaba un puñetazo en la cabeza del tigre dejándolo inconsciente, para después acelerar y auxiliar a su hermano que seguía mostrándose totalmente debilitado …

 **\- ¿Qué te sucedió idiota? -** preguntó Ace alzando a Luffy y regañándolo, en ese instante, el semblante del azabache cambiaba al sentir que su hermano menor ardía en fiebre y que respiraba agitadamente…

 **\- ¡Doruga, Magura, Dadán, Luffy está ardiendo en fiebre! -** exclamó Ace entrando en la guarida de los bandidos de la montaña, pero el azabache con pecas se hallaba con el lugar totalmente vacío…

 **\- ¡Maldición, no te preocupes Luffy, iremos con Makino!** \- exclamó Ace preocupado en lo que seguía cargando a su hermano menor para bajar la montaña hacia la villa Fosha en búsqueda de la mujer de cabello verde…

 **\- ¡Makino! -** gritó Ace entrando al bar de villa Fosha, de manera que volteando sorprendida, Makino se acercaba para ver como Luffy ardía en fiebre, preocupándola al instante para tomar entre sus brazos al niño de goma…

 **\- ¿Qué paso Ace-kun? -** preguntó Makino llevando a Luffy hacia una cama para bajarle la fiebre en lo que el azabache con pecas le contaba a la mujer sobre lo ocurrido en la selva, haciendo que se diera cuenta que el niño de goma solo había contraído un resfriado, calmando a Ace…

 **-Hay que déjalo descansar, dentro de unos días estará bien, Ace-kun** \- finalizó Makino colocando un trapo húmedo en la frente de Luffy, haciendo que el azabache con pecas sonriera mientras su hermano menor calmaba su respiración y todo indicaba, sería una anécdota que se contaría en algún momento…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Ya veo** \- susurro Nami sorprendida por lo que escuchaba mientras Luffy sonreía acostándose de lado, para seguir contando la segunda vez cuando se había enfermado y que según Rayleigh fue normal después de tanto desgaste en la Guerra de Marineford…

- **La segunda vez que me sentí así, fue cuando Ace…-** no pudo concluir Luffy ya que bajaba su mirada y Nami comprendía que la siguiente historia había sucedido cuando su capitán perdió frente a sus ojos a su hermano mayor…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-No baja su fiebre capitán** \- habló un oso parlante que respondía al nombre de Bepo, en tanto un pirata apodado "el cirujano de la muerte" seguía usando su room para buscar alguna anomalía en su paciente después de tan delicada operación…

 **-Su herida interna sigue sanando muy lentamente, la fiebre es lo de menos Bepo, si Mugiwara-ya despierta en este estado, lo más seguro es que se abrirán su heridas-** habló Law mientras terminaba su técnica y sin más que buscar, inyectaba sedantes en el brazo de Luffy que seguía conectado a una máquina para respirar…

- **Será entretenido ver la era de cambio que se avecina** \- habló Law girando con su dedo el sombrero de paja de Luffy y junto a Bepo, seguía supervisando los signos vitales del azabache mientras el submarino de los Piratas Heart seguía navegando por el Grand Line…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, en las peleas contra enemigos, solo has sido lastimado, pero nunca te has enfermado por alguna infección como la de ahora-** habló Nami riendo discretamente, mientras Luffy sabía que su nakama se burlaba y por ello la ignoraba hasta que cierta necesidad provocaba que el azabache saliera de la cama…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? -** preguntó Nami con tono de amenaza, de modo que Luffy volteando, se acomodaba su cárdigan rojo y caminaba hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte para abrirla y salir del cuarto…

 **-Voy al baño, Nami** \- habló Luffy cansado así que, cerrando su libro, la navegante se acercaba para buscar algún indicio de mentira por parte del azabache que se apoyaba en la puerta y con voluntad intentaba abrir…

 **-Bueno, te acompaño-** habló Nami dejando el libro en una mesa de la enfermería mientras Luffy caminando lentamente y agotado refunfuñaba porque no lo dejaban en paz, sintiendo como la pelinaranja lo ayudaba para llegar a la puerta del baño…

 **\- ¡No te voy a dejar entrar para que me veas el pene! -** exclamó Luffy evitando que Nami entrara con él al baño, provocando enojo en la pelinaranja que no podía creer que el azabache le dijera eso después de tantas veces que ya lo había visto desnudo…

 **\- ¡Como si quisiera verlo en este momento! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras Luffy cerraba la puerta del baño y en ese instante aparecía Robin que, escuchando las palabras de su amiga, reía discretamente, logrando que la navegante se ruborizara completamente….

 **-No te preocupes Nami, Luffy se recuperará si sabes "tratarlo"-** susurro Robin alejándose, dejando a la pelinaranja completamente roja por el doble sentido en las palabras de la arqueóloga mientras el azabache salía del baño al comprender que no podría escapar de la vigilancia de su navegante…

Regresando al cuarto de enfermería, Nami dejaba que Luffy se acostara, así que sentándose y leyendo de nueva cuenta su libro, la pelinaranja se enojaba al ver como su momento de tranquilidad era interrumpido de nueva cuenta por el azabache…

 **\- ¡Tengo sed! -** exclamó Luffy haciendo que Nami se levantara sirviendo un vaso de agua y se acercara recordando esa ocasión en la que el azabache se había encargado de llevarla con un médico cuando había enfermado y por ello lo cuidaba ahora…

" _ **-Luffy estuvo al pendiente de ti cuando enfermaste, nunca quiso separarse hasta que halláramos a un médico**_ _\- había dicho Zoro mientras se alejaba quitándose la carga de cuidar al capitán, ya que el espadachín era requerido por Franky para pruebas de nuevas armas del Sunny…"_

- **Si solo no me hubiera enfermado-** susurro Nami de manera que ayudando a Luffy para beber el agua, la navegante recordaba la hazaña del azabache al escalar aquella montaña en el Reino Sakura (antes Reino Drum) para ver a aquella mujer médico…

 **-Nami, tiraste el agua sobre mí-** habló Luffy sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja que se daba cuenta que había derramado parte del agua sobre su capitán que mostraba gotas de agua corriendo por su mentón…

 **\- ¡Lo siento, déjame limpiarlo!** – habló Nami exaltada en lo que usaba una toalla y empezaba a secar el agua en el cuerpo de Luffy que agachaba su cabeza en la almohada y observaba la acción de la pelinaranja que seguía disculpándose por lo ocurrido…

Sin embargo, el rango de visión de Luffy se enfocaba en Nami que seguía agachada limpiando el agua y por ello el azabache veía fijamente el bikini de la pelinaranja que se mostraba ajustado a sus pechos haciendo que el azabache aumentara el rubor en su rostro...

- **Nami-** susurro Luffy interrumpiendo a la navegante que, percatándose del color rojo del azabache, se alertaba pensando que la fiebre aumentaba, así que la pelinaranja apoyaba su frente a la del capitán en búsqueda se sentir su temperatura…

 **-Tus pechos se ven más grandes desde esta posición-** susurro Luffy provocando que Nami se sorprendiera por esas palabras ya que a pesar de no ser tan tímida con su cuerpo (solo recuerden Arabasta) que su capitán se expresara así de ella era muy inusual…

 **-Debería revisar a Luffy-** habló Chopper interrumpiendo su plática con Robin para dirigirse a la enfermería, siendo detenido por unas manos Fleur de la arqueóloga que sonreía al saber perfectamente lo que sucedía en dicho cuarto…

- **Chopper, no deberíamos molestar a Nami que está en pleno tratamiento con nuestro capitán, fufufufu** \- habló Robin en lo que seguía leyendo su libro logrando que el reno pusiera una cara de confusión mientras Brook aparecía para unirse a la plática al terminar sus tareas en el acuario (solo era escribir nuevas canciones, pero bueno) …

 **\- ¿Cómo esta nuestro capitán? -** preguntó Brook apoyándose en el barandal del barco en tanto Robin dejaba a un lado su lectura para sonreír al músico mientras Chopper continuaba totalmente confundido por el actuar de sus nakamas…

 **-Nuestra navegante está tratando al capitán, su recuperación será pronto-** habló Robin con su mirada enigmática haciendo que Brook entendiera rápidamente a lo que se refería su nakama…

 **-Ya veo, creo que es el tratamiento más eficaz, yohohohohoho-** habló Brook carcajeando mientras agradecía que Sanji siguiera en la bodega haciendo el inventario de víveres o sería el final de Luffy si el rubio se enterara de lo que ocurría en la enfermería…

De regreso a la enfermería…

 **\- ¿No se supone que estás enfermo? -** preguntó Nami que permanecía encima de Luffy y desde hacía unos minutos, la pelinaranja se había deshecho de la parte superior de su bikini dejando que sus pechos fueran tocados por el azabache…

- **Tú te desnudaste Nami, yo no tengo la culpa-** habló Luffy ruborizado mientras con un suave movimiento en la espalda de Nami, le indicaba que se agachara para que el azabache empezara a lamer y chupar los pezones de los pechos de la navegante…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami arqueándose por el placer en tanto el azabache inmerso en su labor, agradecía que la pelinaranja vistiera en esa ocasión con una minifalda color naranja ya que eso le permitía hacer a un lado las bragas de la navegante para que pudiera empezar a tocar su sexo….

 **\- ¿Te gusta el tratamiento, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami besando al azabache que seguía metiendo sus dedos en el sexo de la pelinaranja, sintiendo como cada vez más la zona se humedecía mientras el miembro del capitán aumentaba de tamaño para gusto de la navegante…

 **\- ¿Ves cómo estar enfermo no me afecta?, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo a pesar de sentirse agotado de manera que Nami le regalaba una sonrisa y lentamente empezaba a bajar hacia la entrepierna del azabache que exhalaba de satisfacción al sentir algo que envolvía su miembro erecto…

 **-Nami** \- susurro Luffy dejándose llevar por la felación que realizaba la navegante olvidándose momentáneamente del resfriado que lo aquejaba e inclusive no usaba su Kenbunshoku Haki, solo disfrutaba el contacto de la pelinaranja…

De regreso a la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Es un milagro que la bruja pudiera contener a Luffy-** habló Zoro que tomaba un descanso junto a Franky mientras ambos mugiwaras se percataban como Robin, Chopper y Brook seguían platicando calmadamente…

- **Digamos que nuestra navegante encontró un "tratamiento" eficaz con nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** habló Robin logrando que Zoro y Franky captaran el mensaje oculto en las palabras de la arqueóloga y carcajearan, confundiendo más a Chopper que a pesar de ello, sonreía al saber que Nami cuidaba muy bien a Luffy…

 **-Cuando me enferme, me encantaría un tratamiento como el de Nami-onee-chan hacia Luffy, hahahaha** \- habló Franky carcajeando y alzando su pulgar, contagiando a los demás que igual reían hasta que Chopper que aún no captaba el doble sentido hablaba desconcertando a los presentes con su comentario…

 **-No te preocupes Franky, le preguntaré a Nami para poder hacer el mismo tratamiento cuando enfermes-** habló Chopper como el médico que buscaba ayudar a sus nakamas, aumentando las carcajadas por parte de Zoro y Brook siendo callados por la mirada de Robin que se interpretaba como "sigan burlándose de Chopper y sufrirán mucho" …

 **\- ¡Crees que te dejaría hacerme algo así, tanuki! -** exclamó Franky con dientes afilados en tanto Zoro y Brook se callaban y Robin suspiraba para acercarse a Chopper, susurrándole lo que sucedía en el cuarto de enfermería…

 **\- ¡No soy un tanuki!** \- gritó primero Chopper con dientes afilados dando golpecitos en la pierna de Franky, pero terminando de enfadarse, el reno por fin comprendía porque sus nakamas reían y porque no podría aplicar "el tratamiento de Nami" cuando sus amigos cayeran enfermos…

 **\- ¡Luffy y Nami están…!** \- no pudo terminar Chopper porque su boca era tapada por una mano Fleur, obra de Robin que sonreía cautelosamente al ver que su nakama había captado aquel tratamiento de la navegante hacia el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí? -** preguntó Usopp que llegaba de sembrar y fumigar sus Pop Green, pero escuchando la palabra "copular" por parte de Chopper en la plática de sus nakamas, el tirador se ruborizaba y comprendía que algo pasaba en la enfermería…

 **-Espero que Sanji siga entretenido en la bodega o estaremos en problemas si se entera-** habló Usopp sentándose para platicar con sus nakamas en lo que Robin se levantaba, yéndose hacia el pasillo del acuario…

De regreso al cuarto de enfermería donde se escuchan golpeteos bruscos sumados a sonidos de resortes siendo gastados…

 **\- ¡Luffy, ahhhhhh, Luffy, más, ahhhhhh! -** gemía Nami mientras cabalgaba al azabache que, a pesar de disfrutar el vaivén, intentaba mantenerse alerta activando su Haki ya que sabía que estaban en un sitio en el cual, sus nakamas podrían hallarlos en pleno acto…

 **-Nami, no grites mucho o los demás se darán cuenta-** habló Luffy en lo que subía sus manos que estaban en las caderas de su navegante hacia sus enormes pechos para empezar a masajearlos mientras la camilla del cuarto parecía que se rompería por tanto movimiento…

- **Lo siento Luffy, pero es que, ahhhhhh, no puedo evitarlo ahhhh-** habló Nami entreabriendo uno de sus ojos, ya que el placer ocasionaba que se arqueara dejando un grandioso panorama al azabache que se daba cuenta que había hecho la mejor elección con la hermosa mujer que tenía encima…

 **-Déjame cambiar-** susurro Luffy que se mostraba más agitado de lo normal debido a la fiebre, pero agachándose, Nami lo besaba profundamente sin interrumpir el vaivén que seguía en su máximo ímpetu moviendo inclusive unos centímetros la camilla en la que el azabache descansaba…

 **-Tú estas enfermo, déjame encargarme de esto, Luffy-** susurro Nami en tanto seguía moviendo sus caderas y el azabache respiraba jadeante por la forma en que su miembro firme era aprisionado por el sexo de la pelinaranja aceptando que, por esta vez, la fiebre le impedía apoderarse de la situación…

Siguiendo el aumento del ritmo, tanto Nami como Luffy ahogaban su último gemido con un beso profundo indicando que habían llegado al clímax del acto sexual…

 **\- ¡Luffyyyyyyy! -**

De regreso a la cubierta del Sunny…

 **\- ¿Qué hacen aquí idiotas?** -preguntó Sanji que había terminado sus labores, atrayendo la atención de Zoro que suponía Robin había ido para entretener al cocinero que terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo apagándolo…

 **-Voy a cambiar la guardia con Nami-san, debe estar agotada de cuidar al gomu-** habló Sanji siendo interrumpido por Usopp que, nervioso se colocaba frente a su nakama, confundiéndolo ya que inclusive los demás mantenían un semblante nervioso…

 **\- ¿Ya está lista la comida, Sanji? -** preguntó nervioso Usopp de modo que, suspirando, el cocinero apartaba a su nakama, caminando hacia el cuarto de enfermería cuestionándose porque seguía soportando a sus idiotas nakamas pudiendo ser feliz solamente con Nami y Robin …

 **-Aún falta para la cena narizón, juntarte con Luffy está haciendo que te parezcas a él** \- habló Sanji yéndose mientras los demás sabían que algo pasaría, hasta que Robin aparecía viendo hacia la misma dirección que sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿No estabas cuidando que el ceja rizada no viniera? -** preguntó Zoro alborotando su cabello de indiferencia, pero Robin negaba mostrando una regadera (marca registrada Usopp), razón por la cual se había ido de la cubierta…

 **-Debía regar los mandarinos de Nami, ya que ella no podía por estar cuidando a Luffy-** habló Robin sin preocuparse de que Sanji casi llegaba a la enfermería, haciendo que sus nakamas aceleraran el paso para ver que nada pasara entre el capitán y el cocinero…

Sin embargo, al llegar al cuarto de enfermería, otra escena ocurría por parte del cocinero, que se encontraba alabando a Nami que permanecía sentada junto a un Luffy totalmente dormido y relajado…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swan es maravillosa como enfermera! -** exclamó Sanji girando alrededor de la navegante que asentía con su mano al aire y se daba cuenta como sus nakamas llegaban mostrándose curiosos…

 **-Bueno, voy a preparar la cena, espero así puedas tranquilizar en la noche al gomu-** habló Sanji yéndose en tanto los demás entraban al cuarto observando como Nami sonreía con tranquilidad y todo indicaba que nada había sucedido en la enfermería…

 **-Bueno, cuida a Luffy, nos vemos en la cena-** hablaron los hombres llevándose a Chopper mientras Nami asentía, pero a punto de salir de la habitación, Robin sabía que decir para que su amiga se delatara…

 **-Nami, ¿no quieres ir a descansar? -** preguntó Robin observando el ligero temblor en las piernas de la pelinaranja que percatándose que su nakama buscaba saber algo, seguía leyendo su libro tratando de disimular…

- **En un rato tomaré un baño, te llamo para que cambiemos turnos-** habló Nami que se acomodaba en su silla ya que aún no sentía sus piernas después de tan espléndida sesión e intentaba recobrar la calma después de tanta acción…

 **-Bueno, se ve que el "tratamiento" fue efectivo en nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** finalizó Robin saliendo de la habitación logrando que Nami se ruborizara completamente al saberse descubierta y continuara leyendo su libro, ocultando su sonrojo…

 **-Ya se fueron, Luffy-** habló Nami al ver que ya no se encontraba nadie, pero al voltear, se daba cuenta que en verdad el azabache se había dormido así que, sintiendo la temperatura de su capitán, la pelinaranja sonreía al ver que la fiebre había bajado…

 **-Te quiero Nami-** susurro Luffy moviéndose por lo que, sorprendida por la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, la pelinaranja se levantaba y depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios del azabache, yéndose de la enfermería para darse un baño, susurrando unas últimas palabras…

- **Yo también te quiero Luffy** \- finalizó Nami cerrando la puerta del cuarto de enfermería, dejando solo al azabache que entreabría sus ojos esbozando su característica sonrisa al saber que daría su vida por sus nakamas…

El resfriado de Luffy duró tres días, tiempo en el cual, el capitán disfrutaba de la visita de su enfermera personal Nami, que realizaba el tratamiento que mantenía al azabache en cama, sorprendiéndolo al tercer día, en el cual la navegante portaba un uniforme de enfermera…

Pero eso será contado en otra historia…

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 **Si alguien se burla de Chopper, se las verá con Robin...  
**

 **El uniforme de enfermera de Nami es tal cual y como los lectores hombres se imaginan...**

 **Si preguntan porque Nami tenia minifalda y solamente la parte superior de su bikini, el atuendo es parecido al que usó en Ennies Lobby, solo que al cuidar a Luffy, la navegante se quitó la chaqueta que usaba y así se mantuvo hasta que empezó el "tratamiento"... XD**

 **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **(En esta ocasión responderé conforme me llegaron los reviews, ya que tengo atrasados de otros capítulos)**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Ese oneshot fue de los primeros que lei y me pareció un lemmon bien hecho, corto pero bien... Creo que después de este capítulo queda claro que sus nakamas tocan para no hallar a Nami y a Luffy en plena acción, hahahaha... (Nami: Si lo intentan sufrirán mucho... Yo: ¡Hola Nami!, ¿A que debemos el honor en esta humilde sección?... Nami: Después de saber sobre lo que estas escribiendo, he decidido cobrarte por revelar cosas intimas entre Luffy y yo... Yo: ¡100 millones de berries!... Nami: Y es por cada capítulo... Hey espera, ¡¿A donde vas?!... FalknerZero desaparece, así que su humilde servidor Frederick D. Revenge contestare a partir de ahora...**

 **SECCIÓN TEMPORAL POR FREDERICK D. REVENGE:**

 **-YARELIS: Falkner dice que agradece muchisimo tu review y se ve que Nami tiene una mente... ¿tengo que decir esto?... (¡SOLO SIGUE EL GUIÓN QUE DEJO FALKNER-SAN!)... Bueno, se ve que Nami-san tiene una mente perversa y al menos Luffy accede ya que ambos lo gozan...**

 **-SOLITARIO196 (Capítulo 3): Falkner se sorprendió mucho con tus sugerencias y cree que la segunda entrega será espléndida... Claro, si es que aparece... Seguire respondiendo...**

 **-SOLITARIO196 (Capítulo 4): Veamos... Tiempo y muchas ganas diria yo, pero es cuestión de Nami-san y Luffy... Esta fantasía es un clasico y según Falkner no podía faltar en esta colección...**

 **-SOLITARIO196: (Capítulo 5): Falkner buscaba crear el escenario más seductor en esta fantasía, pero siendo la primera vez que Nami-san usaba este método, Falkner creyo conveniente hacerlo de esta manera... No te preocupes, con tu idea de la maid o el cosplay será con mayor desenvolvimiento y más estado "instintivo"...**

 **-REVOLUCION ZR: Falkner pide una disculpa pero ya está en vias de tramitar un acuerdo para evitar lectores desangrados... Lo malo es que tal vez Nami-san lo deje en banca rota... Disculpa por no reir, pero no soy FalknerZero...  
**

 **-NADESHIKO1227: Pensar que yo tuve mi protagonico en "Fragmentos del Pasado" gracias al apoyo de Kaoru hacia mi creador FalknerZero... Falkner también se evitó la "charla" y dice que no hay problema con que seas un poco pervertida ya que así él obtiene grandes ideas... P.D. Si lees esto Kaoru, aquí tienes otra Kaoru-fan...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET (Capítulo 4): Falkner lo sabe perfectamente y por ello diseñó estas fantasías para que ustedes exploraran y crearan sus propias conclusiones sobre los lugares en los que uno puede tener "accion"...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET (Capítulo 5): Recuerdo cuando Eah besó a Zoro-san pero eso fue hace mucho... Nico Robin... Siento que ella es la mente maestra detrás de las fantasías de Nami-san... Sin embargo esto solamente lo sabe FalknerZero...**

 **-NAMI SCARLET: Nami-san es orgullosa no por nada derrotó a Eah... Falkner pide que no lo dejes con la duda y le cuentes por inbox la fantasía que está carburando tu mente... Un consejo como personaje que escuchó cuando Luffy y Nami hacian el amor: Dibuja en tu mente los lugares donde se llevará la sesión y después describe las zonas y posiciones como tu creas conveniente... No tienes que ser explicita pero recuerda que tu escena debe lograr un cosquilleo en cierta zona de tus lectores... Falkner te dice que alzará sus banderitas blancas con tu nombre señorita Montserrat para apoyarte en la Universidad y que espera tengas mucho exito...**

 **-SOLITARIO196: Nami-san tal vez no fue ruda y audaz pero demostró que su orgullo pudo derrotar al próximo Rey de los piratas... En esas épocas, Falkner vio que había pocos fics LuNa y mientras su cariño hacia esta pareja aumentaba, fue hasta que hallo un fic titulado "Abriendo la Caja de Pandora" que un día, mi creador subió su primera historia, "Llorar para reir"...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Apoyo en esta ocasión a Luffy, "El sexo no cuenta como batalla"... Veamos, no se cuantos orgasmos haya tenido Nami-san en esta sesión, pero cuando los escuche haciendolo en su campamento (No me dejaron dormir y creo que no fui el unico que los escucho) puedo afirmar esto: NUNCA HABÍA OIDO EXCLAMAR A UNA MUJER COMO LOS GRITOS QUE NAMI-SAN DIO EN ESA SESIÓN CON LUFFY... Falkner agradece tus palabras pero dice que espera que cuando obtenga el titulo "sensei" sea cuando se retire y grandiosos escritores como tú, apreciada Sara, sigan escribiendo en Fanfiction apoyando el LuNa...**

 **Esperando que mi creador FalknerZero llegue a un acuerdo con Nami-san, les agradece su atención, Frederick D. Revenge...**

 **¿Tengo que que decir esto?...**

 **Bueno, les mando un abrazo de... Be..., No dire esto... (Frederick se va)  
**

 **FalknerZero los espera en la próxima fantasía...**


	8. Dinero y Comida

_**NOTA: Aquí FalknerZero reportando...**_

 _ **Después de exhaustivas pláticas con la señorita Nami, su servidor puede continuar esta colección... (Abriendo mi cartera de la que sale solamente una polilla)...**_

 _ **En fin, que bueno que Frederick pudo hacerse cargo de mi sección, espero les haya gustado su participación (¡Me obligaron!) ¡Callate!...  
**_

 _ **Sigamos con esta mini aventura mugiwara con toques suculentos mientras surge una pregunta hacia ustedes mis lectores:**_

 _ **-¿Creen justo que Nami me haya dejado en bancarrota? T_T...**_

 _ **Creo que ire a ese rincón para hacerme bolita...**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura...**_

Fantasía 8: Dinero y Comida

El sueño de la navegante de los mugiwaras, Nami "La gata ladrona" es hacer el mapa de todo el mundo y por ello se ha unido a la tripulación de cierto joven azabache que le demostró que ese sueño era posible…

Sin embargo, otro sueño de la pelinaranja con un tatuaje de un molinillo y una mikan en su brazo izquierdo era obtener riquezas y de hecho tanta confianza tenía la chica en sus nakamas, que sabía que cumpliendo el sueño de su capitán un gran tesoro vendría como ganancia para completar su sueño…

Una noche navegando por el mar del Nuevo Mundo, un pirata conocido en los bajos fondos como "El Artista", observaba carteles de recompensas de otras tripulaciones, interesándose en uno en especial…

 **-Nami "La Gata Ladrona", he oído rumores de que es una excelente navegante-** habló el pirata que se revelaba como un hombre apuesto de cabello color violeta, portando una camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones negros…

 **-Didier, además es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees? -** preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño que portaba una blusa amarilla dejando a la vista un sugerente escote, encima un chaleco negro, unos jeans negros ajustados a la figura de la chica y botas negras puntiagudas…

 **-He escuchado que nadie ha podido secuestrarla porque su capitán la defiende hasta con su existencia-** habló la castaña viendo el wanted de Luffy provocando que el pirata carcajeara mientras tomaba el cartel y lo quemaba, finalizando con unas palabras…

- **Todo el mundo tiene un precio, siempre lo dijo así "Tesoro"-**

Un nuevo día daba inicio en el Thousand Sunny, de modo que Sanji se levantaba para preparar el desayuno hallándose con Robin que disfrutaba un café en compañía de Brook que tomaba té en su taza personalizada con un cráneo chibi, ambos en una mesa cerca de la entrada de la cocina …

 **-Buenos días, Sanji-** habló Robin haciendo que el cocinero saludara a sus nakamas y posteriormente se arremangara su camisa para entrar en la cocina y empezar a hacer el desayuno permitiendo que la arqueóloga y el músico continuaran su charla…

 **\- ¿Luffy estuvo con Nami-san? -** preguntó Sanji ya que, aunque no aprobara la relación de sus nakamas, igual preguntaba preocupado de no hallar al capitán en el camarote de los hombres, hasta que su cuestión se respondía por cierto ruido surgido en el acuario…

 **\- ¡Oh por Oda-sama, Luffyyyyyyy! -**

 **-Yo lo mato-** susurro Sanji al reconocer la voz de aquel grito, pero a punto de acudir hacia el acuario, el cocinero era detenido por manos Fleur al instante que aparecía Zoro y con su mano en el rostro del rubio, lo empujaba hacia la cocina…

 **-Franky debería hacer las paredes anti ruidos-** habló Zoro sacudiendo su cabello de indiferencia mientras Robin reía discretamente y Brook la secundaba hasta que Usopp, Chopper y el cyborg llegaban para reunirse con sus nakamas y pasar al comedor de la cocina…

- **Franky, deberías pensar en remodelar las paredes del Sunny-** habló Usopp sentándose en la mesa del comedor en tanto Zoro asentía bebiendo la primera botella de sake del día y Sanji empezaba a cocinar susurrando maldiciones hacia su capitán…

 **\- ¡Ya empecé las mejoras, me falta aislar la biblioteca, el acuario y el camarote de nuestra super navegante y nuestra super arqueóloga! -** exclamó Franky que hacía tiempo había recibido la petición por parte de la pelinaranja en la ocasión cuando el cyborg arreglaba la mesa donde la navegante trazaba sus mapas…

" _ **-Lo siento Franky-**_ _había dicho Nami en lo que el Cyborg tomaba medidas y calculaba cuanta madera ocuparía, preguntándose qué tan intensas eran las sesiones entre Luffy y la pelinaranja para romper un mueble tan resistente…_

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes onee-chan, para eso soy el súper carpintero de la tripulación, mientras yo esté, Luffy y tú pueden romper muebles demostrándose su ¡súper love! -**_ _exclamó Franky alzando su pulgar mientras Nami se preguntaba porque había llegado al punto en que la mayoría de sus nakamas ya sabían de sus pequeños incidentes…"_

 **\- ¡Buenos días chicos! -** exclamó Nami que entraba a la cocina mostrando una enorme sonrisa y detrás llegaba Luffy exigiendo comida mientras Sanji saludaba forzadamente, empezando a dejar platillos en la mesa del comedor para gusto del capitán…

- **Te ves muy relajada Nami, fufufufu-** habló Robin esperando una reacción de vergüenza en la pelinaranja, pero por primera vez y dejando perplejos a sus nakamas, la navegante sonreía y sin avisarle a Luffy que apenas iba a devorar comida, lo besaba en los labios frente a todos…

 **-Nunca he podido estar mejor-** finalizó Nami empezando a desayunar mientras sus nakamas a excepción de Robin miraban incrédulos como la navegante y Luffy conversaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

 **\- ¡No sabes cuánto odio tu suerte, gomu idiota! -** exclamó Sanji deprimido y arrodillado en lo que golpeaba el suelo de la cocina mientras sus nakamas lo ignoraban para proseguir desayunando y charlando…

Terminado el desayuno, los mugiwaras empezaban a realizar sus tareas habituales, de manera que en la biblioteca del Sunny, Robin se hallaba leyendo un libro mientras Nami seguía realizando trazos para terminar un mapa tarareando una canción…

 **\- ¿Puedo saber por qué estas tan feliz, Nami?** \- preguntó Robin dejando momentáneamente su lectura así que, finalizando un trazo para empezar a amarrar su largo cabello, la pelinaranja volteaba sonriendo…

 **-Luffy me prometió robar un tesoro-** habló Nami haciéndose una coleta con su cabello y colocándose sus lentes mientras Robin sonreía y retornaba su lectura ya que ahora conocía la razón de la felicidad de su amiga, aunque no era solamente por el tesoro, era algo que la arqueóloga y sus nakamas habían notado hacía mucho tiempo…

 **-Nami estaba enamorada y Luffy estaba enamorado-**

A punto de volver a platicar, una explosión alertaba a las chicas que, saliendo de la biblioteca, se percataban de cómo Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Franky empezaban la defensa del Sunny mientras Usopp, Chopper y Brook hacían maniobras para estabilizar el barco…

 **\- ¡¿Quién está atacando?!, ¡¿La Marina?!-** preguntó Nami hasta que Usopp que subía la vela del Sunny para el Coup de Burst negaba haciendo que la navegante volteara para observar un barco pirata enemigo…

 **-Una alianza, Didier "El Artista" 216 millones de berries y Dixie "Ballet" 193 millones de berries** \- habló Robin percatándose de aquellos piratas haciendo que Luffy enfadara hasta que los cañonazos se detenían y en el barco enemigo, un pirata recibía un alto parlante…

 **\- ¡MONKEY D. LUFFY ESO FUE UN SALUDO!, ¡MI TRIPULACIÓN NO ES RIVAL PARA TI, POR LO QUE PIDO HABLAR CONTIGO PARA BUSCAR UN TESORO! -**

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos Luffy? -** preguntó Zoro guardando sus katanas, de modo que, ocultando su mirada gracias a su sombrero de paja, el azabache sonreía al recordar cierta promesa con su navegante…

 **-Usopp, diles que está bien-** habló Luffy alzando la mirada, lo que provocaba que el tirador obedeciera acelerando para subir al cuarto de vigía, siendo detenido por Nami que se acercaba dispuesta a regañar al capitán…

 **\- ¡No actúes a lo tonto Luffy!, ¡Ese tipo busca algo más! -** exclamó Nami viendo directamente al azabache que, a punto de contestar, sentía la presencia de un pirata de cabello color violeta que sonreía cínicamente apareciendo frente a los mugiwaras…

 **-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan deseada por los piratas-** susurro Didier en tanto los demás mugiwaras eran inmovilizados por arcilla y Luffy reaccionaba golpeando al pirata que se deformaba sin recibir daño ya que el capitán de los mugiwaras no había usado Haki…

 **\- ¿Cómo llegaste a mi barco? -** preguntó Luffy provocando una carcajada en Didier que inmovilizaba a Nami y a Usopp, causando más enojo en el azabache mientras el barco enemigo se acercaba y Dixie reía porque el plan había resultado…

 **-Gracias a las balas de cañón, soy usuario de la Nendo Nendo no mi, soy un hombre arcilla-** habló Didier acercándose a Nami, lo que provocaba que Luffy enfadara pensando que dañarían a sus nakamas, hasta que era detenido por Dixie…

 **-Buso, Enredadera-** susurro Dixie rodeando con ramas espinosas a Luffy que se percataba que la chica impregnaba Busoshoku Haki inmovilizándolo y de paso lastimándolo mientras el rostro del azabache quedaba muy cerca al de la castaña…

 **-Tu eres mío, soy usuaria de la Rōzu Rōzu no mi, soy una mujer espinas de rosal** \- susurro Dixie tocando con sus labios la comisura de la boca de Luffy en lo que Didier llamaba a uno de sus subordinados para que colocara unos grilletes de Kairoseki al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Sé que ustedes no permitirán que su navegante se una a mis filas, por lo que he decidido llevarme a su capitán por petición de mi aliada, espero comprendan-** habló Didier llevándose a Nami al instante que Luffy caía debilitado por el Kairoseki siendo recogido por órdenes de Dixie que carcajeaba al ver como su aliado usaba su habilidad para cubrir de arcilla al Sunny haciéndolo más pesado…

 **\- ¡Nos vemos Mugiwaras!** \- exclamó Didier yéndose en su barco mientras Zoro batallaba con la arcilla buscando zafarse, sabiendo que había una razón para que Luffy y Nami fueran secuestrados por una alianza pirata…

Pasadas dos horas, Nami abría los ojos notando que estaba en una cueva y que, junto a ella, Luffy se mostraba debilitado por los grilletes de Kairoseki alertando a la pelinaranja que sabía estaban en peligro gracias a la estrategia del enemigo…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué nos secuestraron?!-** preguntó Nami atrayendo la atención de Didier que acercándose junto a Dixie reía mientras la castaña entraba a la jaula para jugar con Luffy que seguía débil por la piedra del mar…

- **Mi objetivo eres tú, la razón de traer a tu capitán es para completar mi estrategia-** habló Didier provocando que Nami se mostrara confundida ante aquellas palabras hasta que volteaba para observar como Dixie tocaba el cuerpo de Luffy…

 **\- ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Luffy?!-** exclamó Nami al ver como Dixie intentaba desatar la faja amarilla de los pantalones del azabache en lo que Didier suspiraba y retomaba su estrategia al comprobar que la pelinaranja mostraba celos…

 **-Solo quiero comprobar si es cierto que todo el cuerpo de Luffy-kun es de goma-** habló Dixie carcajeando lo que provocaba que Nami se contuviera de insultar a la castaña debido a la posición de desventaja en la que se encontraban…

 **-Entregaré a Monkey D. Luffy a la Marina, así sus nakamas tendrán solamente dos opciones: rescatar al capitán que será ejecutado al instante de su captura o rescatar a una navegante que puede ser sustituida fácilmente-** finalizó Didier confiado de su estrategia hasta que Luffy escuchaba claramente las últimas palabras haciéndole surgir una vena de enojo en su frente mientras su mirada cambiaba radicalmente…

- **Trata de llevarte a Nami y ¡te golpearé! -** susurro Luffy mostrando un semblante de seriedad que inclusive intimidaba a Dixie que soltaba al azabache mientras Didier sonreía al ver el lazo que la pelinaranja compartía con su capitán…

- **Ustedes, llévense a estos dos a la prisión subterránea, en 3 horas entregaremos a Mugiwara y tendremos a la mejor navegante del mundo, hahahaha** \- habló Didier mientras Nami y Luffy eran llevados por subordinados del pirata que empezaba a festejar junto a Dixie que terminaba por hacer un gesto burlón hacia la pelinaranja…

Bajando por escaleras hacia un lugar oscuro, Nami notaba que Luffy seguía debilitado por el Kairoseki, así que viendo como solamente un subordinado los custodiaba, la pelinaranja sabía que había una oportunidad para escapar…

- **Señor guardia-** habló Nami sensualmente atrayendo la atención del pirata que volteaba en tanto la pelinaranja esperaba su plan funcionara para así ayudar a Luffy que estaba siendo afectado por la piedra marina que le impedía derrotar fácilmente a los enemigos…

 **\- ¿Me podría ayudar con las cadenas?, es que están un poco… apretadas-** habló Nami arrastrando sus palabras y poniendo una mirada coqueta mientras con sus brazos a pesar de estar encadenada, juntaba sus enormes pechos para mostrar un escote de infarto…

 **\- ¿eh?, seguro… solo dejo a este idiota por acá y te ayudaré** \- habló el pirata con mirada lasciva acercándose a Nami que sabiendo su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente, se daba cuenta como el hombre buscaba tocarla hasta que era noqueado por el Haoshoku Haki de Luffy…

 **\- ¿Podías usar Haki? -** preguntó Nami viendo a Luffy que con esfuerzo había usado su voluntad y se mantenía observando a la pelinaranja que se zafaba buscando las llaves de las esposas de Kairoseki para liberar al azabache y escapar…

 **-Bueno no importa, ¿eh, que tienes? -** preguntó Nami liberando a Luffy que se levantaba y evitaba contacto visual colocándose su sombrero de paja provocando que la pelinaranja supiera rápidamente el motivo de enojo de su capitán…

 **-Luffy, si no hacía eso no hubiéramos escapado-** habló Nami acercándose y suspirando al recordar los celos que, aunque no los conocía a la perfección, el azabache siempre experimentaba cuando ella usaba sus encantos para conseguir información…

 **-Hay que escapar Nami-** susurro Luffy caminando sin mirar a la pelinaranja que enfadándose por la actitud del azabache lo acorralaba contra una pared confrontándolo y esperando una respuesta de sus celos…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que estoy contenta al ver como esa zorra te manoseó?!-** exclamó Nami viendo fijamente a Luffy que volteando hacia otra dirección se calmaba al sentir como su navegante lo besaba con ímpetu sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraban…

- **Discúlpame Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo lo que lograba que la pelinaranja suspirara y nuevamente besara al azabache, finalizando el contacto para empezar a buscar una salida para escapar…

Caminando por las celdas, Luffy se detenía en una habitación haciendo que Nami se acercara pensando en que era un tesoro, llevándose una desilusión y comprendiendo porque su capitán estaba conmocionado por aquel cuarto…

 **\- ¡Nos daremos un festín llegando al Sunny, shishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy cargando grandes bolsas con carne recién cocinada mientras Nami negaba con su cabeza al saber que el azabache tenía su mentalidad dividida en un 10% en ella, un 40% en aventuras y el resto solo en carne…

Llegando a lo que parecía una bodega, Nami quedaba estupefacta al ver que aquel cuarto estaba lleno de tesoros de Didier y Dixie que después de formar su alianza habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarlos…

 **\- ¡Esto es cinco veces a lo que tenemos en el Sunny! -** exclamó Nami arrojándose a la pila de monedas y billetes totalmente extasiada por aquel tesoro mientras Luffy sonreía y comprendía debía derrotar a Didier y a Dixie para cumplir su promesa con la pelinaranja…

 **-Derrotaré a esos piratas para que tengas su tesoro Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sin darse cuenta que Nami estaba cerrando aquella bodega y acercándose lentamente se despojaba de la parte superior de su bikini verde para aventárselo a su capitán mientras la pelinaranja cubría sus enormes pechos…

 **\- ¡Nami, no hay tiempo para sexo!, ¡debemos escapar! -** exclamó Luffy alejándose en tanto la pelinaranja ocultaba su mirada en una sombra acercándose hacia el azabache que caía en el tesoro soltando las bolsas de carne, lo que hacía que quedara sin posibilidades de escapar…

 **-Luffy, tenemos dinero… y carne-** susurro Nami tomando un pedazo de carne mientras llegaba frente al azabache colocándose encima y acercándole la carne que liberaba un poco de grasa que caía en uno de los pechos desnudos de la navegante…

 **-Yo sé que quieres, hazlo…-** susurro Nami aproximando sus pechos al rostro de Luffy que, siendo hipnotizado por aquellos pezones rosados, acercaba su lengua empezando a lamer lentamente, logrando el primer suspiro en la navegante…

 **\- ¿Segura quieres continuar? -** preguntó Luffy soltando el pezón del pecho de Nami que ruborizada asentía empezando a masajear la entrepierna del azabache mientras liberaba la cinta amarilla de sus pantalones…

- **Si me prometes que ninguna moneda faltara al robar este tesoro, te dejare comer carne mientras hacemos el amor-** susurro Nami cerca del oído de Luffy que tragaba lentamente saliva y su miembro totalmente erecto era liberado por la pelinaranja que empezaba a moverlo de abajo hacia arriba…

 **-Por cómo te estremeciste creo que tenemos un trato-** habló Nami besando el cuello de Luffy y deteniendo sus acciones al sentir como sus jeans eran bajados y su sexo comenzaba a ser tocado por los dedos del azabache…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡Sigue, no pares! -** exclamó Nami respirando agitadamente mientras se apoyaba en el azabache y ambos seguían disfrutando del placer recibido en sus sexos provocando el primer orgasmo en conjunto…

Siendo cargada por Luffy, Nami sonreía y recogiendo un pedazo de carne se lo daba a su capitán que mordía un cacho para después hacer una especie de cama entre los tesoros, quitándose el cárdigan rojo para poder acostar a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? -** preguntó Nami al observar como Luffy terminaba de comer el pedazo de carne y sin darle tiempo de reacción, atacaba los pezones de los pechos de la pelinaranja logrando un gemido de satisfacción en ella…

 **\- ¡Por todos los mares del mundo!, ¡No te detengas Luffy! -** exclamó Nami totalmente excitada al sentir como su cuerpo era recorrido por el azabache finalizando en el sexo de la pelinaranja que era el punto álgido del momento…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami levantándose de golpe y apoyándose en el azabache que con sus dedos entraba y salía del sexo de la pelinaranja logrando enormes choques eléctricos que recorrían todos los rincones del cuerpo de la navegante…

 **-Veamos si lo que mostraba esa revista funciona** \- susurro Luffy provocando que Nami lo mirara confundida hasta que el azabache la acostaba de nuevo bajando hacia donde estaba su objetivo…

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** preguntó Nami tratando de comprender lo que decía Luffy, pero la pregunta se respondía sola al recordar la pelinaranja aquellas revistas que Sanji tenía en su locker y a veces en la cocina…

 **-Pero tú nunca has leído nada, con esfuerzo me escribiste una carta** \- susurro Nami haciendo muecas de satisfacción al experimentar como Luffy soplaba el ligero vello en el pubis de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh! -** exclamó finalmente Nami al sentir como su sexo era recorrido por la lengua de Luffy que seguía su asedio atrapando entre sus labios el clítoris de la pelinaranja logrando un primer grandioso orgasmo que prácticamente la enviaba a otro universo…

- **Sabes que no me gusta leer, me guie por las imágenes, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy deteniéndose por un momento para después continuar, provocando que Nami se sintiera en la gloria pataleando por breves instantes debido a la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo…

 **-Espera… ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami arqueándose nuevamente al tener otro orgasmo en lo que el azabache se daba cuenta que el haber hallado aquella revista en la cocina durante su guardia le había sido de utilidad, aunque después, en la mañana, Sanji lo golpearía por aquel hallazgo…

 **-Ya no me importa donde aprendiste a hacer esto… pero si tengo otro orgas… digo otro desborde de emociones, no podré continuar** \- susurro Nami entreabriendo sus ojos mientras exhalaba agitada para darse cuenta que Luffy se levantaba y por lo que parecía ya no deseaba continuar…

 **-Creo que con eso será suficiente, debo derrotar a Dido para robar sus tesoros, shishishishi** \- susurro Luffy mostrando una enorme sonrisa al ver el rostro de satisfacción en Nami, pero a punto de irse, el azabache era detenido…

 **-Tú no te vas hasta que cumplas tu promesa-** susurro Nami recuperándose y atrayendo a Luffy para rodear la cadera del azabache con sus piernas mientras con su mano, la chica guiaba hacia su sexo el miembro erecto de su capitán…

 **-Cumpliré mi promesa, solo debo patearle el trasero a Dido y listo, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy sin entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Nami que, suspirando por la poca atención en el azabache, cambiaba de posiciones para empezar a frotar ambos sexos deseosos de unirse…

 **-Primero acabemos con esto-** susurro Nami dejando que Luffy entrara en ella, empezando un suave movimiento que aumentaba gradualmente para deleite de ambos mugiwaras que se olvidaban del lugar donde estaban y lo más importante, que sus nakamas ya se encontraban luchando para rescatarlos…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan!, ¡Ha venido tu príncipe a tu rescate! -** exclamó Sanji desde la entrada de la guarida de Didier que creaba clones de arcilla para detener a los mugiwaras mientras Dixie peleaba con Robin…

 **-Supongo que si no han escapado deben estar "ocupados"-** habló Zoro derrotando fácilmente a los subordinados de Didier y Dixie mientras Usopp se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar las palabras del espadachín…

Mientras tanto en la bodega…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** gemía Nami siendo cargada por el azabache que no detenía sus embates mientras la pelinaranja lo besaba aumentando el ritmo al instante que gotas de sudor recorrían los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amantes…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy mientras la pelinaranja lo cabalgaba moviendo sus caderas para enloquecer al azabache que tocaba los enormes pechos de su navegante para después bajar sus manos a las caderas de la chica y seguir el ritmo…

En ese momento, solamente el tintineo de monedas de oro y gemidos acompañados de golpeteos irregulares pero constantes inundaban aquella bodega que poseía dos de los tres factores para enloquecer al capitán y a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Estoy cerca Nami! -** habló Luffy siendo besado por la pelinaranja que, cortando el contacto por falta de aire, seguía moviéndose dándole a entender al azabache que ella también estaba cerca del clímax…

 **\- ¡Terminemos juntos Luffy! -** exclamó Nami recibiendo una respuesta positiva del azabache que aumentando el ritmo recibía un beso fugaz por parte de la pelinaranja que se levantaba logrando el clímax al instante que sus paredes vaginales aprisionaban el miembro erecto del capitán haciendo que finalmente se corriera dentro de ella…

 **\- ¡Luffyyyyyyy! -**

20 minutos después…

 **-Perdiste otro de mis bikinis favoritos, si no fuera porque cumpliste tu promesa ya estarías golpeado-** habló Nami ajustándose el cárdigan rojo de Luffy que esbozaba su característica sonrisa mientras terminaba de guardar todos los tesoros y la carne siendo abrazado por la espalda por la pelinaranja que sonreía al ver tanto dinero…

Al momento de abandonar la bodega, alguien destruía una pared al ser arrojado con fuerza, revelándose como Didier que se mostraba totalmente derrotado, digamos que por un rubio celoso que se había desquitado con el enemigo y que después era detenido por Franky…

 **-Con que aquí estaban, hay que irnos la Marina está cerca** \- habló Zoro llegando al lugar percatándose de que Luffy no tenía su cárdigan y que Nami lo tenía puesto, haciendo que las sospechas del peliverde fueran ciertas…

 **-Bruja, la próxima vez que quieran "divertirse" primero dile a Luffy que derrote al enemigo, hahahaha-** finalizó Zoro al ver los tesoros y la carne que el azabache traía, provocando que Nami se ruborizara sin poder decirle algo al peliverde ya que tenía razón…

 **-Está bien Zoro-** susurro Nami ya que su lado racional se había ido de vacaciones al ver aquel tesoro, de manera que, escuchando esas palabras, el peliverde carcajeaba al ver el semblante de vergüenza en la pelinaranja…

 **-Dame las bolsas y carga a tu "reina", capitán, hahahaha-** concluyó Zoro en forma de burla mientras el rubor aumentaba en el rostro de Nami y Luffy no entendía, pero le entregaba las bolsas a su nakama…

 **\- ¿eh?... ¡Espera Luffy! -** exclamó Nami sorprendida al ver como el azabache la cargaba, siguiendo a Zoro que se perdía como siempre hasta que se hallaban con Robin que los guiaba para poder reunirse con sus demás nakamas…

 **\- ¡Cuantos tesoros!, ¡Bien hecho Luffy! -** exclamaron Usopp y Franky mientras el capitán, Nami, Robin y Zoro llegaban al Thousand Sunny para finalmente zarpar abandonando la guarida de Didier y Dixie que al día siguiente serian noticia al ser capturados por la Marina…

Días después mientras el Sunny seguía navegando…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami llamando al capitán que bajaba de su asiento favorito para ser atrapado por un aroma a carne y mikan que provenía del acuario del barco hasta que, entrando a la habitación, el azabache era sorprendido por la navegante que portaba un bikini rojo mientras comida se hallaba detrás de ella…

- **Tu cumpliste tu promesa, ahora yo cumpliré la mía…-** susurro Nami rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Luffy que miraba la comida empezando a salivar mientras la pelinaranja se alejaba danzando sensualmente para tomar una taza con aderezo…

- **Todo lo cocine yo-** finalizó Nami dejando que el aderezo cayera en su cuerpo lo que provocaba que Luffy quedara hipnotizado cerrando la puerta para acercarse lentamente de igual manera lo había hecho la navegante al ver tanto oro…

 **\- ¡ESPERA LUFFY!, ¡AHHHHHH!, ¡ERES DELICIOSA NAMI! -**

Esa noche otra fantasía se cumplía, pero eso tal vez sea contado en otra historia…

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 ** _Probando, Probando... Bueno Falkner-san esta un poco indispuesto, asi que yo Sara Stardeft, de "Fragmentos del Pasado", contestare sus reviews..._  
**

 ** _SECCIÓN TEMPORAL RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS POR SARA STARDEFT:_**

 ** _-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE (Capítulo 6): (Desde lo profundo de un rincón: ¡SENSEI SOY POBRE!)... Eh, bueno, una disculpa por el comportamiento de Falkner-san... Tiene mucha razón, los mugiwaras son divertidos y "peculiares"... Ahora comprendo porque Nami-chan no puede tener intimidad... (Tu si me entiendes, Sara-chan... (Nami abraza a su anfitriona en esta sección)..._**

 ** _-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE: Aquí tengo escrito que tu posees una contraparte llamada "Darth Kaoru"... ¿Eso quiere decir que a ti te gusta leer sobre sexo romántico y a tu parte oscura sobre sexo candente?... Bueno, seguire respondiendo... (Desde el rincón: ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO SENSEI Y ÉXITO EN TUS FICS!)_**

 ** _-SOLITARIO196: Frederick y tu servidora venimos de la misma historia... Lamentablemente él no tuvo un buen final... Gracias por tus ideas y si los lectores han llegado hasta esta fantasía, significa que tienen aguante para no perder tanta sangre... Un abrazo..._**

 ** _-OTAKU GIRL: ¡Chopper es tan mono!... Entiendo porque Robin lo cuida mucho... Falkner-san sigue deprimido pero te manda saludos... Un abrazo..._**

 ** _-NAMI SCARLET: ¿Experiencia propia?... Falkner-san dice que no te preocupes por ese tipo que escribe tonterías, bien lo dijo Kaoru-sensei, una voz no callará todas aquellas muestras de cariño de tus lectores... Morapiña busca llamar la atención, pero al ver que no puede, desaparece acechando sigilosamente para después atacar de nuevo... Un abrazo de mujer a mujer... (Falkner sigue hecho bolita en un rincón)..._**

 ** _-REVOLUCIONZR: Desde que el autor, Eiichiro Oda mostro como Robin se enfadada con Franky en el cuerpo de Chopper, Falkner-san ha aprovechado ese gag... Gracias por tu apoyo, de Sara a Sara..._**

 ** _-LADYEPONA93: Falkner-san dice que disfrutes tu videojuego pero que no te olvides de escribir tu fic... Nami-chan es muy fuerte, mira que controlar a mi amigo Luffy con recompensa de 500 millones no cualquiera... ¿Tu también te llamas Sara?... Un abrazo de tu tocaya._**

 ** _-DIDIERFELIPE: ¡Mira, tu sales en esta fantasía...! Pues, Falkner-san ya está planeando la continuación de "Fragmentos del Pasado", así que regresarán los fics largos... Un abrazo..._**

 ** _-KILLUA2021: ¡Subarashi (maravilloso) review!... Gracias por el apoyo... un abrazo de Pavo Real..._**

 ** _Esperando que Falkner-san se reanime, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y muchos besos de su amiga SARA STARDEFT... (Creo que ire a hablar con Nami-chan)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en la próxima fantasía..._**


	9. En el Agua

_**NOTA: Nueva Fantasía...**_

 _ **Una pequeña mención honorifica:**_

 _ **LOLLYFAN33**_

 _ **Gracias por tu review, anhelo y espero leer alguna historia creada por ti...**_

 _ **Bueno...**_

 _ **¡BIENVENIDOS/AS A LA TITULADA "FANTASÍA IMPOSIBLE"! (Bueno tal vez exageré un poco pero siendo la novena fantasía lo vale)**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer (y disfrutar)...**_

Fantasía 9: En el Agua

Desde que Luffy y Nami habían aclarado sus sentimientos después de dos años, la relación había tenido una aceptación de la tripulación y por ende ellos sabían que tanto el capitán como la navegante tenían sus encuentros íntimos, pero nunca se imaginaban de los lugares donde la pelinaranja y el azabache habían desahogado sus ansias, suponiendo que los principales lugares eran el camarote de las mujeres (cuando Robin no se hallaba), la biblioteca o el cuarto de vigía…

Nami sabía mentir acerca de las sesiones sexuales en situaciones irreales que habían sucedido y gracias a sus lecciones para mentir hacia Luffy (que la mayoría era chantajearlo con dejarlo sin comer si abría la boca y contaba algo) había logrado que cierto cocinero rubio con cejas en espiral no hiciera motín y asesinara al capitán…

Sin embargo, dentro de las fantasías, había una que Nami comprendía perfectamente nunca se llevaría a cabo y que seguía analizando un día donde se hallaba nadando cerca del capitán que usaba un flotador debido a la maldición de su akuma no mi…

 **\- "¿Será cierto lo que decía esa novela erótica que Robin me prestó para leer?, ¿Hacerlo en el agua es muy placentero?"-** pensó Nami ruborizándose totalmente ya que no podía creer que esa idea rondara su mente hasta que una persona interrumpía sus pensamientos, regresándola a la realidad…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Nami? -** preguntó Luffy acercándose gracias a su flotador, logrando que la pelinaranja negara agitando sus manos, hasta que escuchaba como Sanji llamaba a los que estaban nadando (el capitán, Brook y ella) para un pequeño refrigerio…

 **-Si sabes que el mar te debilita no deberías nadar-** habló Zoro ayudando a Luffy a subir al barco junto a Brook mientras Nami subía y tomaba una toalla para secarse observando como el azabache se desparramaba en la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-El Marimo tiene razón, pero en fin hay carne revitalizante-** habló Sanji logrando que Luffy se levantara de golpe para empezar a devorar los pedazos de carne que su nakama había cocinado…

 **\- ¡Aquí tienen mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan y mi amada Robin-chwaaan!** \- exclamó Sanji dejando unos emparedados a la navegante y arqueóloga mientras los demás mugiwaras comían peleándose por los aperitivos…

 **\- ¿Me das Nami?, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy apareciendo detrás de la pelinaranja que dándose cuenta de cómo sus nakamas estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería, suspiraba mientras partía un pedazo de su emparedado dándoselo en la boca al azabache…

 **-Se nota que Nami ha cambiado desde que aceptó su romance con nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** habló Robin provocando que la navegante se pusiera roja mientras sus nakamas carcajeaban y Sanji caía en una depresión golpeando el césped de la cubierta del barco…

 **-Pero Nami sigue igual, me golpea y me sigue diciendo idiota** \- habló Luffy muy seguro de sus palabras aumentando el carcajeo general de sus nakamas y ahora Sanji se mostraba feliz levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación por aquella afirmación…

 **\- ¡Pero eso es por tus estupideces!... además… te digo idiota… de cariño-** exclamó primero Nami para después susurrar lo segundo sorprendiendo a sus nakamas que notaban que la navegante mostraba un semblante enamoradizo, haciendo que Sanji regresara a su depresión mientras maldecía la suerte de Luffy…

 **-Ah bueno Nami, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la pelinaranja sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a sus nakamas debido a que nunca se imaginaban tal escenario entre el capitán y la navegante contrastando a su forma de actuar habitual…

 **\- ¡Maldito gomu suertudo!, ¡Si no hubiese sido por Rayleigh, tu nunca sabrías que es amar! -** exclamó Sanji golpeando con fuerza el césped de la cubierta mientras sus nakamas quedaban desconcertados por lo visto ya que ahora Nami jalaba dulcemente la mejilla de Luffy sin deshacer el abrazo…

 **-No lo creo Sanji, tarde o temprano Nami hubiese tomado la iniciativa con nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** habló Robin tomando un emparedado para empezar a comerlo, logrando que el cocinero quedara en shock mientras intentaba asimilar cada palabra expresada por la arqueóloga que se mostraba segura…

 **\- ¡Robin!... bueno es verdad, pero…-** habló Nami sonrojándose, lo que provocaba que Sanji quedara atónito y petrificado, quedando en un fondo blanco deshaciéndose después de haber escuchado las últimas palabras de la navegante…

 **-En fin, terminemos de comer ya que desembarcaremos en una hora en un pueblo para obtener información y víveres, además de arreglar algunas cosas del Sunny que Franky ya me informo quienes fueron los responsables-** habló Nami con aura amenazante hacia Chopper, Usopp y Brook que se abrazaban por el temor logrando una carcajada en Luffy hasta que una mano Fleur de Robin le indicaba al azabache que abriera sus ojos…

 **\- ¿Crees que no sé los destrozos que causaste? -** preguntó Nami intimidando a Luffy que sabía no tenía salvación, por lo que percatándose que el capitán había entendido, la pelinaranja regresaba al lugar donde descansaba junto a Robin para seguir comiendo, pasando a lado de pedazos que todo indicaba era el cocinero de los mugiwaras aun deprimido…

* * *

Pasado el refrigerio, Nami se encontraba dándose un baño de burbujas, de manera que recordando que el baño también había sido testigo de sus encuentros con Luffy, la pelinaranja sabía que el principal impedimento para lograr aquella fantasía en el agua era la debilidad del azabache ante ese elemento…

 **\- ¿Nami te estas bañando? -** preguntó Luffy del otro lado de la puerta trayendo cosas para bañarse ya que Sanji había regañado al azabache después de haber nadado y no quitarse la suciedad obtenida en el océano…

 **-Pasa Luffy, ya casi acabo-** habló Nami así que, obedeciendo, el azabache se percataba que la pelinaranja seguía en la tina, de modo que ni tardo ni perezoso empezaba a enjabonarse para no molestar a su nakama…

 **\- ¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda? -** preguntó Nami levantándose y tomando una esponja para tallar la amplia espalda del azabache que sonreía al pasar un rato agradable junto a su navegante…

 **\- ¿Nunca has deseado nadar?, ¿ser libre de tu akuma no mi?** \- preguntó Nami empezando a lavar el cabello negro de Luffy que giraba los ojos para percatarse del tono que su navegante había usado para aquel cuestionamiento…

 **-Al principio extrañaba nadar, pero ahora que sé que mi poder es para proteger a mis nakamas no he pensado en ello-** finalizó Luffy haciendo que Nami lo abrazara por la espalda dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentirse protegida y que corroboraba la confianza hacia sus nakamas, pero en específico hacia su capitán…

 **-Bueno terminemos de bañarnos ya que estamos cerca del pueblo** \- habló Nami regalándole una sonrisa a Luffy que decidía platicarle a la pelinaranja más historias acerca de los momentos en que Ace, Sabo y él se divertían como hermanos…

* * *

 **\- ¡Isla a la vista! -** exclamó Zoro desde el cuarto de vigía a través del den den mushi que conectaba a las bocinas en el barco, en tanto los demás mugiwaras salían a la cubierta y Usopp observaba con su catalejo aquella isla con clima cálido…

 **-Arvestone-** habló Usopp viendo el nombre de la isla mientras Luffy subía en su asiento favorito y esbozaba su característica sonrisa al saber que una nueva aventura daría inicio en aquel pueblo…

Anclando por la parte trasera de la isla, Nami que vestía unas bermudas color caqui, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas de piso, repartía dinero entre sus nakamas advirtiéndoles de que no provocaran algún desastre, aunque eso ultimo era dirigido hacia el capitán y el espadachín…

 **\- ¡Será divertido, shishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy que portaba unas bermudas negras, una banda amarilla atada a su cintura y finalmente un cárdigan blanco con el patrón de un remolino en el lado derecho…

 **-Cuida que no hagan nada estúpido, Usopp** \- habló Nami suspirando mientras el tirador asentía y junto a Chopper platicaban de lo que harían al visitar el pueblo, en lo que Franky cuidada el Sunny ya que empezaría las reparaciones del mismo…

 **-Vámonos Robin** \- habló Nami separándose de sus nakamas e iniciando a explorar el pueblo mientras Sanji y Brook desaparecían también al percatarse de las hermosas mujeres con piel bronceada que deambulaban por las calles…

 **-Bueno, hay que irnos** \- habló Usopp suspirando mientras sentía como Chopper lo llamaba mostrándole al tirador que alguien más faltaba, siendo las dos personas que toda la tripulación sabía, causaban problemas…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY, ZOROOOOO! -**

En el pueblo, Nami y Robin se percataban de las características de los habitantes: la mayoría era de piel morena y el ambiente indicaba una temática tropical además de la vestimenta de todos los turistas…

 **\- ¡Mi globo! -** exclamó una niña corriendo para alcanzar un globo con forma de conejo, por lo que viendo eso, Robin creaba una hilera de brazos Fleur para devolverle el globo a la niña que se mostraba contenta…

 **\- ¡Gracias! -** exclamó con una enorme sonrisa la niña regresando con su madre en tanto la gente del pueblo aplaudía por el gesto de la arqueóloga y un anciano se acercaba hasta quedar frente a las dos chicas…

 **-Supongo que vienen de visita al escuchar sobre las aguas termales de nuestro pueblo** \- habló el anciano atrayendo la atención de Nami que se daba cuenta que entre los turistas había usuarios con habilidades de akumas no mi…

 **\- ¿Qué es lo interesante disculpe? -** preguntó Nami por lo que el anciano sonriendo señalaba la montaña donde surgía humo y revelaba aquello que hacía famosa a su isla sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja y a Robin…

- **Nuestras aguas no debilitan a los usuarios de akumas no mi-**

Dicho eso, el anciano buscaba en su kimono y mostraba dos boletos entregándoselos a Robin que notaba los sellos que poseían tales tickets…

 **-Esos son invitaciones VIP al banquete de esta noche, te los regalo por salvar el globo de mi nieta, bla hahahaha-** habló el anciano riéndose mientras Nami seguía analizando las palabras sobre el agua de ese pueblo, saliendo de su trance al ser llamada por Robin…

 **-Soy el alcalde, mi nombre es Olvera, esos boletos dan acceso al banquete a 10 personas, pero para nuestras aguas termales solo dan acceso privado a un usuario de akuma no mi y un acompañante en pocas palabras, 4 personas por los dos boletos-** finalizó el anciano en lo que Robin sonreía discretamente despidiéndose del anciano y Nami reaccionaba preguntándole al alcalde…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso de acceso privado? -** preguntó Nami de manera que sonriendo mientras seguía saludando a los turistas, el anciano Olvera volteaba para contestar la cuestión de la pelinaranja…

 **-Significa que si los dos invitados no quieren gente en la zona de aguas termales donde estén, la zona será exclusivamente para su uso privado** -

Yéndose el alcalde para seguir preparando la cena, Nami quedaba atónita hasta que sentía como Robin le entregaba un boleto susurrándole unas últimas palabras que ruborizaban por completo a la pelinaranja…

 **-Aprovecha esta oportunidad con Luffy, fufufufu-**

* * *

Reuniéndose en el Sunny, Nami informaba del banquete al que habían sido invitadas Robin y ella alegrando a sus nakamas, aunque por razones personales, la navegante omitía la parte de las aguas termales…

Ocultando al Sunny, los mugiwaras llegaban al lugar del banquete siendo recibidos por Olvera que se mostraba feliz de ver a Robin y a Nami siendo correspondido el saludo…

 **\- ¡Diviértanse! -** exclamó Olvera haciendo que Luffy corriera al banquete, Zoro a la zona de sake y Sanji persiguiera a las mujeres, provocando que Nami mostrara un semblante de decepción al ver los pocos modales de sus nakamas…

- **Entonces el terrible dragón me tenía entre sus fauces…-** contaba Usopp encima de una mesa a varios turistas que se mostraban asombrados por el relato del tirador e inclusive Chopper escuchaba con brillos en sus ojos de la emoción…

 **\- ¡Será un honor tocar junto al gran Soul King! -** exclamaron los músicos acompañando al esqueleto mientras Franky iniciaba una coreografía terminando con su pose característica acompañado de su frase, ¡SUPER!...

 **-Queremos una zona privada-** escuchó Nami en voz de una pareja hacia un hombre de traje que, asintiendo, guiaba a la pareja que cuchicheaba palabras mientras reían en complicidad finalizando con un beso…

 **-Oye Robin-** habló Nami volteando para darse cuenta que la arqueóloga ya no estaba a su lado y que en su lugar estaba Luffy que tenía los cachetes inflados de comida que desaparecía al ser devorada por el azabache…

 **\- ¡Uff, estoy lleno, shishishishishi!** \- exclamó Luffy regresando a su forma normal mientras Nami observaba el boleto en su posesión y como varias parejas iban desapareciendo poco a poco de aquella enorme sala…

- **Luffy acompáñame-** habló Nami levantándose y tomando la mano de su capitán, acercándose a uno de los hombres con traje que escuchaba la petición de la pelinaranja dándole malas noticias…

 **-Lo siento señorita, todos los resorts de aguas termales han sido ocupados** \- habló el hombre logrando un semblante de decepción en Nami hasta que el alcalde Olvera percatándose de eso, se acercaba entregando una llave al guardaespaldas…

 **-Dales mi resort privado, esta noche estará libre** \- finalizó Olvera mientras el hombre asentía y Nami quedaba sorprendida siendo guiada junto a Luffy hacia el lugar, dejando al anciano que seguía platicando con la gente del banquete…

 **-Bienvenidos a la zona élite, si el alcalde Olvera les permitió ocupar esta zona, significa que los estima mucho-** concluyó el hombre cerrando la puerta del lugar mientras Nami y Luffy quedaban maravillados por lo hermoso del lugar llegando a la zona donde estaban las aguas termales…

El pequeño lago poseía piedras con patrones en remolinos parecidos a los que tenían las akumas no mi, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido por Nami hasta que se acercaba y metía su mano en el agua percatándose de la calidez desprendida y el dulce aroma mentolado…

 **\- ¡Nami no quiero bañarme! -** exclamó Luffy aburrido, pero acercándose, la pelinaranja entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello del azabache, depositando un beso que finalizaba con un poco de vapor que emanaba entre ambas bocas…

 **-Vamos Luffy, yo sé que te gustará-** susurro Nami en el oído de su capitán intentando provocarlo, de manera que sabiendo que estaban solos, el azabache asentía regresando con la pelinaranja a la sala principal del resort para cambiarse y meterse a las aguas termales…

Quitándose la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, Nami se hallaba desnuda dejando que el agua relajara totalmente sus músculos mientras levantaba la vista para ver como Luffy se mantenía ocupado en una de las rocas…

 **-Luffy entra conmigo-** susurro Nami acercándose y esperando ver si el rumor de las aguas era cierto así que obedeciendo un poco confundido, el azabache se quitaba la toalla ingresando al lago esperando se debilitara hasta que…

 **\- ¡Wow, el agua no me debilita!, ¡es más me siento revitalizado! -** exclamó Luffy sorprendido hasta que Nami sonreía y se levantaba arrojándose a los brazos del azabache y derrumbándolo en el agua…

 **-Entonces es cierto-** habló Nami sensualmente encima de Luffy que seguía asombrado por las aguas termales hasta que sentía como su miembro era tomado firmemente por la mano de la pelinaranja que pegaba sus enormes pechos en los pectorales del azabache…

 **\- ¿Aceptas el reto, capitán? -** preguntó Nami observando como la erección de Luffy aumentaba conforme la pelinaranja lo masajeaba además de que el agua brindaba una lubricación que aumentaba la excitación en ambos jóvenes…

Deteniendo momentáneamente sus acciones, Luffy y Nami permanecían de pie mirándose de frente mientras jugueteaban con sus sexos, besándose y disfrutando del momento sin esa barrera que el agua provocaba en el usuario de la gomu gomu no mi…

 **\- ¿Sabes?, leí en una novela que hacerlo en el agua es sumamente placentero-** susurro Nami cerca del oído de Luffy que, deteniéndose, esbozaba una sonrisa y bajaba para empezar a lamer y chupar los pezones rosados de los pechos de la pelinaranja que sorprendida acariciaba el cabello oscuro de su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como una lengua recorría su sexo ya que el azabache permanecía debajo del agua y solo movía a la navegante para que se acomodara en unas rocas y así seguir disfrutando de la experiencia bajo el agua…

 **\- ¡Luffy, no pares, sigue! -** exclamó Nami mordiendo su mano tratando de evitar gemir alto mientras cada cierto tiempo el azabache salía del agua para tomar aire y regresar rápidamente para no perder el ritmo, logrando el primer orgasmo en la pelinaranja…

 **-Fue… fue…-** susurro Nami agitada entreabriendo un ojo mientras Luffy la cargaba, dejando que la pelinaranja nadara en el agua mientras se recuperaba, hasta que se levantaba y besaba a su capitán enredando sus piernas en la cadera de él, sabiendo la chica que el agua permitía que todo su peso fuese más liviano…

 **-Hazlo Luffy, métemela-** susurro Nami viendo fijamente al azabache que obedeciendo guiaba su miembro erecto hacia el sexo de la pelinaranja notando como se deslizaba por el agua de por medio, provocando un gemido en ambos jóvenes…

Empezando a moverse, tanto Luffy y Nami disfrutaban el momento mientras agua salpicaba durante los embates y el azabache guiaba sus manos al trasero de la navegante para aumentar el ritmo…

 **\- ¡Esto es de otro mundo, ahhhh! -** exclamó Nami extasiada y besando profundamente a Luffy para detener el vaivén y cambiar posiciones aprovechando la ligereza que las aguas termales les proporcionaba…

Colocándose en posición de cuatro apoyando sus manos en las piedras y sin salir del agua, Nami llamaba a Luffy que entraba en ella empezando otro vaivén percatándose que el azabache activaba su segunda marcha…

 **\- ¡Tramposo! -** gimió Nami mientras sus piernas empezaban a temblar, detalle que notaba Luffy por lo que cargaba a la pelinaranja sin detener sus movimientos y por ende salpicando más agua debido a la velocidad…

 **\- ¡Entró más profundo! -** exclamó Nami inundada en el placer provocando que Luffy asintiera ante aquella afirmación mientras guiaba su mano hacia el clítoris de la pelinaranja tocándolo para aumentar las sensaciones y darle una experiencia única ya que el capitán sabía que hacerlo en el agua no se repetiría…

 **\- ¡No te detengas, ahhhhhh, Luffy, ahhhh hazme gritar tu nombre, ahhhh Rey Pirata! -** exclamó Nami provocando que el capitán notara que la pelinaranja estaba llegando al clímax por lo que aumentaba el ritmo para terminar junto a ella…

Terminando su Gear Second, Luffy se apoyaba en una roca mientras Nami se sumergía en el agua por un momento para después tomar dos respiradores bajo agua, arrojándole uno al azabache que al colocárselo era arrastrado por la pelinaranja para sumergirse…

 **\- "¡Nami!"-** pensó Luffy extasiado al sentir como su miembro erecto era aprisionado por los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja que sonreía al ver la cara de satisfacción en el azabache y decidía aumentar el ritmo logrando que su capitán se viniera en el agua…

Saliendo momentáneamente del agua y quitándose los respiradores, Nami besaba con ímpetu a Luffy sintiéndose amada mientras la mano de la pelinaranja seguía frotando bajo el agua el miembro del azabache provocándole otra erección para gusto de la navegante…

 **-Te amo tanto Luffy, te amo** \- habló Nami besando el cuello del azabache para posterior atacar sus labios en tanto el capitán la abrazaba y de igual manera con sus dedos bajo el agua acariciaba el sexo de la pelinaranja, abriendo sus labios para entrar en ella…

 **-Yo también te amo Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy con una sinceridad que si la pelinaranja no conociera perfectamente al azabache sabría que era un excelente actor, pero al ver esa sonrisa tan llena de seguridad, la navegante comprendía que había hecho la elección correcta…

Sintiéndose lista, Nami se colocaba el respirador bajo agua e igualmente se lo ponía a Luffy para sumergirse e iniciar con una experiencia que la pelinaranja quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como su sexo se acoplaba perfectamente al miembro del azabache, esto después de tantas noches de pasión en la que la imaginación daba rienda suelta a grandiosos y deliciosos orgasmos en ambos amantes…

Luffy por otra parte se percataba lo feliz que se mostraba Nami, así que comprendiendo que aquella experiencia era poco probable que se repitiera, el azabache estaba decidido que haría ese momento inolvidable para la pelinaranja...

Sabiendo que no podían besarse debido a los respiradores bajo agua, Nami se aferraba a Luffy que no detenía sus acciones salvo para cambiar de posiciones, haciendo que la pelinaranja apoyara su espalda en los pectorales del azabache dándole libertad para jugar con los pezones de la navegante para después atacar su clítoris sin detener los embates…

Sumergidos y totalmente extasiados, Nami enredaba sus manos en el cuello de Luffy que se daba cuenta de la petición de la pelinaranja, así que quitándose el respirador al igual que la chica, ambos jóvenes se besaban, sabiendo que el clímax se acercaba…

Un fuerte gemido acompañado de agua que salpicaba, indicaba que Luffy y Nami habían llegado al cenit de la relación sexual atrayendo inclusive la atención de las demás parejas debido a la cercanía entre los resorts de aguas termales…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY! -**

Descansando en las aguas termales, Nami besaba a Luffy que no entendía el comportamiento de su navegante que mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba totalmente desnuda dejando que sus enormes pechos rebotaran…

 **\- ¡Me siento llena de energía, esas aguas termales son revitalizantes!** \- exclamó Nami mientras Luffy quedaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de los pechos de la pelinaranja que se percataba y se agachaba viendo fijamente al azabache que alzando la mirada para ver los ojos de su navegante ignoraba aquellos pechos bamboleantes…

 **-Te iba a decir que te has vuelto un pervertido, pero aún me ves directamente al rostro cuando…. ¡TE HABLOOOO! -** exclamó Nami arrojándose a los brazos de Luffy y cayendo juntos en el agua mientras reían y disfrutaban los momentos tan íntimos que habían compartido desde el instante en que se declararon sus sentimientos…

 **\- ¡Detente Luffy, me haces cosquillas, hahahaha! -** exclamó Nami riéndose siendo cargada por el capitán que esbozaba su característica sonrisa mientras la pelinaranja entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello del azabache besándolo después de tan espléndida noche…

 **-Te amo, Luffy-** habló Nami viendo fijamente al azabache que se percataba de toda el agua que habían arrojado fuera de las aguas termales después de tanto movimiento…

- **Tenemos toda la noche, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo y después nos relajamos más? -** preguntó Nami mordiendo suavemente la oreja de Luffy que comprendía las palabras de su navegante, por lo que cargándola (aun desnudos) ambos entraban en la sala principal del resort para recuperar energía…

Aunque solamente fue una fantasía que difícilmente se repetiría, Nami pudo comprobar que si aquello que escribían los autores de novelas eróticas provocaba un cosquilleo debido a la narración, llevarlo a cabo, era la mejor experiencia…

Pero eso será contado en otra historia…

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 _ **No he de mentirles, todas las fantasías que he escrito tienen su sello personal, pero particularmente la novena y decima fantasía son las que mas he disfrutado escribir...  
**_

 _ **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS POR FALKNER ZERO:**_

 _ **-OTAKU GIRL: Tenia planeado crear una historia más larga pero el lemmon era mi prioridad, hahahaha...**_

 _ **¿Cuanto tiempo generalmente me toma terminar un oneshot?... Hay 3 respuestas para tu cuestión:**_

 _ **1 semana planearlo, 4 horas escribirlo y corregirlo... :3**_

 _ **4 horas escribirlo si tengo la idea desarrollada, 2 dias para corregir... :3**_

 _ **Si es una sorpresa que surge de un día para el siguiente, toda la noche...**_

 _ **-YARELIS: ¡Pero Nami es igual de pervertida!... hahahaha, gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE: Posibilidades de akumas no mi hay infinitas, eso es lo que me agrada de la obra de Oda-sama, shishishishi... De hecho el arco del usuario de la peta peta no mi fue como el apoyo de la fantasía de ahí que fuera muy simple y random, (lo reconozco)...Gracias por el mensaje de apoyo respecto a lo que sucedió en nuestro México...**_

 _ **-LOLLYFAN33: ¡Qué espléndido review y no estoy llorando!... Te ganaste la mención... Suerte en tu travesía por Fanfiction y un abrazo de Bepo...  
**_

 _ **-DIDIERFELIPE: Coincidencias que alegran a mis lectores, shishishishi... Espero te guste esta colección... Un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **-SOLITARIO196: ¡Ya estoy en labores, nakama, pero Nami-onee-chan no autoriza mi super presupuesto! (Franky haciendo su pose)... Claro que debe ser escrita, solamente apoyame para que Nami no se entere o perdere millones, ¡MILLONES! de berries... Gracias por tu review, un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **TOMANDO UN MOMENTO DE SERIEDAD:**_

 _ **LA MADRUGADA DEL 8 DE SEPTIEMBRE SE REGISTRÓ UN SISMO EN MI MÉXICO CON INTENSIDAD DE 8.2 EN ESCALA DE RITCHER Y MI CIUDAD SINTIO EL MOVIMIENTO TELURICO...**_

 _ **LA DIFERENCIA SUCEDIÓ EN LOS ESTADOS DE CHIAPAS Y OAXACA, DONDE LOS DAÑOS FUERON TERRIBLES...**_

 _ **USO ESTE ESPACIO PARA PEDIR QUE MANDEN SUS MEJORES VIBRAS A LOS AFECTADOS POR EL TERREMOTO...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo en la ultima fantasía...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo...**_


	10. En el Asiento Favorito

_**NOTA: Penúltima Fantasía de esta primera colección...**_

 _ **¿Saben que? Me agrado mucho la aceptación de esta colección que he decidido darles un extra así que me pondre a escribir un oneshot que será el bonus en este fic...**_

 _ **Así que aún no acaba esta colección...**_

 _ **Bueno, si no hallan las referencias de cierta escritora en esta fantasía, tendrán que volver a leer fics LuNa ¿de acuerdo?...**_

 _ **De hecho, estos últimos meses del año, así estará mi agenda en Fanfiction para que esten pendientes:**_

 _ **-Próxima semana: FINAL DE FANTASÍAS...**_

 _ **-Tomaré aproximadamente tres semanas o un mes de descanso... (esto por temas personales y la verdad lo merezco después de un año y medio escribiendo fics, oneshots y otras cosas)...  
**_

 _ **-Después del mes, sorpresa con mi primer long fic: "Las Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias"**_

 _ **-Después del mes, una semana posterior a la sorpresa...**_

 _ **INICIA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI SAGA**_

 _ **(CHARLAS - DESTRUCCIÓN - FRAGMENTOS)**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer...**_

Fantasía 10: En el Asiento Favorito

Una mañana daba inicio en el Thousand Sunny y en el acuario del barco, una chica de cabello color naranja con un tatuaje de un molinillo y una mikan en su brazo dormía a lado de un joven azabache con una cicatriz en X cruzando sus pectorales después de una intensa actividad durante la noche anterior…

 **\- ¿Seguimos en el acuario? -** preguntó Nami entreabriendo un ojo para notar que su ropa seguía regada por el acuario y que aún era muy temprano ya que no recordaba en que momento se habían dormido…

 **-Buenos días Nami, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja ya que sentía como uno de sus pechos era masajeado por el azabache que la abrazaba por la espalda logrando que un rubor se mostrara en el rostro de la navegante al sentir algo duro que golpeaba su trasero…

 **\- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer?, porque yo estoy cansada-** habló Nami soltando un pequeño suspiro al sentir como su cuello era besado por Luffy que seguía depositando pequeños mordisquitos mientras su mano dejaba el pecho de la navegante para bajar hacia su cintura…

 **-Te has vuelto un pervertido** \- susurro Nami volteando para besar a Luffy en tanto se acomodaba encima para mirarlo fijamente y empezar una sesión de besos que se tornaba más intensa debido al amor que ambos mugiwaras se profesaban…

- **¡¿Dónde estás gomu idiota?!, ¡Se que no dormiste en el camarote! -** exclamó Sanji furioso ya que eso era lo primero que había notado, sabiendo de antemano que la guardia le correspondía a Chopper, por lo que olvidando donde se encontraba y pensando que ya estaba el desayuno, Luffy abandonaba el acuario totalmente desnudo…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy!, idiota -** habló Nami viendo la tontería del azabache así que cubriéndose con la manta que los había protegido del frío durante la noche, la pelinaranja se asomaba fuera del acuario dispuesta a ver el peor escenario…

 **\- ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE RESPETARAS A NAMI-SAN?!, ¡MALDITO GOMU PERVERTIDO! -**

* * *

Una hora después en el desayuno…

 **\- ¡Me siento relajada después de tomar un buen baño! -** exclamó Nami llegando a la cocina para tomar asiento junto a sus nakamas mientras observaba que por primera vez Luffy se mantenía calmado esperando que le sirvieran el desayuno…

 **\- ¿Segura que solo fue por el baño, Nami?** \- preguntó Robin bebiendo posteriormente su café, lo que provocaba una carcajada general en el comedor en tanto la pelinaranja se ruborizaba y Luffy se mantenía callado hasta que el sonido de un plato rompiéndose por parte de Sanji silenciaba todo…

 **-Luffy necesito hablar contigo, salgamos** \- habló Sanji con un tono de seriedad, dejando un poco desconcertados a los demás mugiwaras que temían el peor escenario conociendo los celos del cocinero…

- **Sanji-kun, solamente fue una pequeña broma-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida por Zoro que sabía que nada malo pasaría debido a que su Kenbunshoku Haki no detectaba algún instinto de pelea por parte del cocinero…

 **-En un momento regresamos** \- finalizó Sanji saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Luffy mientras sus nakamas permanecían confundidos y esperaban nada malo sucediera en esa charla entre un hombre celoso y un hombre que desconocía el porqué de esos celos…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que en algún momento puedes embarazar a Nami-san? -** preguntó Sanji expulsando humo del cigarrillo que fumaba en lo que Luffy trataba de comprender el rumbo de la charla ya que podría ser idiota, pero sabía aquello de "como hacer bebés" ….

 **-Lo sé Sanji, Nami me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que ella se haría cargo de que aún no haya bebés, shishishishi-** habló Luffy con una sonrisa despreocupada provocando enojo en su nakama que depositaba una patada en el rostro del azabache, esperando que reaccionara y por primera vez comprendiera que sus acciones podrían tener repercusiones futuras…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami que salía hacia la cubierta junto a sus nakamas al ver la tardanza en la charla solamente para observar como el azabache se había estrellado contra uno de los barandales del Sunny, ocultando su mirada con una sombra producida por el sombrero de paja…

- **Deje que tuvieras esta charla, pero se nota que aún te comportas como un niño celoso-** habló Zoro en tanto Nami se acercaba hacia donde estaba Luffy viendo que sangraba del labio debido al uso de Busoshoku Haki por parte de Sanji…

- **Eso no fue por celos Marimo, es simplemente que nuestro capitán aun es un idiota en referencia a las implicaciones de estar con una mujer, en este caso Nami-san-** habló Sanji esperando una resolución por parte de Luffy, pero viendo la pequeña cortada en el labio del azabache y sangre corriendo por su nariz, la navegante hacía una mueca de enojo y se levantaba ocultando su mirada acercándose al cocinero y depositándole una cachetada…

 **\- ¡Es suficiente!, ¡¿Quién te crees para cuestionar lo que hacemos Luffy y yo?!, ¡Somos nakamas, pero lo que decida hacer con Luffy no les incumbe!** \- exclamó Nami por primera vez enfadada por la actitud de Sanji mientras los demás mugiwaras sabían que la navegante tenía razón ya que su decisión era estar con el azabache y si eso no afectaba en sus aventuras, a ellos no les molestaba, es más, les alegraba…

 **-Está bien, pero no cambiaré mi postura hacia ti Luffy, también debes comprender un poco más que Nami-san no debe encargarse de lo que platicamos-** habló Sanji caminando hacia la cocina siendo acompañado de los demás mugiwaras dejando solos a la navegante y al capitán que se miraban fijamente para sonreír y entrar a la cocina olvidando aquella rencilla…

* * *

Dos horas después del desayuno, cada mugiwara realizaba sus tareas habituales del día así que Luffy permanecía pensativo en el mascaron de la proa del Thousand Sunny o mejor dicho su asiento favorito mientras Nami cosechaba mikans ya maduras de su huerto…

 **\- ¿Por qué Luffy no ha venido a intentar robar una de mis mikans? -** se preguntó Nami que seguía guardando lo cosechado en un pequeño cesto, de manera que dándose cuenta que casi terminaba, la pelinaranja buscaba con la vista al azabache hallándolo en su asiento favorito…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami lo que hacía que el azabache volteara y ni tardo ni perezoso se estirase para llegar frente a la pelinaranja que esbozaba una sonrisa cálida mientras se quitaba los guantes que usaba para cosechar sus mikans…

 **\- ¿No quieres una de mis mikans, Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami en doble sentido mientras se acercaba delineando con su dedo un símbolo de berries en los pectorales del azabache para después besarlo siendo rechazada por primera vez…

 **\- ¿Qué te sucede Luffy?, ¿no me digas que sigues pensando en lo que dijo Sanji-kun?** \- preguntó Nami enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache intentando besarlo nuevamente para recibir otra negativa….

 **-Sanji y Chopper siempre me regañan porque tú eres la que se cuida mientras que yo…-** habló Luffy siendo interrumpido por la mano de Nami que le tapaba la boca mostrando una mueca de disgusto al saber que el azabache buscaba contribuir en la protección después de haber descubierto las posibilidades de alguna concepción…

 **-Luffy, ambos aprenderemos sobre eso, lo que quiero que comprendas es que tú tienes confianza en mis decisiones y no quiero que te preocupes por algo que puedo llevar perfectamente, solo procura que primero cumplamos nuestros sueños, ¿de acuerdo? -** habló Nami logrando que el capitán asintiera entendiendo a medias lo dicho por la pelinaranja que, notando ese gesto, comprendía que el azabache tardaría un rato en asimilar aquellas palabras…

 **-Bueno, debo ir a pescar, nos vemos después Nami, shishishishi-** habló nervioso Luffy zafándose del agarre de la pelinaranja para estirarse y regresar a su asiento, fingiendo estar dormido para decepción de la navegante…

 **\- "Tengo que encontrar una forma de espabilarlo"-** pensó Nami cargando su cesto con mikans mientras buscaba alguna manera de retomar esa chispa que Luffy había perdido desde aquella plática con Sanji…

La tarde por fin llegaba y los mugiwaras se percataban que ese día navegando seria tranquilo por lo que buscando terminar tareas pendientes, cada tripulante permanecía ocupado a excepción del capitán, así que la navegante lo usaba para ayudar en el lavado semanal de la ropa de la tripulación…

 **\- ¡Me aburro, Nami! -** exclamó Luffy separando la ropa de sus nakamas en tanto la pelinaranja usaba una lavadora que Franky había creado para empezar a lavar las prendas, dándose cuenta que estaban solos y que no habría rastros de los demás por un buen rato…

 **-Luffy quítate tú cárdigan, también hay que lavarlo-** habló Nami que usaba un short ajustado color rosa y una blusa de tirantes color naranja y negro sumado al cabello de la chica que estaba amarrado en una coleta….

 **\- ¿Me escuchaste?** \- preguntó Nami volteando para percatarse que Luffy vestía con el traje blanco que había utilizado durante su estancia en el barco de Gild Tesoro, "Gran Tesoro", de modo que sabiendo que no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo, la navegante se acercaba para quitarle el traje al azabache y tal vez golpearlo…

 **-Ya quítate eso, ni para ayudarme a lavar puedes estar quieto** \- habló Nami despojando a Luffy del saco, deteniéndose al observar el cuerpo del azabache que, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a verlo desnudo, la pelinaranja se deleitaba recorriendo lo tonificado de aquellos músculos…

 **-Ne, Luffy, estamos solos** \- susurro Nami recorriendo con su dedo la cicatriz del pecho del azabache que, dándose cuenta de la mirada sugerente de su navegante, deseaba con ganas recorrer su cuerpo, pero en la mente del capitán resonaban las palabras de Sanji…

 **-Tengo hambre voy con Sanji, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy saliendo rápidamente de aquel cuarto, lo que provocaba una ligera mueca de fastidio en Nami que, viendo unas prendas para lavar, sonreía al tener una idea algo atrevida…

 **-Esta será la fantasía más descabellada que intentaré, pero solo así te recuperaré, idiota** -

* * *

Las tareas pendientes de los mugiwaras se habían acumulado y por ello la cubierta del Sunny permanecía vacía, siendo Luffy el único presente ya que descansaba en su asiento favorito…

 **-El clima es muy relajado, al parecer Luffy es el único presente** \- susurro Nami observando a su alrededor, empezando a caminar por la cubierta, vistiendo una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca de tres cuartos de manga además de unas zapatillas de tacón color naranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami viendo hacia donde el capitán seguía acostado, de manera que, acomodándose para ver a su navegante, el azabache se daba cuenta que ninguno de sus nakamas se encontraba en la cubierta…

 **-En un momento bajo-** habló Luffy preparándose para saltar, pero se detenía al ver el gesto de Nami que le indicaba con la mano que se detuviera, causando confusión en el azabache al mirar el rubor y nerviosismo que poseía su navegante…

- **Súbeme Luffy-** habló Nami mirando fijamente al capitán que percatándose de la situación en la que se hallaba y observando los ojos chocolate de su navegante sobre él, decidía hacerle caso estirando su brazo para rodear la cintura de la pelinaranja y subirla a la cabeza del Sunny…

 **-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta este lugar, la vista es increíble** \- habló Nami observando el entorno mientras Luffy le tomaba la cintura para sostenerla, ya que era la primera vez que ella subía al lugar donde él como capitán prohibía que cualquiera accediera fácilmente…

 **\- ¿Nos sentamos Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami con una sonrisa cálida haciendo que el azabache asintiera acomodándose mientras la pelinaranja se apoyaba viendo juntos hacia la inmensidad del océano donde el barco navegaba…

 **-Es bueno tener un momento así de tranquilo-** susurro Nami apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy que mantenía rodeando con sus manos la cintura esbelta de la pelinaranja mientras se alegraba por tenerla a su lado…

Siguiendo con la serenidad del momento, Nami sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir de prisa debido al plan que había formulado, así que sabiendo que debía actuar rápidamente o perdería aquella oportunidad, la pelinaranja se volteaba para quedar de frente a Luffy y dar inicio a su estrategia…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami...-** no pudo continuar Luffy ya que su rostro era tomado por las manos de la pelinaranja que empezaba a besarlo profundamente, esperando que el azabache despertara su instinto…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy respirando agitadamente logrando una sonrisa de complicidad por parte de la pelinaranja que bajaba su mano para frotar el enorme bulto que comenzaba a asomarse en los pantalones del capitán…

 **-Yo sé perfectamente que quieres-** susurro Nami mordiendo la oreja de Luffy en tanto con su mano libre, empezaba a desabotonar varios botones de su blusa, dejando a la vista su sujetador color negro, logrando su cometido: el azabache la besaba y empezaba a darle pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello…

 **-Hay que bajar e ir al cuarto de baño** \- habló Nami sonriendo porque su plan había resultado, pero por primera vez Luffy negaba, dejando perpleja a la pelinaranja que interpretaba rápidamente la mirada del azabache…

 **\- ¡¿Estás loco acaso?!, ¡No voy a hacerlo donde cualquiera puede vernos!** \- exclamó Nami totalmente roja de la vergüenza, soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir como su ropa interior era tocada por los dedos de Luffy…

 **-No me importa** \- habló Luffy atacando de nuevo el cuello de Nami en tanto con sus dedos hacía a un lado la ropa interior de la navegante entrando en su sexo, provocándole un choque eléctrico que recorría todo su cuerpo…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami aferrándose al azabache, de modo que entendiendo que ya no podía detenerlo, la pelinaranja decidía acabar con eso rápidamente, empezando a desamarrar la faja amarilla del azabache para sacar su miembro erecto…

 **-Solamente alguien nos descubre y te prometo que no llegaras a ser Rey Pirata** \- habló Nami empezando a masturbar a Luffy que, dejando momentáneamente su labor en el sexo de la pelinaranja, usaba una mano para sostenerla mientras con la otra le movía el sujetador dejando a la vista los enormes pechos de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados por la lengua del azabache que prácticamente olvidaba donde se encontraba ya que, aunque lo negara, había pasado algo de tiempo desde el último encuentro sexual con su navegante y él lo había extrañado mucho…

Siguiendo con las caricias, Luffy regresaba su mano al sexo de Nami percatándose de la humedad y por ende aumentaba la dureza de la erección del azabache, provocando que ambos mugiwaras experimentaran como se elevaba su deseo de unirse…

 **-Estoy lista, mételo Luffy-** susurro Nami alzándose en tanto con su mano hacía a un lado su ropa interior, permitiendo que el azabache guiara su miembro erecto y entrara en una sola estacada dentro de ella…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami aferrándose mientras empezaba el lento movimiento de caderas, acompañado de un intercambio de besos todo guiado por las olas donde navegaba el Thousand Sunny, único testigo de lo que sucedía…

 **\- ¿No que aquí no Nami?, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy revelando una enorme sonrisa en tanto el movimiento continuaba, mostrando que la pelinaranja movía sus caderas al instante que el azabache se aseguraba que no cayeran y lo más importante: que nadie se acercara…

 **-Cállate… ahhhh… y enfócate… mmm… en esto… que me cortas el momento… ahhhh-** susurro Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro de Luffy besándolo, logrando que el ritmo aumentara mientras los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja, libres del sujetador se balanceaban de arriba hacia abajo, siendo tocados en momentos por las manos del azabache…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! -** exclamó Usopp llegando a la cubierta, tensando por completo a Nami y al azabache que quedaban abrazados sabiendo que estaban en un momento donde no les gustaría ser descubiertos por el tirador…

 **\- "¡Por Oda, ¿es mi imaginación o el miembro de Luffy creció y se puso más rígido?!"-** pensó Nami abrazando fuertemente al azabache y dejándose llevar por lo que sucedía dentro de ella, olvidando momentáneamente que Usopp se acercaba al lugar más obvio para buscar al capitán…

 **\- ¡Narizón, regresa!, ¡A lo mejor Luffy está en el baño con Nami-oneechan!, ¡Déjalos ser!** \- exclamó Franky desde alguna parte del barco así que, obedeciendo, Usopp regresaba, sin saber que de haber llegado a la cabeza del Sunny, otra historia se hubiese contado…

 **-Me apretaste más cuando casi nos descubren Nami-** susurro Luffy mostrando una faceta poco común para la navegante que sabiendo no podía negar aquello, empezaba a moverse regresando con más ímpetu para placer de ambos mugiwaras…

- **Espero disfrutes esto idiota, porque en mi vida vuelvo a hacerlo aquí** \- susurro Nami intentando sonar intimidante para ganarle la jugada a Luffy que revelando su sonrisa característica demostraba que ya no era tan idiota…

 **-Hola Robin, ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó Luffy simulando voltear su cabeza hacia la cubierta provocando otro lapso de temor en Nami reflejado en sus paredes vaginales que apretaban de nueva cuenta el miembro erecto del azabache que aprovechando lo recién descubierto, activaba su Gear Second, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡Ahhhh!, ¡Tramposo!, ¡más fuerte!, ¡ahhhhhh! -** exclamó Nami inundada en placer siendo callada por su propia mano mientras el ritmo aumentaba considerablemente y durante el intercambio de besos, la pelinaranja ya no podía evitar que saliva se desbordara por su boca…

Sabiendo que el momento clímax se acercaba, Nami besaba profundamente a Luffy en tanto el último movimiento llegaba y por ende el contacto entre labios era para callar el ultimo gemido...

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami entre los labios del azabache llegando juntos al punto álgido de la unión, olvidándose del lugar donde se hallaban e inundándose de ese gran choque eléctrico que recorría sus cuerpos…

* * *

Minutos después en el cuarto de baño…

 **-Fue… fue … diablos no hallo una palabra que describa lo que acabó de suceder-** habló Nami empezando a enjabonar su cuerpo en lo que Luffy permanecía con la mitad de su cuerpo en la tina de baño mostrando la debilidad provocada por su akuma no mi…

 **-Espero no te acostumbres a ese escenario porque en mi vida vuelvo a hacerlo** \- habló Nami entrando a la tina y permitiendo que Luffy se apoyara en ella empezando a lavarle el cabello negro…

- **Sin embargo** \- susurro Nami besando con suavidad la mejilla de Luffy mientras enjuagaba su cuerpo dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de estar junto al hombre que amaba profundamente…

 **-Si en algún momento pierdes las ganas como hoy, no dudes de la posibilidad de que esto se repita-** susurro Nami arrojando su aliento en la oreja de Luffy provocándole sorpresa ya que volteaba para ver la sonrisa coqueta de su navegante que finalizaba enseñándole la lengua al azabache para continuar en su labor…

 **-Te amo Nami, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy sonriendo de modo que Nami lo abrazaba y empezaba a jugar con el agua de la tina evitando que el capitán se hundiera por completo para que no sufriera los estragos de su akuma no mi…

 **-Yo también te amo, tonto-** concluyó Nami besando dulcemente a Luffy para dejar que los sentimientos hablaran por si solos, mientras ambos jóvenes disfrutaban el baño platicando sobre anécdotas de su tiempo separados…

Por suerte nadie de la tripulación se enteró de la sesión amorosa entre el capitán y la navegante suscitada aquella tarde-noche, bueno a excepción de la cabeza de un león que era el mascaron de la proa del barco y que gracias al alma que residía dentro, había sido testigo y por ende había terminado muy ruborizado…

Pero esto lo desconocerán Luffy y Nami a pesar de que varias veces esa fantasía se repetía durante su travesía a encontrar el legendario One Piece…

 **FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA**

* * *

 **Preguntas obligadas a mis lectores:  
**

 **-¿De qué escritora tuvo influencia esta fantasía?**

 **-¿A quien le perteneció esta fantasía? ¿A Luffy o a Nami?...**

 **-SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS Y REVIEWS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: Espero que tu también te encuentres bien nakama... Un abrazo de Bepo y gracias por el apoyo...**

 **-SANTIAGO AGUILERA 2017: Hay un factor que me impide escribir esta petición tuya: Ya existe el escenario escrito donde Luffy y Nami planean su boda y después tienen su luna de miel... (Cito fic: "De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras!" escrito por Kaoru Likes One Piece, mi sensei)... Gracias por tus sugerencias que formarán parte de la segunda colección...**

 **-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE (Sensei): Tu si entenderás la referencia... shishishishishi... Una lectura provechosa, hahahaha, tus fics también han hecho que haga uso de datos móviles para leer cuando sale nuevo capítulo... shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo y aun falta el extra...**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Por eso les digo no le avisen a Nami sobre estas fantasías, hahahaha... Gracias por el apoyo y por preocuparme, (olvida eso ultimo)... Pues ahora me toca descansar a mi, shishishishi (Mi mente aun no puede creer que haya escrito oneshots y un long fic por un año y medio, 0w0) así que es momento de que te luzcas con tus magníficas historias... (Lo reitero, estoy embelesado por tu forma de narrar y escribir)... un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-SOLITARIO196: Te daré la razón, en mi baúl de recuerdo, no halle ningún escenario como el de mi novena fantasía, shishishishi... Chopper: ¡Si te desangras como Sanji usa sangre de Okama!... eh... Yo en tu lugar no le haria caso a Chopper, hahahaha... Gracias por apoyo, te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LOLLYFAN33: Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por un lector(a) que me alegre el día con su review... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-DIDIERFELIPE: Solamente no lo digas en voz alta o te escuchara Nami... (aunque no negare que fue una gran fantasía, shishishishishi)... Lamentablemente no puedo darte mi opinión sobre el spin off de Ace ya que no he podido leerlo... ¿Sabes donde puedo checarlo?... Te agradecería el dato... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Es gracioso que siempre dices que no dejaras un review largo y lo terminas haciendo, shishishishishi... Verás que todo saldra hacia adelante, por algo confio en tu capacidad... Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en la ultima fantasía...**

 **Falkner Zero Fuera...**


	11. Primera Vez

_**NOTA: Final de la colección...**_

 _ **Estos dias han sido complicados para su servidor por el terremoto que azotó a mi país...**_

 _ **De hecho hoy amaneci con el sonido de la alarma sismica y un nuevo sismo de menor intensidad...**_

 _ **Pero eso no es excusa para cumplir lo prometido...**_

 _ **Esta no podría ser considerada fantasía, pero siento que es una pequeña retribución a dos escritores de Fanfiction que sino fuera por sus historias, yo no estaria trayendo fics a ustedes, mis lectores...**_

 _ **Este capítulo tiene dedicatoria a:**_

 _ **KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **FLAMES TO DUST**_

 _ **Como lo anuncié desde la décima fantasía, me tomaré un mes de descanso, creo que el momento es ideal para que reorganice ideas y saque de mi mente inseguridades que solo detienen mi progreso...**_

 _ **Les prometo regresar con más energía, una sorpresa en mi primer long fic y el comienzo de una nueva historia...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Fantasía Extra: Primera Vez

Una noche en Weatheria en la pequeña casa donde Nami descansaba…

" _ **-Nami, esto es increíble, pero ¿por qué me siento débil? -**_ _preguntó agitado Luffy que permanecía encima de la pelinaranja, totalmente desnudos y con sudor corriendo por sus cuerpos debido a las acciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en esa cama…_

 _ **\- "Es tan mono que pregunte eso, siendo la primera vez que lo hacemos"**_ _\- pensó Nami ruborizada viendo fijamente a Luffy hasta que sintiendo como el movimiento disminuía, la pelinaranja decidía cambiar posiciones…_

 _ **-Es normal Luffy, acuéstate yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora**_ _\- habló Nami atrayendo al azabache para besarlo y acostarlo lentamente en la cama, mientras la pelinaranja cabalgaba a su capitán que entreabría sus ojos para observar como su navegante gemía y disfrutaba igual que él…_

 _ **-Luffy, toma mis caderas para aumentar el ritmo**_ _\- habló Nami tomando las manos del azabache para guiarlo mientras el vaivén continuaba, ya que ambos jóvenes se inundaban en esas olas de placer revelando el tiempo que se habían extrañado…_

 _ **\- ¡Luffy, hagamos esto todos los días! -"**_

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy soñando?!-** exclamó Nami cayendo de la cama donde dormitaba para darse cuenta que seguía en Weatheria y que faltaban 4 meses para reunirse con sus nakamas después de haber recibido el mensaje de la decisión de Luffy…

 **-No saben cuánto los extraño, chicos-** susurro Nami levantándose para acercarse a la ventana de su casa mientras un gatito llamado rayo seguía dormido, así que, regresando a su cama, la pelinaranja recogía un pequeño peluche de Luffy abrazándolo y susurrando unas últimas palabras…

 **-No sabes cuánto te extraño, idiota-**

De igual manera en Rusukaina, un joven azabache dormía junto al calor que le proporcionaba una fogata…

" _ **-Nami, ¿qué haces aquí en Rusukaina? -**_ _preguntó Luffy al abrir sus ojos y observar como su navegante estaba junto a él y que solo portaba una bata como la que usaba cuando se bañaba en el cuarto de baño del Sunny…_

 _ **-Luffy, estamos solos-**_ _susurro Nami aproximándose sensualmente cual si fuera un gato mientras su bata revelaba un escote de infarto y la pelinaranja aumentaba el rubor del azabache al introducirse un pedazo de carne entre sus pechos…_

 _ **\- ¿No quieres comer? -**_ _preguntó Nami guiando hacia sus pechos la mano de Luffy que por primera vez se mostraba sonrojado y a la vez curioso ya que recordaba las palabras de la pelinaranja sobre lo costoso que saldría que alguien mirase o intentase tocar su cuerpo (y no lo decía por el dinero sino por la paliza que recibiría aquel que lo pretendiera) …_

 _Luffy se acercaba cada vez más a ese pedazo de carne hasta que lo lograba, pero lo que parecía una agradable sensación..."_

 **\- ¡Ay mi mano! -** exclamó Luffy revelando que había tocado la llama de la fogata y por ello su mano estaba quemada y totalmente hinchada, despertándolo instantáneamente de su sueño y haciéndole correr hacia un pequeño lago para meter su mano y calmar su dolor…

 **\- ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño? -** se preguntó Luffy que soplaba su mano y caía en el suelo atrayendo la atención del pequeño hipopótamo que había criado, que llegaba y bostezaba observando la escena del azabache…

- **Bueno, después le preguntaré a Nami, Rayleigh me dijo que hable con ella-** habló Luffy viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras el hipopótamo se acercaba e incitaba al azabache para que regresara a dormir, así que aceptando el capitán de los mugiwaras sonreía sabiendo cual sería la primera pregunta a su navegante…

 **-Le preguntaría porque solo con ella sentía que su corazón latía deprisa** -

Finalmente sucedía el reencuentro de los mugiwaras, pero gracias a la Marina, Nami no pudo platicar con Luffy sino hasta después de haber derrotado a Los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin y haber celebrado en el castillo del Rey Neptune…

 **-Oye Usopp, ¿Dónde está Luffy? -** preguntó Nami que seguía enojada porque el azabache había entregado todos los tesoros del Rey Neptune a la Yonko Big Mom, pero desde hacía un rato el capitán ya no se hallaba con sus nakamas…

 **-Dijo que quería vagar por el castillo** \- habló Usopp carcajeando junto a Franky debido a que los mugiwaras tenían un festejo solamente para ellos incluido Jinbe que platicaba con Robin y que hasta para los demás, ya era un mugiwara más…

 **-Bueno gracias, iré a buscarlo, sigan divirtiéndose** \- habló Nami saliendo de aquella habitación donde se encontraban todos, empezando a caminar por los pasillos del castillo en búsqueda de Luffy hasta que la pelinaranja escuchaba una voz familiar en una habitación…

 **\- ¿Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami entrando al cuarto para observar como el cocinero estaba en medio de varias sirenas, mostrando ojos en corazón y una cara de perversión total hasta que se percataba de la presencia de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Nami-san, no es lo que crees! ¡sabes que solo tengo ojos para tu belleza! -** exclamó Sanji exaltado, pero cambiando rápidamente de semblante al ser abrazado por una sirena que hundía entre sus pechos al rubio…

 **-Con razón ya no estabas con los demás, en fin, seguiré buscando a Luffy** \- habló Nami suspirando en tanto salía de la habitación y dejaba a su nakama que todo indicaba continuaba disfrutando de la compañía de las sirenas…

Al salir, Nami por fin veía a Luffy que se encontraba de espaldas a punto de entrar a lo que parecía la cocina, así que acercándose, la pelinaranja tocaba el hombro del azabache atrayendo su atención…

 **-Hola Nami, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo lo que contagiaba a la pelinaranja que se daba cuenta cómo su capitán traía comida entre sus brazos confirmando porqué no se hallaba festejando junto a su tripulación…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que hay comida de sobra en la sala donde Neptune nos permite festejar y descansar**? - preguntó Nami colocándose las manos en su cintura en tanto Luffy movía su cabeza al ver que un cocinero llegaba…

 **-Gracias por sostener esto, si el Rey Neptune no cena se pondrá de mal humor, hahahaha** \- habló el cocinero carcajeando junto a Luffy mientras Nami se mantenía con la boca abierta por primera vez al observar que su capitán no había devorado comida que no era suya…

Yéndose el cocinero, Luffy decidía seguir explorando el castillo ya que, aunque lo negara, el azabache aun no sabía cómo tratar el tema que su maestro Rayleigh se había encargado de instruirle…

 **\- ¿A dónde vas Luffy? -** preguntó Nami tomando la mano del azabache para evitar que se fuera, pero recordando sus sueños, la pelinaranja lo soltaba rápidamente confundiéndolo por completo, ya que el capitán sabía que su nakama no era así…

 **\- ¿Estas enferma Nami?, estás muy roja-** susurro Luffy colocando su mano en la frente de la pelinaranja para checar su temperatura hasta que ella reaccionaba, quitándose la mano con delicadeza para calmarse y de una vez zanjar un asunto que rondaba por su mente…

 **\- ¿No dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?** \- preguntó Nami apuntando con su dedo la cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales del azabache que se mostraba confundido hasta que su cerebro hacía clic y empezaba a sonreír como siempre…

- **Lo había olvidado, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy mientras Nami suspiraba sabiendo de antemano que su capitán diría eso, pero debido a su promesa para ayudarlo, la pelinaranja sonreía siendo un poco más paciente con las tonterías del azabache…

 **-Regresemos con los demás…-** habló Luffy contento, pero detenía sus palabras al recordar que Rayleigh le había explicado que la plática con Nami tenía que ser solamente entre ellos dos para aclarar perfectamente todo…

 **\- ¿Podemos platicar solos? -** preguntaron al mismo tiempo Luffy y Nami sorprendiéndose y de paso ruborizándose hasta que la pelinaranja se relajaba y con un gesto de su mano le pedía al azabache que la siguiera, entrando en una de las enormes habitaciones de aquel castillo…

 **-Así nadie entrará-** habló Nami atascando una barra de metal en la enorme puerta para voltear y admirar la hermosa habitación de huéspedes que incluía una cama y varios guardarropas que estaban adornados con gemas marinas…

- **Mira Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que mostraba una mueca de poca paciencia al observar como el azabache tenía puestos unos palillos entre su nariz y su boca algo habitual durante los festejos…

 **\- ¡¿No puedes comportarte serio alguna vez?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados jalándole una mejilla a Luffy que se quitaba los palillos para mirar fijamente a la pelinaranja, sonrojándola por aquella mirada tan profunda…

 **-Has cambiado, Nami-** habló Luffy acariciando la mejilla de la pelinaranja para posteriormente tomar el largo mechón de su cabello naranja en tanto ella sentía su corazón latir deprisa debido a la calidez de la sonrisa del azabache…

- **Lo dice quién es más alto que yo-** susurro Nami moviendo su rostro a un lado lo que confundía a Luffy que seguía viendo mayor estatura en su navegante hasta que ella se quitaba las zapatillas con tacón que usaba…

 **\- ¿Ves? -** preguntó Nami poniéndose de frente a Luffy, demostrando la diferencia de altura entre los dos, por lo que, encontrando el momento ideal, el azabache decidía empezar a preguntar a la pelinaranja sobre cierto asunto…

- **Nami… ¿por qué late mi corazón deprisa cuando estas cerca de mí?** \- preguntó Luffy un poco ruborizado moviendo su rostro hacia otra parte, en tanto la pelinaranja quedaba sorprendida al mirar esa faceta en su capitán…

 **-Tu eres tonto** \- susurro Nami acercándose lentamente para abrazar a Luffy que se mostraba desconcertado al principio, pero después correspondía el contacto empezando a experimentar lo que había cuestionado a su navegante…

 **-Pero yo me siento igual cuando estás a mi lado-** finalizó Nami viendo fijamente a Luffy para aproximarse y besarlo suavemente dejándolo estático, pero al experimentar la calidez del contacto, el azabache tomaba la cintura de la pelinaranja para aumentar el beso…

 **\- "¿Está usando su lengua?"-** se preguntó Nami que en automático respondía y se dejaba llevar por el momento, alargando el beso hasta que la pelinaranja sentía como sus piernas temblaban y se detenía apoyándose en Luffy que se preocupaba al ver eso…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Nami? -** preguntó exaltado Luffy de manera que, recuperándose, la pelinaranja asentía, sorprendida por la habilidad del azabache para besar, sabiendo que todo era parte de su instinto que lo adaptaba a cualquier situación…

 **-Ne, Luffy…-** susurro Nami sonrojada atrayendo la atención del azabache que se daba cuenta que la pelinaranja se sentaba en el borde de la cama de aquella habitación mientras sus ojos color café chocolate, miraban fijamente al capitán…

 **\- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche donde tocaste mi cuerpo y yo el tuyo? -**

Luffy se acercaba para sentarse junto a Nami en lo que asentía, rememorando esa noche que dormía junto a su navegante y sin que el azabache lo supiera, ambos se habían masturbado…

 **\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?** \- preguntó Nami en un susurro audible haciendo que Luffy la volviera a besar, dándole a entender a la pelinaranja que el azabache deseaba despejar dudas sobre la cuestión que los tenía en primer lugar en esa habitación…

Mirándose fijamente por un instante, Nami decidía iniciar besando a Luffy que respondía tomando los hombros de la pelinaranja para sentir su piel desnuda mientras ella tocaba con sus manos el abdomen y pectorales del azabache…

Nami entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello de Luffy pegando su cuerpo de manera que, al sentir los suaves pechos de su navegante, el azabache tomaba la cintura de la chica acercándola más hacia él, profundizando el beso que era interrumpido por falta de aire…

Ansiosos de continuar, Nami atacaba de nuevo la boca de Luffy mientras con sus manos le pedía que se quitara el cárdigan rojo para que posteriormente el azabache acostara a la pelinaranja a lo largo de la cama quedando encima de ella…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó Nami observando al azabache que mantenía su mirada en el rostro de la pelinaranja que poseía sus labios un poco hinchados y rojizos además de un brillo especial reflejado en sus ojos…

 **\- ¿Por qué siento que ahora luces diferente, Nami? -** preguntó con sinceridad Luffy causando un gran impacto en la pelinaranja que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del azabache para después besarlo con sentimiento…

 **-Porque has madurado Luffy-**

Levantándose y colocándose encima de Luffy, Nami se desataba la parte superior de su bikini dejando libres sus pechos, de manera que la atención del azabache se dirigía hacia esa parte de la anatomía femenina, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja…

- **Es la primera vez que veo que tus ojos se dirigen hacia otra parte de mi cuerpo-** susurro Nami sonriendo sensualmente en tanto el rostro de Luffy mostraba una confusión total hacia lo expresado por su navegante…

 **-Es que tus pechos son más grandes y tu cintura es más estrecha-** habló Luffy que podía reafirmar sus palabras ya que sus manos permanecían tocando las caderas de Nami y desde que se habían reencontrado en Sabaody, el azabache había visto todos los cambios en sus nakamas…

- **Pero con tu cabello largo te ves mucho más linda que antes, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sonriendo para inmediatamente taparse la boca al pensar que había dicho algo malo debido a la expresión dibujada en el rostro de Nami…

En automático, Nami volvía a besar a Luffy reconociendo que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y demostraban que el azabache sentía algo por ella después de tantas aventuras juntos…

Separándose momentáneamente y mirándose fijamente en lo que el halo de sus alientos creaba una onda de vapor, Nami permitía que uno de sus pechos fuese tocado por la mano de Luffy que lo moldeaba, recordando la suavidad y por primera vez, el azabache se sentía atraído por aquellos pezones rozados, detalle del que se percataba la pelinaranja por lo que se agachaba dispuesta a continuar…

 **-Chúpalos Luffy-** susurro Nami acercando sus pechos al rostro del azabache que un poco dudoso abría su boca para sacar su lengua y acercarse lentamente al pezón rozándolo, lo que provocaba un gemidito en la pelinaranja…

Dándose cuenta de que lo que hacía le gustaba a Nami, Luffy se levantaba cambiándose de posición para colocarse encima de la pelinaranja que se sorprendía hasta que…

 **\- ¡Oh si Luffy! -** gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados por la lengua del azabache que comenzaba a desarrollar un gusto por aquella parte de la anatomía femenina en tanto la pelinaranja sonreía discretamente al ver algo que sobresalía de los pantalones del capitán…

Dejando unos pechos satisfechos, Luffy buscaba explorar todo el cuerpo de Nami así que, descendiendo, el azabache besaba el vientre de la pelinaranja que suspiraba por el contacto hasta que reaccionaba a la siguiente acción de su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como sus jeans eran desabrochados y bajados por las manos del azabache que permitiendo que la pelinaranja alzara sus piernas, terminaba por despojarla de aquella prenda incluyendo su ropa interior…

Viéndose fijamente por unos segundos, Luffy miraba detenidamente a Nami que se encontraba desnuda siendo cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor que realzaba sus pechos, en tanto la pelinaranja aún no era capaz de creer que se encontrara haciendo el amor con el azabache…

 **\- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto con una chica, Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami acariciando la mejilla del azabache que comprendía porque Rayleigh le había explicado que, para enfrentar el Nuevo Mundo, primero tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos…

- **Rayleigh me explico que esto del sexo lo hiciera con quien amo y yo….**

 **TE AMO NAMI-**

Al concluir aquella frase, Nami atrajo a Luffy para besarlo, en tanto unas pequeñas lagrimas surgían en los ojos de la pelinaranja al no creer que el escenario donde el azabache le confesase que la amaba, fuera posible…

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras Nami?, ¿dije algo malo?, ¿tú no me amas?, ¡Si es así, perdóname! -** habló Luffy preocupado y cortando el beso en tanto la pelinaranja lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si le exigiera que se callara…

 **\- ¿Cómo no voy a amarte si me has demostrado que soy la única en tus pensamientos, tonto? -** habló Nami besando de nueva cuenta a Luffy que, respondiendo al contacto, sonreía mientras acostaba lentamente a la pelinaranja para continuar explorando su cuerpo…

 **-Luffy** -susurro Nami al sentir pequeños besos recorrer su vientre en lo que el azabache se aproximaba al sexo de la pelinaranja pasando por una ligera capa de vello color naranja en forma triangular para finalizar en aquella zona donde se notaba cierta humedad, pero no la suficiente para que el miembro del capitán entrase…

 **\- ¿Puedo chupar aquí, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy empezando a tantear el sexo de la pelinaranja que emitiendo un pequeño gemido no creía que su capitán le cuestionara sobre sexo oral, ver para creer, aunque bueno sería escuchar para creer…

 **-Se supone deberías… ¿Sabes hacerlo?** \- preguntó Nami con el rubor en su rostro en aumento mientras Luffy seguía fascinado con aquella zona hasta que, explorando con sus dedos, decidía hacer lo que mejor se le daba: comer, ya que ahora el sexo de la pelinaranja era su banquete principal…

 **\- ¡POR TODOS LOS OCÉANOS DEL MUNDO!, ¡LUFFYYYYYYY! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como los labios de su sexo eran separados por la lengua del azabache que comenzaba a crear una nueva adicción además de la carne…

- **Nunca lo he hecho, pero puedo aprender porque tengo a la mejor navegante, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy logrando que Nami intentara responderle hasta que sentía un choque eléctrico de placer ya que el azabache volvía a su labor descubriendo algo interesante…

 **\- ¡LUFFY! -** gimió Nami al percibir como su clítoris era descubierto por la lengua del azabache que dándose cuenta de eso enfocaba su lengua en aquella zona sensible en lo que sus dedos exploraban el resto hasta que por la humedad se deslizaban dentro de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Oh si Luffy!, ¡Espera, no saques tus dedos! -** exclamó Nami tomando la mano del azabache para que continuara, de manera que observando como la pelinaranja era quien lo guiaba, el capitán introducía dos dedos, experimentando lo caliente y apretada que era aquella entrada húmeda…

Explorando con sus dedos dentro del sexo de Nami, Luffy se percataba de que, en cierta parte de una de las paredes vaginales, había un pequeño bulto, así que curioso, el azabache tocaba con ímpetu aquella zona mientras con su boca atacaba sin piedad, el clítoris de la navegante…

 **\- ¡Me encanta Luffy, no te detengas!** \- gimió Nami arqueándose totalmente en placer sin poder asimilar que el azabache fuera tan habilidoso ya que los gemidos de la pelinaranja iban en aumento hasta que no pudo más y llegaba a un espléndido orgasmo…

Olvidándose de los gemidos de Nami, Luffy sentía como su lengua recibía una pequeña descarga desde el sexo de la pelinaranja de modo que, saboreando aquel líquido, el azabache quedaba fascinado y seguía lamiendo en tanto la navegante prácticamente se iba a otro mundo…

 **\- ¿eh… Luffy? -** se preguntó Nami entreabriendo un ojo solamente para observar como su sexo aún era tocado por el azabache que parecía muy asiduo en su labor, provocando que la pelinaranja reaccionara intentando detenerlo sabiendo lo que se aproximaba…

 **-Espera… ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al experimentar un nuevo orgasmo que provocaba otra descarga en su sexo que el azabache recibía gustosamente hasta que la pelinaranja se alejaba lentamente tratando de calmarse…

 **-Eso fue tan grandioso, no tienes idea de lo que has logrado, Luffy** \- susurro Nami respirando agitadamente en tanto se acercaba para acostar al azabache y de un movimiento veloz lo despojaba de sus pantalones…

Recobrando su respiración, Nami se mostraba curiosa de ver la virilidad de su capitán así que, aproximándose, la pelinaranja se sorprendía del tamaño del miembro de Luffy, aunque sin un punto de comparación, el azabache estaba dentro de lo estándar pero bien dotado…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo?** \- preguntó Luffy levantando su cabeza mientras Nami seguía curioseando sobre el largo y ancho del miembro erecto de su capitán, para después recorrerlo con su lengua felina despejando su duda…

 **-Es mi turno de estremecerte-** susurro Nami introduciendo en su boca el miembro erecto de Luffy que temblaba y disfrutaba la felación de la pelinaranja que se daba la libertad de chupar el glande del pene del azabache para recorrerlo en movimientos circulares con su lengua…

Extasiado por la labor de Nami, Luffy experimentaba una sensación mucho más allá del placer, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos inconscientemente tocaban el cabello largo y ondulado de la pelinaranja al instante que el azabache recordaba la primera vez que la había conocido…

Por otra parte, Nami continuaba recorriendo el miembro de Luffy, segura de que Robin no le creería sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, aunque lo más sorprendente para la pelinaranja es que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el hombre que muchos tachaban de idiota pero que había entendido el pasado de ella sin siquiera conocerlo…

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras Nami? -** preguntó Luffy alzándose un poco en tanto la pelinaranja interrumpía la felación para darse cuenta que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la cicatriz en los pectorales del azabache…

 **-Cuando tu hermano Ace murió, lloré pensando en lo que estabas sufriendo** \- susurro Nami bajando su rostro mientras lagrimas caían en aquella cama cambiando totalmente el ambiente hasta que un sombrero de paja era colocado con suavidad en la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

 **-Ace sigue vivo-** habló Luffy haciendo que Nami confundida levantara su rostro observando fijamente al azabache que tocaba su cicatriz y sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras…

 **-Mientras yo tenga su voluntad y algo proteger, él no morirá, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy mostrando su enorme sonrisa, logrando que Nami se sorprendiera al ver que la voluntad de su capitán había regresado con más ímpetu…

- **Gracias a Rayleigh también pude comprender que te quiero Nami, shishishishi** \- finalizó Luffy dejando sorprendida a la pelinaranja que viendo que el azabache había cambiado gracias a su entrenamiento decidía seguir con lo que tenía su atención desde un principio…

Acercándose, Nami besaba a Luffy suavemente para incrementar la intensidad en lo que el sombrero de paja en posesión de la pelinaranja caía hacia su espalda colgando gracias a la cuerda que ella había cosido…

Colocándose encima, Nami guiaba hacia sus pechos las manos de Luffy que seguía tocando en tanto la pelinaranja frotaba su sexo contra el miembro erecto del azabache, logrando un gemido en ambos mugiwaras…

 **-Te necesito dentro de mí, Luffy-** susurro Nami sensualmente arrojando su aliento en la oreja del azabache que experimentando una sensación de adicción hacia el aroma cítrico de la pelinaranja cortaba el momento siendo él mismo…

 **\- ¿Dentro de ti?, ¡Si con esfuerzo te metiste mi pene en tu boca! -** exclamó Luffy desconcertado por la petición de Nami que suspiraba al saber que el azabache aún conservaba sus momentos de lógica sin sentido…

 **\- ¡Eso ya lo sé idiota!, ¡Lo que quiero es que metas tu pene en mi sexo! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados olvidándose momentáneamente del ambiente sexual que se respiraba en tanto Luffy reía al saber cierta aquella afirmación…

- **Ah bueno Nami, para eso eres mi navegante, tú me guías, shishishishi-** habló Luffy calmado así que, preparándose, la pelinaranja se alzaba un poco para permitir que su sexo fuera estimulado por el miembro erecto del azabache…

Deslizándose lentamente por las paredes vaginales de Nami, el pene de Luffy chocaba con una ligera capa que se resistía a ceder, de manera que la pelinaranja comenzaba a experimentar cierta quemazón que le provocaba molestia…

 **\- ¿Te hago daño?, Si es así hay que detener esto** \- habló Luffy percatándose de la mueca de incomodidad en el rostro de Nami que contrario a lo que pensaba el azabache sabía que, superando esa molestia, lo mejor vendría para ambos…

 **-Mientras seas tú, no importa** \- susurro Nami besando a Luffy que la abrazaba para tranquilizarla en tanto el miembro erecto del azabache entraba por completo en el sexo de la pelinaranja provocándole un gemido agudo…

Quedándose unos segundos abrazados, Luffy por fin experimentaba lo grandioso del sexo ya que aún no podía describir la sensación de estar dentro de Nami, por lo cálido y demasiado apretado que era su sexo…

Deshaciendo el abrazo, Nami miraba fijamente a Luffy acostándolo para empezar a moverse ya que la sensación molesta se esfumaba y la pelinaranja se sentía completa y lista para continuar usando las paredes lubricadas de su sexo para llevar el control…

 **\- ¡Luffy… ahhhh… más fuerte… ahhhhhh!** \- gemía Nami cabalgando al azabache que no podía asimilar que el sexo fuera tan espléndido ya que las enseñanzas de Ace y Rayleigh eran muy simples a diferencia de lo que el capitán de los mugiwaras estaba experimentando…

- **Nami… es muy caliente y muy apretado dentro de ti-** susurro Luffy ruborizado en lo que tomaba las caderas de su navegante que sin importar el lugar donde se hallaban gemía alto sabiendo que anhelaba el momento donde se encontraría haciendo el amor con su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami ya que ahora los pezones de sus pechos eran apretados entre los dedos del azabache para después lamerlos mientras el vaivén continuaba enloqueciendo a la pelinaranja que sentía que reventaría de placer…

Sin detener sus acciones, Nami sacaba por un momento de su sexo el miembro de Luffy para colocarse en cuatro y pedirle al azabache que entrara en ella y continuase…

Entrando en Nami, Luffy sonreía al ver que ahora poseía el control de la situación en tanto la pelinaranja descifraba de inmediato aquel gesto, sin poder detener al azabache que iniciaba los embates sumado a la estimulación del clítoris en el sexo de la navegante…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY!** \- exclamó Nami agarrando con fuerza la sábana de la cama, mordiéndola con fuerza para callar sus gemidos en tanto la inclinación de su cuerpo permitía que la penetración fuese más profunda…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡No te detengas, por favor!** \- suplicó Nami que era alzada y apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Luffy que aumentaba el ritmo de los embates y la estimulación del clítoris de la pelinaranja logrando una pequeña expulsión de líquido en su sexo, detalle que el azabache confundía con orina…

 **\- ¿Te orinaste Nami?** \- preguntó Luffy con su forma cruda y directa, en tanto la pelinaranja intentando golpear al azabache por su falta de tacto en ciertos temas, no podía creer que en su primera vez gozara tanto…

 **-No seas idiota… ahhhh… esto es normal… mmm… es por tu habilidad y porque estoy… muy excitada-** habló Nami moviendo sus caderas para recuperar el control de la situación, sabiendo que, con sus palabras, el ego masculino de Luffy subiría…

Sonriendo por lo aprendido acerca del sexo de las chicas, Luffy cambiaba de posiciones nuevamente colocándose encima de Nami que recordaba el sueño que había tenido en Weatheria…

 **\- ¿Podrás aguantar, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami coqueta en modo de reto, así que el azabache reconociendo el tono en las palabras de la pelinaranja iniciaba el movimiento dispuesto a ganar esa batalla…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** gemía Nami disfrutando el momento mientras el azabache admiraba la belleza de la pelinaranja, cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor al igual que él, sumado a aquellos labios rojizos, apetitosos e hinchados después de tanto contacto…

 **\- ¡Acércate Luffy, déjame besarte!** \- suplico Nami de manera que, obedeciendo, el azabache se aproximaba siendo besado profundamente por la pelinaranja que lo abrazaba arañándole la espalda ya que se encontraba cerca del clímax…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo mientras el azabache trataba de contener algo que buscaba salir de su pene siendo apretado por las paredes vaginales de la pelinaranja, lo que provocaba que se corriera dentro…

Minutos después, Nami mantenía entre sus pechos a Luffy que descansaba en aquella suavidad mientras ambos mugiwaras disfrutaban de la calidez del contacto después de compartir aquel momento de intimidad…

 **-Eso fue maravilloso, te amo Luffy** \- susurro Nami depositando un beso en la frente del azabache que alzando la mirada sonreía al comprender todo lo que había sucedido durante aquella sesión sexual…

- **Yo también te amo Nami, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy seguro de sus palabras en tanto la pelinaranja, acariciándole el cabello oscuro, se levantaba de la cama, sintiendo que sus piernas ya dejaban de temblar para ponerse un abrigo y salir por algo de comida…

 **-Voy por comida y bebida para recuperar energías, espera aquí-** habló Nami ajustándose el abrigo para acercarse hacia Luffy y besarlo, sonriendo para después dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación…

 **\- ¿Tú también tienes hambre, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy que escuchaba como su estómago gruñía, de manera que, deteniéndose antes de salir, la pelinaranja afianzaba sus sentimientos hacia el azabache porque sabía que la sorprendería siempre…

 **\- ¿No crees que después de tanta actividad necesitamos recuperarnos? -** preguntó Nami carcajeando y siendo secundada por Luffy que buscaba su sombrero de paja viendo que seguía en posesión de la pelinaranja…

 **-Es verdad Nami, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy mientras Nami dejaba la habitación para buscar comida y de paso cerciorarse del paradero de sus nakamas hasta que se hallaba a Robin cerca de la entrada de la cocina…

 **-Hola Robin, ¿aún siguen festejando?** \- preguntó Nami entrando en la cocina y solicitando comida en tanto la arqueóloga sonreía enigmática y analizaba a la pelinaranja comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había sucedido…

- **Estas son de emergencia, luego le pediremos a Chopper el anticonceptivo-** habló Robin dejando un pequeño frasco de píldoras para alejarse, dejando perpleja a Nami que comprendía que su amiga se preocupaba por ella y Luffy…

Regresando con Luffy, Nami observaba como el azabache recogía las prendas tiradas de ambos, así que dejando en una mesa la comida, la pelinaranja abrazaba por la espalda a su capitán sonriendo por el gesto…

Disfrutando de la comida y platicando anécdotas, Luffy y Nami experimentaban una de las emociones que incrementaría la voluntad para cumplir sus sueños: el amor…

Pero eso será contado en otras historias…

 **FINAL DE LA PRIMERA COLECCIÓN**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **No negare que ciertas escenas lograron hacerme reir...  
**

 **Bueno la ultima opinión es suya, mis lectores...**

 **SECCIÓN RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS POR FALKNER ZERO:**

 **-YARELIS: Espero que tu también estés bien ya que lo primordial es nuestro bienestar... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-KILLUA2021: ¡Gracias por los ánimos!, Esperando te gusten mis fics, te mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-LOLLYFAN33: Lo maravilloso de que seas nueva en este fandom es que conoceras grandiosas historias y sobra decir, grandes personas... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **-ALICE1420: ¡Diste en el clavo!, shishishishi... Esos momentos especiales entre Luffy y Nami tienen un antecedente que muchos fans han visto en el manga de Oda-sama y sumado a las personalidades de ambos me ha sido facil escribir estos escenarios... Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...  
**

 **-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE: Sabía que lo descubririas al instante, hahahaha... Si yo pude animar tu domingo, tu lograste animarme durante esta semana con tus mensajes y con un nuevo capítulo de tu fic, shishishishi... Aun falta mucho para que este fandom se libre de este loco y sus historias, pero creo que un mes como el timeskip en la obra de Oda-sama no afectará mucho, ya que otros escritores lucirán sus historias, shishishishi... Un abrazo de Bepo, sensei y esperaré con ansias, un nuevo capítulo de tu espléndido fic...**

 **-SOLITARIO196: Imaginate que fueras el klabauterman del Sunny y vieras en primera fila** ** **todo lo que sucede entre Luffy y Nami, hahahaha... Yo: Luffy, ¿Nami disfrutó tu fantasía?... Luffy: Pues lo hemos varias veces en mi asiento favorito mientras los demás realizan compras en los pueblos donde anclamos y Nami no se contiene al gritar, shishishishi... (Un tremendo golpe deja inconsciente a Luffy en tanto unas nubes negras, rondan encima de su servidor)... ¿Quien podría escribir tu fantasía?, Esa pregunta no me dejará dormir esta noche. (¿Que tan corta deseas la minifalda de Nami y que tan ajustado el uniforme?) (De la nube surgen chispas).. Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...  
****

 ** **-DIDIERFELIPE: Ese era la influencia oculta, shishishishi... La Shonen Jump ya está planeando la salida de este spin off de Ace así que lo checaré durante mi descanso... Te dare mi opinión en mi nueva historia o por MP... Un abrazo de Bepo...****

 ** **-OTAKU GIRL: Mi dulce Megumi-chan nada de lo que tu me digas sonará a excusa, al contrario entiendo perfectamente que tienes obligaciones y por ello tomate el tiempo para enfocarte, que cuando leas mis fics y el de tus autores favoritos verás que lo disfrutarás más... Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y ánimo...****

 ** **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR...****

 ** **AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU TIEMPO PARA LEER, COMENTAR, DARLE FOLLOW Y AGREGAR MIS HISTORIAS A SUS FAVORITOS...****

 ** **HOY ES 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE ASÍ QUE NOS LANZAREMOS A UNA NUEVA AVENTURA A PRINCIPIOS DE NOVIEMBRE...****

 ** **UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE BEPO...****


End file.
